


Love Post War

by oldmoviewatcher



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 70,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: He hears a few nurses gossip about a new nurse and shakes his head as he thought back to the 4077. . .The thought of the camp makes the man wonder about the other members of their unit. If Beej were around he would talk of Peg and Erin. Klinger would be talking about Soon Lee and Toledo. Then, Margaret would be—In which Hawkeye and Margaret deal with the end of the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first MASH fic, and has been sitting over in fanfiction.net for a while. I figured I'd post it over here and see what you think!

Hawkeye smiles softly as he questions his actions toward Margaret on his plane ride back to the states. He laughs a little as he thinks of the reaction he would have received when Frank was still around. A satisfied smirk replaces the laugh as he compares the differences between early war Hotlips and later war Margaret. Early war Hotlips would slap him for kissing her. Later war Margaret kissed him back. She reacted like a woman rather than a major.  
Hawkeye then wonders if he will see his friends again. Beej said they would, but he still has his doubts. Charles will be in Boston, but Hawk doubts the man would have time for visits. The former army surgeon sighs as he rests his head against the plane seat. A broad smile crosses his face as he remembers he is on his way home. After three years of meatball surgery with a side of shelling, he is going back to Crabapple Cove and lobster. Hawkeye has no idea what else he is going to do once he gets home, but one thing is for sure. Captain Benjamin Franklin “Hawkeye” Pierce is not going to work as a surgeon again.  
Five months later, Hawkeye is elbow deep in plaster bandaging a broken bone when a nurse comes in with the fifteen year old patient's mother who frantically prattles over her child’s condition. Becoming irritated at the woman’s worry, because a man was given worse than this on his operating table, Hawkeye keeps his cool and smiles his most charming smile.  
“Ma’am,” He starts, “your son will be fine. Five weeks in plaster and he’ll be good as new!”  
The boy’s mother smiles and thanks him before happily leaving with her son. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hawkeye goes to scrub the plaster from his hands and arms. When he leaves the facilities, he hears a few nurses gossip about a new nurse and shakes his head as he thought back to the 4077 and various nurses complaining about Houlihan. The thought of the camp makes the man wonder about the other members of their unit. If Beej were around he would talk of Peg and Erin. Charles would talk about books and himself. Klinger would be talking about Soon Lee and Toledo. Then, Margaret would be—  
Hawk shakes his head again. He needs to work. Reminiscing is for home. As he walks down the hall he is stopped by a man on a gurney who is being wheeled directly past him. He shudders as memories of the war flood back. When he first came back home, Hawkeye questioned if he should even work in a hospital at all. One week at a general practice however, made him decide the vivacity of the hospital was where he needed to be.  
He is about to stop at the reception desk, but a nurse stops him by handing him a chart for his new patient. The child is eight with a broken arm. Putting a smile on his face, Hawkeye walks into the patient’s room. What the doctor finds surprises him. The little boy is holding his left arm and no parent is present.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Pierce. What’s your name?” Hawkeye questions with the smile still on his face.  
“Danny.” The boy mumbles glancing up at the dark haired man. Hawk pulls a chair up to the patient’s table and asks the standard, “What brings you here today Danny?”  
“My arm. I fell off my bed. The lady next door babysat me ‘cause my parents are out. She’s outside arguing with a nurse if you want her,” He brightly tells him, wishing to watch the scene. Much like the boy, Pierce thinks the same and smirks as he pictures Margaret and her nurses.  
“Alright, well I’m going to bandage your arm, tell me if it's too tight on your arm,” The man explains as he rolls out a bandage. Realizing he has no scissors, Hawkeye tells the boy he will be back. To his surprise, when he steps into the hallway, there are few to no nurses. He is about to approach the only unoccupied nurse when he hears a voice yell, “I don’t care how big your workload is, you could at least tell me where the boy is!”  
If he closes his eyes, he can envision the voice belonging to a certain fiery blonde. Shaking his head, the former surgeon goes back to his work. To his surprise, once he is given scissors and is mending the boy, Hawkeye hears the same voice from down the hall. Not looking up, the man pretends the woman is his former Army companion.  
“Is he alright?" The woman says cordially yet excitedly.  
“He’ll be fine. Just a few weeks and he’ll be good as new. Were you watching him?” He answers looking up. Seeing who the woman is, Pierce cannot help the smile that spreads across his face. She notices his grim and confused expression and states, “Yes, I thought he was asleep when I left him. The next thing I knew—“  
Hawkeye gives the woman a reassuring smile as Danny supplies from his seat, “That’s when I broke my arm."  
“Danny, we should probably wait outside for your parents. I’ll be out in a minute.” The woman responds sweetly after exchanging an amused glance with the other adult in the room. Danny nods before going outside the room. Once the boy leaves, the woman is about to turn, but shocks the attending physician by walking toward him and giving a kiss that rivals his good-bye kiss at the end of the war. Knowing the kiss is an odd form of retaliation, Hawkeye simply smiles as he says, “Nurse, I hope you know that was highly unethical.”  
The woman smiles as she says, “Shut up Pierce.”  
Unable to help himself, Hawkeye answers, “Five months out of the army and the states have already softened you major.”  
The major gives a playful, exasperated gesture at the man’s antics while stating, “Still the same Pierce, I see.”  
“Yep, same old, same old. Are you my new nurse, Margaret?” He questions teasingly. Margaret shakes her head giving her friend a confused glance.  
"Sorry. We're short staffed. One of our head nurses decided to get married last month," He answers slightly emabarrassed. Nodding, the woman answers, “I just moved here. I have an interview tomorrow for an opening, but it’s in surgery.”  
There is a small bit of silence as Margaret and Hawkeye simply stare at each other.  
“I need to get back to Danny.” She says adding that the boy's parents should be at the hospital soon. The man nods and adds that they should get together and talk when they are both free.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks pass and the two friends are only able to see each other in the hallways occasionally. Sadly, niether is able to find time to spend together. Finally, three weeks after Margaret begins working at the hospital, the pair finds themselves able to speak a few brief sentences. To his dismay, Hawkeye is told everyone in his department is busy, leaving him to get bandages for various patients. Margaret is simply prepping for the next day's surgery. Entering the supply room, Hawkeye watches his friend strategically gather supplies for the next surgery. Grabbing a few bundles of gauze, Hawkeye jokes, "We really need to stop meeting in the supply room like this Margaret. People might talk."   
The woman simply raises an eyebrow at his words. Her look alone, tells the former captain that she is angry.  
"You okay?" He questions as he puts the box back on the shelf that has just held his needed items. Margaret sighs.  
"No," She answers. "It's too much to talk about now. I guess I'm just getting used to here."   
"I understand. It beats triage though." He states. Margaret scoffs.  
"Yeah, if you can stop reliving nightmares every time you go into OR," She answers bitterly. Hawkeye almost responds, when he is paged over the intercom.  
"I'll see you later," He says instead as he holds up his bandages and leaves the room. Glancing away from the recently opened door, Margaret quickly gathers her supplies and leaves the supply room.  
A few days later, Hawkeye walks onto the front porch of his dad's house while talking about their weeks when a car pulls up in their driveway.  
"You know whoever that is son?" The older Pierce asks, his hands carrying wrapped papers. The younger Pierce is about to answer when they both see who exits the vehicle. Shutting the door quickly and leaving the front porch, Hawkeye calls out, "Margaret! What are you doing here?"   
Once the two hug, his friend smiles as she says jokingly, "What? An old army buddy isn't allowed to drop by and visit an old friend?"   
The man laughs.  
"That's Beej's line," He retorts. "Hey, let me introduce you to my dad."   
The friends walk up to the porch where Hawkeye's father stands.  
"Dad, this is my friend Margaret Houlihan. Margaret, my dad, Daniel Pierce," Hawkeye introduces. Margaret and Daniel shake hands as the older man says, "Hawk's told me a lot about you Margaret. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"Thank- you sir, Hawkeye mentioned you a lot as well," Margaret responds with a smile.  
"All good I hope." The older man jokes. The former major chuckles a little confirming the statement. The group stands outside and talks for a few minutes when Daniel announces he is going to fix dinner.  
"You can stay if you like," The older man adds. Shaking her head, the woman feels rude for intruding answering, "No, I've got--"  
"It's not a problem Margaret. Dad usually cooks with the intentions of leftovers anyway," Hawkeye chimes while his father rolls his eyes at his son. Margaret looks at both men before finally agreeing.   
"Great! I should give you the tour of the house after dinner!" The younger man states eagerly. Margaret, still uneasy, decides to back out.  
"I have to get up early for a surgery tomorrow. Maybe another time," She states.   
"Oh, come on Margaret! It won't take that long," The dark haired man says. Daniel smirks at the comment.  
"You better oblige him Margaret. My son here is about as head strong as his mother was," The older man says before excusing himself to the kitchen. Hawkeye stands up a few minutes later, eager to at least start the tour before dinner, when his friend stops him.  
"Hawk, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. You didn't deserve it."  
"Consider it forgotten Ms. Houlihan," Hawkeye says with a smile as he leads her indside his house. Taking her hat and coat, Hawkeye puts them on a rack by the door as the woman takes note of her surroundings. The front door opens to a long hallway with a staircase leading to the next level and at the very end a panel door. On her right, Hawkeye's dad cooks dinner in the kitchen and to her left is the living room that has a door connecting to the mens' study. Hawkeye looks curiously at his friend before leading her to the left. As the pair walks through the living room, Margaret looks at the furniture and decor. When he sees her staring, Hawkeye says, "My mom set it up this way. Dad and I never changed it." His friend merely nods as she follows him into the office.  
"Dad's bookshelves are on the far wall. Mine are on your left," Hawkeye directs. Margaret smiles a little as she noticed a few Mark Twain books lining a bookcase mainly filled with textbooks. Brushing her fingers along the spines of the books, the blonde notices a well worn edition of a children's book and takes the book from the shelf. Opening to the front page, Margaret reads the inscription.  
"My mom got me that when I was sick," Hawkeye comments trying to keep the painful memories from resurfacing.  
"She loved you a lot," Margaret responds as she gingerly puts the book on the shelf.  
"Yeah, she did. Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk," The man suddenly declares. The former army nurse, knowing she should not follow her friend, finds herself wandering into the kitchen where Daniel Pierce continues to cook dinner.  
"I hope you're okay with lobster," The man states as he uncovers the huge pot on the stove.  
"Oh, it's fine. I'm eager to taste it. I haven't had lobster in years," Margaret says secretly excited to have Hawkeye's famous lobster.  
"Well, you're in for a treat," The man replies with a grin before asking where his son has gone. Staring at the pot on the stove, the woman answers, "He went for a walk."  
"He does that from time to time," Daniel nonchalantly explains doing nothing to ease the feeling she feels about her friend.  
"Has he been acting different lately?" Margaret asks deciding bluntness may be her best option, especially with Hawkeye being away from the house.  
"No different than I acted during the first World War." Daniel answers. Margaret nods, unsure if she should continue her prodding. Her fears subside when the older Pierce explains he knew of his son's breakdown before the war ended.  
"Good. So, he's taking walks often?" She questions. The father nods.  
"He did that a lot when my wife died as well,” The man states before turning the conversation on the former head nurse.  
"So, Margaret, what do you do now? I noticed you don't wear your uniform stateside."  
"Actually sir, I left the army. When I first came back, I was offered a position at a hospital in California. Then, when they told me there was a position out East, I took it." Margaret answers. Daniel smirks a familiar smirk that would have sent the woman over the edge if she did not know the man's son. Knowing she is terrible with witty retorts, the woman turns the conversation back to her friend.  
"How long do Hawk's walks normally take?" She questions after being told she can chop up the vegetables on the other counter.  
"Depends on what he has on his mind," The older Pierce responds as he takes a lobster out with a pair of tongs.  
"From Hawk's letters, you seemed to love the army. What made you leave?" The man questions before checking the crustaceon.  
"The war," She states simply deciding not to get into specifics. Daniel nods.  
"It'll change ya," He replies as he places the lid back on the pot.  
"What will?" Hawkeye questions as he walks into the kitchen.  
"Life," Margaret answers with a small smile. Catching the distant gaze come over his friend's features, the yonunger Pierce turns to his father.   
"Do you need help Dad?" The dark haired man eagerly asks.  
"No, son. Just get an extra plate for your friend and we'll be ready to go."  
"One plate for the Major coming right up!" Hawkeye jokes. Once he retrieves the dish, he turns to his friend.  
"Care to accompany me? It's no fun to sit at an empty table," He requests.  
"Stop teasing the woman Ben. Besides, I have her on KP duty chopping onions."  
"Bet you're glad we're not having liver, huh?" The younger man wisecracks causing his friend to shake her head. Daniel merely laughs at the pair before sending them both out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry if my dad filled you with questions." Hawkeye says as he places a plate on the table.   
"I don't mind. Your father is a very agreeable man," Margaret replies taking a fork and setting it beside a knife near her right.   
"That's a good thing about Dad. He's always there to listen. That's one reason I wrote home so often," The man adds as he takes the seat beside his friend.  
"He mentioned being in the first war," She admits looking down at her former army buddy. Hawkeye nods answering, "Yeah, but that's all he really says about it. Never talks about it much. Can't say I blame him though after what we went through."   
Margaret nods in agreement. The pair is silent until Margaret asks, "Have you talked to your father about what happened?"  
"I told him a little, but not too much. It's still something I need to grasp. A good few weeks with Sidney did the trick until we came home. I wonder if he makes house calls?" The man quips. Margaret halfway rolls her eyes knowing her friend is deflecting again.  
"If you ever need to talk," She offers with a meaningful gaze. He meets her gaze with his own of equal magnitude before standing and explaining he should check on dinner.  
Left to her thoughts, Margaret gazes around the room admiring various feminine touches no doubt started by the late Mrs. Pierce. Seeing a picture peek out from an obscure corner at the end of the room, Margaret walks toward the photo and admires the setting. She never got to have a home growing up, so seeing a picture of a six year old boy playing with his mother is special to her.  
"That was taken a year before she got sick," A male voice says from behind her. The woman turns to see Daniel Pierce at the archway smiling a nostalgic smile.  
"She was beautiful," The blonde states. As she takes a step away from the picture, the man laughs as small laugh.  
"I told her that until she died. That was one of the last things she told me to tell her," The man remarks fondly. His answer makes her wonder if her friend is more like his mother in some ways, but does not have the heart or relationship to ask.  
"Dad, I'm thinking the lobsters are done!" Hawkeye calls from the doorway interrupting Margaret's accidental knowledge gleaning.   
"Alright, son. Help me get them outta the pot will ya?"   
The two men left, but this time Margaret follows.  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" She questions feeling a little left out.  
"There's butter in a dish on the counter," Hawkeye says without a second thought as he gingerly hands the tongs to his father. Margaret casts the men a small, amused smile as she watches two former surgeons handle the crustaceans before making her way into the dining room with the butter dish. Just as she turns to return to the kitchen, she hears a loud yell of pain.   
Confused, she enters the room to find an angry, water soaked Hawkeye in front of the sink with a concerned Daniel putting the pot back on the turned off stove and grabbing a clean rag off the counter.  
"I got it Dad." The younger man says as he runs water on his forearm and winces a small bit at the pain. The older man contemplates how he should approach his son when Margaret takes charge. Nodding to the rag in the man's hand, the woman rinses it in water, rings it out, and gently applies it to her friend's arm. Hawkeye continues to say he can handle the situation while he unbuttons his shirt to get the heat away from his stomach while his friend argues back by demanding him to stop moving. When he lets out a small scream of pain, Margaret looks at the man pointedly stating, "I didn't do anything yet."  
"Just practicing," He responds cheekily as the woman places the wet rag to his hand and arm.   
Daniel silently witnesses the exchange wondering what exactly happened to the pair in Korea. Deciding prying will be better done at dinner, the eldest of the former surgeons takes the food and puts it on a platter before taking the meal to the dining room. He smiles when he passes the picture of his wife knowing she would have just as hard a time as he not meddling in their son's love life. A couple minutes later Margaret walks into the dining room. A questioning look from Daniel leads her to say that Hawkeye went to change his shirt.   
"Thank- you for helping in there." The man states after a pause.   
"I know you meant to. I sometimes took over during heavy triage. I guess my army nature took over a bit," She answers nervously. She has no idea why, but the Pierce household seems exceptionally welcoming, and the sense of belonging scares her a little.   
"You must have been a wonderful nurse then," Daniel smiles as he offers her a seat.  
"She is," Hawkeye says as he comes into the room sitting next to his dad and across from Margaret. The small smile that graces her lips goes unnoticed by her friend as she takes a spoonful of vegetables that sit in a bowl on the table.   
As the owners of the home talk, Margaret listens to their conversation and movements. She has been told parts of her friend's relationship with his father, but actually seeing the relationship in person was exciting. Not until Hawkeye asks a question to back up a war story does she realize how engrossed she is at watching the duo before her. When Hawkeye restates the question, Margaret expertly responds and the conversation stays light the rest of the evening. An hour later, once dinner is finished and the dishes are put away by Hawkeye, and after playful, determined arguing, Margaret, the woman bids her leave. With a smirk playing on his lips, Daniel watches his son escort the woman outside. After fifteen minutes milling around his home, Daniel hears his son come inside.  
"You two seemed chummy out there." The older surgeon says with a twinkle in his eye.  
"She's just a friend, Dad," Hawkeye informs.  
"The way you looked at her when you got burned suggested otherwise."   
Hawkeye shakes his head answering, "Sure. I'm gonna head to bed. Night Dad."  
"Night son," Daniel responds as he turns out the light remembering when he and his wife were young.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hawkeye receives a phone call explaining a car accident and among the injuries are a few broken bones. As he drives to work, the man cringes as thoughts of the war plague him. Just his luck, he is the only doctor available to set bones this week. Once he enters the emergency room, he is back in Korea. One man lays on a gurney, a bandage wrapped around his midsection. Another, a woman, is being taken to another room while three children he can only guess are his charges sit at three chairs against the wall worriedly glancing around. Hawkeye's assumption is proved correct when a nurse leads him to the children.  
"I'm Doctor Pierce," Hawkeye states with a small smile hoping to alleviate any fear the children may have. He continues stating, "I heard two of you are in need of casts."   
The children nod slowly. A boy of about eight puts his arm around a four year old girl who is whimpering. Hawkeye smiles a little more to show he will not hurt them.  
"Do you want a nurse to come too? I know it can get scary in these hospitals," The bone doctor empathizes as he tries to gauge the eight year old's reaction. The boy shakes his head and resolutely states, "I'm going back with her."  
Hawkeye gives his consent before leading the three children to another room.  
"This is gonna feel sticky." The man states as he wets the second inside layer of the cast. The little girl gives the eight year old, whom Hawkeye finds out is her brother, a worried glance.  
"It's okay, Lis," The brother reassures. Hawkeye eyes the lad curiously wondering how the boy can act so mature.  
"What's your favorite color?" He asks the girl a he wraps the bandage around her arm to keep her fears down.   
"Pink!" The child responds a little happier. Happy to have the girl's mind off of her cast, the man continues to ask the trio questions as he finishes the girl's cast and applies the second boy's. Once he is finished applying not only the girl's cast, but also the other boy's, Hawkeye takes the children back to the waiting room. Knowing his job is finished, he anxiously gives the children a small smile before retreating to the safety of his room. When he hears his professional name being called by another worker, the former army surgeon turns.  
"Doctor Pierce, I was told by a nurse in OR that you were a surgeon?"  
"Almost a year ago. I gave it up though," Hawkeye responds warily.   
"We're short- staffed right now, and need you to fill in," The other doctor demands.  
"I don't think--" Pierce begins, but seeing the look on the man's face, Hawkeye agrees and heads to wash up before entering the operating room.  
A couple hours later, Hawkeye comes out of OR relieved. After a year of being away from surgery, the man is shocked by the tension in civilian practices. As he walks toward his wing of the hospital, the man notices the little girl, Lis, if he remembers correctly, wave to him with her good arm and head to the man. He gives the child a small smile before walking to the group that now comprises the children and an adult.  
"He put our casts on," Lis explains to the adult who merely gives a small smile and nods her head appreciatively.  
"Thank- you, sir," The woman responds smoothing the other cast clad child's hair.  
"It's my job. Doctor Ben Pierce," The man returns as he stretches out his hand and gives her his signature grin. Shaking the man's hand, the woman responds with her name.  
"Jill Ammons," She states, "I'm their Aunt and Jim's mother. Do you have any word on my brother and sister- in- law?"  
"I wasn't the tending surgeon, but I can send another doctor over to explain everything," He answers. Jill smiles a smile of relief and gratitude as Hawkeye goes to track down the surgeon. Once he finds the man, the former M.A.S.H surgeon watches the head doctor talk to Jill. About to walk away for the third time that day, the dark haired doctor is stopped by a hand on his arm.  
"You okay, Hawk?" The person questions. He nods once he looks into the eyes of his female friend and former army buddy.  
"Yeah. It's just different seeing the families in person rather than in photographs."  
"It is. That is one part of this job I am still trying to get used to."   
The pair lapses into silence as they watch everything around them.  
"Why'd you tell him about my being a surgeon?" Hawkeye asks turning to her. Margaret draws in an uneasy breath knowing he has caught her. However, part of the man's demeanor does not connect to his question. Assessing her friend's surprisingly, non- hostile body, she explains, "They wouldn't have listened to a nurse's directions on how to perform surgery. You saved the man's life."  
"Yeah, but, I'm gonna be called to do surgery now. I got out of it for a reason."  
"I know, but you're a surgeon. I've seen you work. What we did in there was meatball surgery. It's your--"  
"It was." Hawkeye interrupts, "I just don't need a constant reminder."   
Stunned, Margaret watches her friend walk away from her, most likely retreating to his desk. Knowing he needs time on his own, the former head army nurse walks to the nurse's station hoping to keep her mind busy with another surgery. A few hours later, Hawkeye starts to leave when he hears Margaret's voice call his name. He turns to face her and the woman promptly says, "I am sorry for earlier. I didn't know that everything that happened was still," she pauses to find the right words and continues, "fresh. After a year, I thought you had healed and throwing you into the OR wasn't the best way to deal with any of this."  
"I accept the apology Margaret, but I still need time to think," The man answers. The two are silent a moment until Hawkeye says, "I'm going home Margaret. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow," Margaret repeats as she watches her friend walk out the hospital doors.


	5. Chapter 5

As he walks toward the parking lot of the hospital, Hawkeye cannot help but think he has overreacted today. He understands Margaret's ideas, but is baffled by her actions. She knows him. They spent three less than glorious years together in the army, but he sometimes wonders if her state side view of him is constantly clouded by her army memories. Knowing Margaret’s army memories are all she has of him, Hawkeye wonders if they are enough to handle the stateside memories she will make. Sighing, the former MASH surgeon opens his car door, puts his key in the ignition, and drives home. Finally in the solace of his home, Hawkeye lets out a weary greeting to his father who merely questions his son.  
"I was whisked back into meatball surgery today," The younger Pierce ruefully explains as he sets himself down on the kitchen seat. His father raises his eyebrow in response.  
"Margaret's doing. Part of me thinks she went into army mode."  
"The other?" Daniel questions knowing his son will tell him everything.  
"She missed my operating skills," Hawkeye jokes with a half- hearted grin. The men are silent a while until Hawkeye recalls the day's events to his father ending at the nurse and doctor's parting.  
"She sounded like she needed a friend." Daniel points after his son's re-telling. Rubbing the back of his neck, the younger Pierce answers noncomitally, "Maybe. But Dad, I don't think--"  
"She acted like she did in some of your letters." The older man responds. As the younger man opens his mouth to dismiss his father's comment, Daniel explains, "Not the earlier stories. The later ones like when you were stuck in that cave or being bombed."   
Hawkeye stays silent as he digests his father's information.   
"You two seemed close then," Daniel states trying to understand his son's reaction to the day.  
"We were," The younger man says with a wisp of a smile. As soon as the smile appears, it vanishes as Hawkeye says, "It's different here, stateside. It's like the two of us against the rest of the world and no one understands. The only difference is I'm the crazy one."  
"You're not crazy Ben. That would be that Ferret fellow or whatever his name was."  
"Frank. And he was a character," Hawkeye pauses a beat until asking, "Could I still have a normal life dad?"  
"You're having one."  
"No, a normal life with a family, kids." The last word he says the softest.   
"You didn't get Margaret--"  
"No, Dad. If that happened my kid wouldn't be born yet and Margaret isn't as good at hiding things as she thinks she is. There was just this patient today and I had to force myself to be nice to them. I never had to do that until after the bus accident," Hawkeye states hoping his father will impart some crucial wisdom on him.  
"That's one question I can't answer for you son. That's something you'll have to work on yourself."   
Nodding, another beat ensues until Hawkeye stands and bids his leave.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have any children I don't know about right?" Hawkeye questions Margaret the next day when he catches her eating in the cafeteria. Confused, Margaret simply stares at her friend. The man sits across from her as he waits for a response. Noticing a possible hint of sincerity, Margaret quickly responds in the negative.   
"Did you get a letter from one of your conquests?" She teases after a moment as she brushes away the jealous feeling slowly creeping through her. He gives her a look stating her comment to be less than humorous which ends her irrational jealousy.  
"Honestly Hawk. What brought this on?" The nurse questions placing her food to the side.  
"A comment my dad made last night," He responds. Seeing his friend's shocked expression, Hawkeye quickly adds, "I think he believes we have bigger feelings for each other than we realize."   
"Where did he come up with that?" She asks in a shocked, edgy tone.  
"Easy Margaret," The man states reverting back to his army persona. "I was just telling him what happened, trying to make sense of the day, and he said he thought you care for me more than I realize."  
"Oh,” She says with a questioning lilt hoping her friend does not see any look of embarrassment on her face. Instead Hawkeye says, "I never get over how much better this stuff is than army food."  
Margaret smiles as she responds, "Almost anything is better than army food."  
"Speaking of, do you talk to anyone from the 77th?" He questions.  
"A few of the nurses, but a good few of them recently married. You're my main contact. What about you? You talk to Beej at all?"  
"Every now and then. Peg's keeping him busy with her To Do list,” He answers. A raised eyebrow from Margaret brings Hawkeye to joke, "She's had a year to write it."  
"That's true," The woman says with a small laugh. The friends talk a few minutes longer until Margaret is called over the intercom for surgery. Hawkeye tells Margaret he will throw their trash away before he too is called away.  
A week passes and neither Hawkeye nor Margaret is able to speak to the other. Every now and again looks are exchanged until another nurse asks Margaret if the former army buddies are dating. Margaret eyes the other woman with suspicion and disbelief.  
"Hawk and me?" The blonde questions before briefly explaining the two are simply friends from the war. Quickly, the former army nurse finds an excuse to leave the nurse's station and heads toward Recovery. As she reads a chart while walking down the hall, she looks up when she hears a laugh. Noticing Hawkeye, the woman is about to say something when a boy who now has his cast off comes out of her friend's examination room with a woman, presumably the child's mother. Margaret stands a few minutes longer, but when the woman lightly touches Hawkeye's arm, Margaret quickly heads off to look after her patients. Hawkeye, uneasy at the mother's presence casually brushes off the woman's advance with half a smile to the woman before smiling at the boy and heading off down the hall. Seeing the blonde nurse in front of him is his friend, the man grabs her attention with a wave of his hand. Knowing she cannot escape him, the woman stops in the hall to speak to the former army buddy.  
"You okay?" He questions seeing the hurt expression on his friend's face. When she nods, the man decides to begin his spiel even though he doubts his friend’s sincerity in her former answer.  
"Dad and I were talking the other day. He misses, and his words, not mine, 'Seeing that Hotlips Houlihan of' mine, " The former army surgeon states. The blonde's eyes go wide before asking in a low whisper, "He called me that?"  
"He must have found the letters I wrote him. I stopped referring to you as Hotlips to Dad when we became friends," Hawkeye answers with a smirk, "Anyway, Dad wants you over for dinner Friday. No exceptions."  
"Well if the great Doctor Pierce needs me to have dinner with him, how can I refuse?" Margaret quips as if she is back in Korea, much to her friend's delight. For a moment both are back on Korean soil waiting for someone to interrupt them. In the moment they share, a grin spreads across the male's face before squeezing her shoulders and kissing her cheek before excitedly exclaiming, "I new I could count on you!"   
A slight skip in his step, the now jovial doctor leaves a confused Margaret to go back to her work. As the day progresses, Margaret’s mind begins to question her friend’s actions. She rarely sees him so happy, except when he is drinking alcohol from his homemade still or during a party. Soon, she wonders if her friend is in fact holding some sort of party that she is unaware of. She knows he does not know her birthday. Her mind racing even until after her shift, Margaret makes a mental note to call the man once she arrives home.


	7. Chapter 7

Staying up late to clean up dinner from the night, Hawkeye is confused when he hears the telephone ring. Curious, the man heads to the phone and is doubly confused when the first words the person on the other line says are, “You’re not having a party Friday night, are you?”  
“Margaret?” Pierce questions trying to stifle a laugh.  
“Yes. So are you?” The woman asks in a tone similar to her tone in the army as Major Houlihan. Hawkeye, sensing his friend’s frustration assures, “No! I was just confused by your call, that’s all. Why do you ask?”   
“There was just this spring in your step today and I’d only seen it when you drank or were at a party. Figuring you wouldn’t drink at work, I chose the latter,” She explains a little embarrassed for asking the question.  
“There’s no party,” He responds. Her self depracating response leads Hawkeye to try to calm her through the phone.  
“Hey, woah, Margaret! What’s wrong?” He asks concerned.  
“I guess I’m just trying to get used to you stateside,” Margaret softly answers.  
“Well then, you’ll get to Friday night. Good- night Margaret.”  
“Night, Pierce,” The woman responds as she places the telephone receiver back on it's cradle. Brushing her teeth and putting lotion on her face, Margaret soon slips into bed. After turning the light off she begins to wonder what Stateside Benjamin Franklin Pierce will act like. That Friday, Margaret shuts her car door and trudges through the snow to the porch. Just as she is about to knock, the door opens. A smiling face greeting her, Margaret smiles back as she steps into the home and begins to take her gloves and hat off.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize the snow would make an appearance again until tomorrow. Good ol' New England for ya," The man states as he is handed his friend's gloves, hat, and purse.  
"This might rival Klinger's," Hawkeye comments admiring the purse. The smirk he catches on the woman's face makes him laugh.  
"He gave you this?"   
"He gave all the nurses pieces of his wardrobe as souvenirs," Margaret explains placing her coat on the rack in the hallway as a two year old girl runs in. Staring at the woman inquisitively, recognition dawns on her little face as she says the woman's name. Smiling, Margaret picks the child up and places her on her hip when she hears a familiar voice say to the dark haired man beside her, "Never thought I'd see the day when you would hold a purse, Hawk."  
Looking toward the voice, Margaret smiles when she sees B.J. Hunnicut standing in front of them. He gives the woman a warm smile in return before looking down at his daughter.  
"Erin," The man states warningly. Knowing she is in trouble, the toddler hides her face in Margaret's neck. Conflicted, the woman has no idea how to respond to the little girl.  
"Look at that. She likes you," Hawkeye smirks as he places her purse and hat with her winter coat. He is still wary of small children, but makes an exception for his friend's daughter. Looking at the little girl who picks her head up, Hawkeye is greeted with the two year old reaching her arms toward him.  
"I'll take her back in," He tells his friend with a forced cheeriness. B.J. nods as he and Margaret watch their friend take the child back into the living room. Heading back to the room, B.J. chuckles as he explains, "She tends to think running off is funny, especially since Peg can't chase after her as much anymore."  
Seeing his friend raise her eyebrow he almost elaborates when he figures she will find out when they enter the living room.  
"Peg, look who's here," The man replies happily. Standing, the other woman shakes Margaret's hand.  
"It's great to see you again! Hawkeye never said you were coming."  
Eyeing her friend, Margaret answers, "He is always one for surprises. It's good to see you too! How far along are you?"  
"6 months at the end of the month," Peg answers sitting back down, but making room for the other woman to sit beside her.  
"Busy, weren't you Beej?" Hawkeye jokes causing his friend to shrug responding, "You're the one dating Margaret."  
At his words, both Hawkeye and Margaret give confused stares.  
"Sorry, I just assumed," He answers thinking back to the kiss the pair share at the end of the war. Both his friends shake their head as Peg asks, "Did you find a job over here? I know you said they had one available."  
"Yeah, I just never expected it to be in the same hospital as this guy," Margaret states nodding toward the younger Pierce. Shock on his face, the man shoots back, "Hey!"  
The entire room laughs at the comment knowing it as ludicrous before breaking into another conversation. Ten minutes in, Erin looks up at her mother saying, "I'm hungry."  
Daniel Pierce looks down at the little girl answering, "You're in luck, Erin. We have the perfect dish for you!"  
With permission from the girl's parents, the older Pierce scoops the child up and takes her to the kitchen.  
"You're dad's a natural with her," Peg comments lightly repositioning herself in her seat.   
"Yeah. He always said he and Mom would've had more kids if I hadn't given them a run for their money," Hawkeye jokes as he leads the group into the kitchen where Erin supposedly helps the older man by handing him objects he needs by having her repeat the objects' names back to him.  
"Looks like your dad's training the nurses young these days Pierce. Is this a new technique in the East we should be implementing?" B.J. comments with a smirk as she repeats the word salt while trying not to spill the container she holds happily.  
"Maybe I should do that at home," Peg muses clearly entertained by the older Pierce's antics.   
"Anything we can do to help, Dad?" Hawkeye questions. Daniel motions toward the back cabinets with his head as he responds, "You could set the table."  
His son gives him a mock salute before roping B.J. into helping him. With the women alone in the kitchen, they ask what they can do.   
"You girls just make yourself at home. The men have got everything covered."  
"Daniel, really. What can we do to help?" Margaret questions seeing he is clearly entertained by the two year old sitting on the counter beside him.  
"There are vegetables to be cut, but that's nothing I can't do," Daniel states making Erin laugh as he makes a face at her. Margaret eyes the other woman conspiratorially as she heads to the refrigerator to begin chopping vegetables. Seeing he has lost, the older man starts to protest when Peg jokingly states, ""I'm pregnant, Mr. Pierce. Not an invalid,"   
"Fine, but call me Daniel. Mr. Pierce is reserved for people who aren't my son's friends."  
Rolling their eyes, the women start to chop vegetables for the stew the man prepares. Half an hour later, dinner is being eaten and three army buddies trade stories of the war that fascinate Daniel and Peg. As they launch into the time they started to prank Hawkeye, B.J. realizes the topic is not appropriate for his daughter. Instead he states nodding toward his daughter, "I'll tell you all more when she's in bed."  
"Bed?" The girl asks disheartened. Laughing, the man answers, "Not now. In a couple hours."


	8. Chapter 8

Letting the Hunnicutts retire to their room a few hours later, Hawkeye, Daniel, and Margaret clear the table. They begin in silence until Hawkeye begins to softly sing Sentimental Journey.  
"You didn't get tired of that song after the twenty third time?" Margaret jokes as she places the dishes in the sink.  
"I decided to give it another go to even it out," He quips amicably handing his friend the dish soap. Turning on the tap, Margaret begins to wash the dishes leaving Hawkeye to dry once his father explains he has to finish paperwork.  
"You know, your hands look lovely tonight, my dear," The younger man teases as she hands him the first of the dishes. Rolling her eyes, Margaret answers, "It must be the dish soap. I've heard it does wonders for your hands."  
The pair stays in companionable silence until Hawkeye asks, "What made you leave the army? Last I heard you were going to work with their medical staff."  
Nodding, the woman answers, "I did for a couple months, but realized I was tired of the way they treated me. To them I was simply a nurse. At the seventy seventh, I was an equal. Already stationed in California, I contacted B.J. and got a job at a emergency room at a hospital near where he and Peg live. I worked there for four months until a position opened up here that would be better here."  
"Admit it Major, you missed me," He jokes. Smirking, the woman replies while handing her friend a cup, "Don't flatter yourself Pierce. Now dry."  
Shaking his head, the man does as he is told.  
"I thought you said you weren't having a party?" Margaret asks a few minutes later. Sensing only curiosity in her voice, Hawkeye shakes his head with a smile as he answers, "I wasn't when you called. The next day, Beej called asking if he and the family could come here to visit and I thought it'd be a great surprise!"  
"Sorry, for doubting you," Margaret supplies awkwardly. A beat later, she says, "Thanks. I forgot how much I missed them."  
"No problem, Margaret," Hawkeye answers as they continue their tast before putting all the food away.  
An hour later, Margaret grabs her coat, but noticing her car is buried to the engine hood in snow, she sighs. Contemplating her options, Margaret does not hear anyone come into the hall.  
"You still here?" Hawkeye asks as he turns the kitchen light off. Turning from her spot near the door, Margaret explains, "My car's snowed in."  
The man looks out the window and notices his friend's dilemma offering, "I can shovel it out for you, but the snowfall right now doesn't look like it's letting up any."  
Margaret shakes her head answering, "I can't ask you to do that this late."  
"Are you asking to stay the night, Major?" Hawkeye grins mischievously. Rolling her eyes, Margaret replies, "There is no use us freezing at ten o'clock at night."  
"Do you have clothes to spend the night in?" Hawkeye questions leading the woman back into the kitchen after turning on the light. Nodding, Margaret answers, "I keep spare clothes in my car. I'll go get them."  
"I'll get them. If it starts coming down harder, I'll be more likely to know my way back."  
"You want a rope to hold on to in this?" Margaret quips knowing there will not be a blizzard tonight.  
"Haha, Margaret. Just give me your keys. I'll let you reel me in another day," He answers putting on his boots and coat. As Hawkeye finishes getting ready, his friend rummages through her purse and hands him the keys while telling him where the bag is. A grin on his face, the man tips his invisible hat. Before walking out the door, he says, "I'll be back."  
The woman watches her friend walk out the door and shivers at the cold air he lets in. Seeing the kettle on the kitchen counter, the woman fills the container with water, turns on the stove, and sets the liquid to boil.  
Twenty minutes later, the screen door to the kitchen slams shut against the wind as Hawkeye, the bag in one hand, shuts the door with the other.  
"Here," The man pants as he deposits the item on the kitchen table. He looks up to see a steaming cup of tea which he eagerly takes from his friend's hands stating, "You're an angel, Margaret."  
Unaccustomed to the compliment, the woman hides her embarrassment by taking a sip of her own drink.  
"You two look cozy," A sleepy B.J. comments as he stumbles into the room a few minutes later. Realizing how they must look, Margaret puts her mug down and grabs her bag.  
"I'm going to go change," She declares quietly leaving the two men in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my absence, I just got back from South Korea.


	9. Chapter 9

"Margaret made tea. You want some?" Hawkeye questions as he takes off his hat, scarf, and gloves.  
Shaking his head, the other man answers, "No. I just came down to get Erin some water. She won't sleep without it."  
"Kids are funny that way," Hawkeye remarks uncomfortably as he pulls his coat off. Filling up a cup, B.J. asks with a raised eyebrow, "So, you and Margaret?"  
"Just friends, Beej. Her car's snowed in so I'm letting her stay the night," Hawkeye answers placing his cup in the sink. Stretching, he states, "I'm going to set up the couch."  
With a shake of his head, B.J. continues his task before heading back to bed. On his way back, he sees Margaret leave the hall bathroom. She gives the man a small nod before heading downstairs to find her friend sprawled onto the ready made couch. Waking the man up after shaking his arm and whispering his name a couple times, he opens his eyes to see his friend leaning over him.  
"Hawk, I need to ask a favor."  
"Anything for a pretty lady like yourself," He replies sleepily. Margaret steels her resolve when she asks, "Can I borrow your toothpaste?"  
"I'll do you one better. You can have the spare toothbrush that's in the medicine cabinet," He replies sitting up letting his eyes adjust to the light he leaves on. Eying her suspiciously, he points out, "You're wearing my robe."  
"Well I needed something to wear over my night dress. Now, just tell me where it is and I'll leave you to sleeping," She replies. Hawkeye shakes his head stating, "I'll get it. It's in Dad's bathroom. And after that, I want my robe back before you take my bed."  
"Pierce," She hisses. Rolling his eyes upward, the man whispers back, "Not with me. I'm taking the couch."  
After a disapproving look, the former army surgeon replies, "I'm perfectly fine sleeping on my own couch, Margaret."  
"No, you're a guest," Hawkeye whispers as he leads his friend back up the stairs. Walking down the hall, Hawkeye enters his father's room, grabs the needed object, and returns to Margaret who waits patiently outside the older man's room.  
"I thought Dad was going to wake up. It was like being a teenager all over again," The man states handing the toothbrush to his friend. Taking the unopened item, the woman retreats back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Emerging a couple minutes later, she realizes she still has her friend's robe on when Hawkeye smiles politely while backing up enough to let her leave the room. Rolling her eyes, Margaret walks back to the man's bedroom. At the door, the woman turns to her friend who stays behind her the whole time she walks down the hall.  
"My robe," He comments. Tired from the long week and simply wanting to go to bed, Margaret hastily unties the robe and hands it to the man.  
"Night, Captain," She hisses before entering the room. Hawkeye looks down at the robe before realizing he has no pajamas of his own. Debating on whether to knock on his bedroom door or not, Pierce, decides to merely untuck his shirt and take off his sweater vest. Sleeping in the clothes he is wearing tonight beats surgery scrubs any day.  
The next morning, Hawkeye wakes up to a small hand nudging him. Confused, the man opens one eye to find Erin Hunnicutt saying his name even though it sounds more like Kye than anything else. Now, fully awake, the man sits up to find a warmly clothed, smirking Margaret standing against the doorway.  
"Kye, breakfast is ready!" The girl states happily trying to pull him up. He makes a show of getting off the couch as he picks up the toddler who squeals in delight as he says turning toward his friend, "Okay, I'm up! Where's Dad?"   
"He said he'd be in his study. Be careful, she just ate an apple," Margaret says as Hawkeye rolls his eyes before making the little girl laugh as they walk into the kitchen. As the group of people eat breakfast that morning, Margaret watches Hawkeye interact with their friend's daughter trying to understand his forced civility toward other children. Soon drawn into one of the various conversations at the table, the former major forgets her musings. As he finishes his food, Hawkeye looks toward the door saying, "I guess I should shovel out your car now."  
"I can help if you--"  
"No, Margaret. You stay inside and do whatever is you do," Hawkeye responds casually as he heads to get his jacket. Feeling slighted, Margaret quickly stands from the table and heads to grab her coat. Watching from their own seats, B.J. shakes his head as his wife gives him a confused glance.  
"Hawk made her feel inferior," He explains before standing from his seat and watching as best he can his friends' heated exchange from the frosted window pain.  
"Margaret, what are you doing out here?" Hawkeye questions when he sees his friend walking toward him as he shovels more of the snow that stands a little below his hip.  
"You need help, obviously!" She states with her hands on her hips. Part of the man wonders if the woman's army persona is secretly part of her personality or she simply adopts it when she is angry.  
"You can barely move in this! It's up to your ribs!" He protests stopping his work.  
"It doesn't mean I'm incapable of shoveling snow!" She retaliates gesturing toward the shovel in the man's hand. Sighing, Hawkeye raises his eyebrows as best he can in his snow gear answering, "Do you know which way to go? I've lived here all my life and I don't even know where I'm going right now. Go inside and stay warm, Margaret!"  
She glares at him causing him to roll his eyes upward. He can see the determination in her eyes, but has no desire for her to help him. Not because she is weak, but because he likes the idea of being chivalrous.  
"Hawk--"  
"Look, Margaret. I know you're capable of helping me, but there's no use in us both freezing," He responds to her stubborn expression. Just as she is about to assert her stubborness and begin to help shovel, Margaret hears boots crunching against the snow. Turning, she sees Hawkeye's former tent mate walking toward them holding a snow shovel.  
"I got this Margaret, Peg says she wants to talk to you about something," B.J. says once he is close to his friends. The woman looks from one man to the other before trudging back toward the house.  
"Thanks, Beej. But, you are aware she probably thinks I asked you to do that," Hawkeye states starting to shovel again. His friend, following the other man's actions, shrugs before they fall into a silent rythm.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe him!" Margaret says as she plays with Erin on the living room floor. The girl is currently giving her books to read to her. Although as soon as the woman opens a book, she is given another. Peg smiles happy that she gets a break from being the sole entertainer.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it," B.J.'s wife surmises still unconvinced the former Chief Surgeon and Head Army Nurse are not a couple.  
"He slighted me. I'm sorry, you don't need to hear my ranting. How are you two doing? I didn't get to see you much before I left."  
"Fine. About the same as when you left. What about you? Didn't you visit your sister before applying for your job?"  
Margaret nods answering, "She lives out here and just had a baby, so I figured I'd help out. I was also able to find an apartment better this way. When I got here, the job I'd been told about was filled."  
Not privy to the woman's latest news, Peg asks, "How did you hear about the one here?"  
"One of the nurses on the staff knew one of B.J. and Hawkeye's Swamp mates," She answers  
"What happened in here?" Daniel jokes coming from the study.  
"Sorry, did we disturb you?" Peg asks knowing the man is still working on paperwork. Daniel shakes his head as he looks out the living room window.  
"What's Hawkeye doing out there?" The man asks with a chuckle watching his son throw snowballs at someone he cannot see.  
Turning Margaret watches the scene outside and a small smile creeps to her lips.  
"They were shoveling out my car," The woman states as she stands up and crosses her arms. Smiling at the men's antics, she is unaware of Peg standing beside her shaking her head. Erin requests to be picked up to which Peg complies. Seeing her daughter enthralled with the snow, the mother asks if her daughter wants to play outside as well. Twenty minutes later, all the adults and Erin are playing outside. Hawkeye, dragging B.J. with him, begins to build a barrier to keep him and his friend safe from his father and friend who capture a giggling toddler for their team.  
"Not fair! You can't use my own daughter against me!" B.J. cries before dodging a snowball. The game lasts for about half an hour until a tired Erin starts to doze off in the snow. Seeing the child begin to doze, Daniel calls for a cease fire before carrying the two year old inside the house. He returns ten minutes later and the game resumes. Finally, after feeling the effects of the cold, the group heads back inside.  
Two hours later, Margaret is telling her friends good- bye before heading back to her apartment. Reluctant to let the woman leave, Erin somehow finagles her way into being between the former army nurse and the doorway.  
"I'll see you again, Erin. I promise. Maybe when you have a new baby brother or sister, I'll get to see you."Entering her apartment, after driving the slowest she has ever driven, Margaret collapses on her couch. Knowing it is too late to make dinner, she simply forgoes the food wishing to be at the Pierce's instead. Their food is usually better than what she tries to make. With a yawn, she curls up on her couch and falls asleep. Waking a little, she feels a soft, small hand nudging her. Knowing she has no cat, the woman opens her eyes to find a little girl around four with black hair and sea green eyes staring at her.  
"Mommy, Max won't share!"  
"Did you ask nicely?" Margaret questions getting up from the sofa, which is now at the Pierce house. Walking behind her daughter, the blonde sees another child, a boy, a year older than the girl with her eye color and a familiar Puckish nature taunting the girl with his cap gun. As the girl cries for him to be nice, another person comes in the room.  
"I though I said for you to be quiet for your mom," The man beside her says as he mumbles sarcastically, "Remind me to tell your father how much I'm loving the gun faze his grandson is going through."  
Realizing the man is Hawkeye, Margaret stares at him as if trying to make sense of her life. Hearing the phone ring, the woman jolts awake trying to gain her bearings.  
"Hello?" The woman asks. Finding the operator is asking if she wants to take the call on the other line, Margaret accepts even though she zones out when the woman mentions the name.  
"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to make sure you got home okay."  
"Yeah, Hawk, I did," She responds trying to forget her dream. The pair talks for a few more minutes before Margaret hangs her phone back up. Sighing, the woman heads to her bedroom to get ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the woman looks out her living room window to see the snow is melted some. Smiling at the sight, the woman turns toward her kitchen and begins breakfast. For the rest of the day she does the cleaning she neglects from the previous week while trying to forget her dream from the night before. Hours later after she puts the mop and mop bucket away, the woman sits in her now clean, yet empty, kitchen and contemplates a life married to Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Shaking her head knowing the dream is simply due to seeing B.J., Erin, and Peg, the former army nurse decides to relax. Sitting on her sofa, the woman grabs The Last of the Mohicans from her coffee table and starts reading. To her dismay after she goes to bed, the woman dreams again about the raven haired girl and the Puckish boy only now she is standing at the 4077 and the children are some of the orphans.  
Making her way into work on Monday, Margaret decides to only focus on work. Her dream the night before does nothing to keep her professional, except for an operating room being one of the various settings for her dream. With a long sigh, Margaret preps the nurses before scrubbing for the surgery she finds out she has in half an hour. Spending three hours in an operating room with a doctor who reminds her of Charles Emerson Winchester the Third at the beginning of his being at the seventy seventh is enough to make her watch an endless run of Groucho Marx movies. Walking down the hallway after the surgery, Margaret is happy for her lunch break. As she eats her food, the woman comes rather close to leaning her head against the wall of the booth she sits in.  
"This seat taken?" A voice asks from beside her. Still preoccupied with falling asleep at the table the nurse shakes her head.  
"Margaret?" The voice asks rather presumptuously. Realizing who the person in front of her is not, the woman thinks about shuddering. The surgeon from her previous surgery is sitting across from her and she has no way to escape. Seeing Hawkeye come in, Margaret tries to make contact with him, but to no avail. Instead she is stuck with a Charles Winchester version of Frank Burns. Finally when he asks her on a date, the woman decides to leave the table. Feeling she is free, Margaret throws the rest of her food away before heading out the side door.  
As the day progresses, the former Army nurse is plagued by the annoying surgeon from OR as he relentlessly asks her for a date. The third time the man corners her near a patient's room, Hawkeye rounds the corner before he can hear his friend's negative reply. Shaking his head, the former womanizing jokester heads back to his office and drowns himself in a hearty mix of self- deprecation and pity. Part of him wonders how he can think he has a chance with Margaret. War changes people, but he figures it does not change Hot Lips Houlihan as much as it ought. Turning back around, Hawkeye walks back to the office he shares with the other orthopedics.  
Turning back toward the office he shares with the other two bone doctors, the man prepares for any future patients. With the other two doctors gone, Hawkeye is the only man to answer the office door.  
"Dr. Pierce, you're needed over in the Trauma ward," One of the nurses says. With a sigh, Hawkeye answers, "I'll be over there in a minute. Do you know what happened?"  
Shaking her head, the nurse responds, "I was just told to find you. I think it's a couple fractured femurs, but that's only from what I caught a glimpse of."  
"Thanks, I owe you a drink," He mumbles before heading toward the trauma ward. Being directed toward two teens, he immediately pictures some of the wounded and Korea. The boys are bandaged on their arms and one he can tell is bandaged in the thigh.  
"We were shooting off our dad's guns for the season and--"  
"You were being dumb," Hawkeye states plainly. He understands being stupid as a teenager; but, after seeing so many kids with shrapnel in them, he has no desire to see teenagers with gunshot wounds after having fun. Inhaling, he tries to control his emotions before saying, "Can you tell me which arm is broken?"  
The younger of the boys, maybe fourteen, answers, "It's not my arm. I broke my ankle helping Tom out."  
"Okay. What's your name?"  
"Mick Johnston," The fourteen year old responds. Turning to the other boy, he asks, "So you must be Gideon."  
"I'm called Tom," The boy grumbles. Rolling his eyes, Hawkeye asks for the boys' x-rays before deciding how to apply the bandages to the injured body parts. Once the boys are given a bed, the former army surgeon patches the boys up. Exiting the room, he bumps into Margaret who sees the disgruntled look on her friend's face.  
"What's wrong?" She asks quickly knowing the surgeon from earlier is working nearby. Her friend shakes his head before brushing passed the surgeon he dubs Ferret Face Winchester.


	12. Chapter 12

Knowing he has no reason to be jealous of his friend, the man tries to calm himself down as he walks down the corridor. Remembering his stethoscope is still in the recovery ward, the man walks back in time to hear his friend yelling at Ferret Face Winchester. Realizing Margaret is simply trying to defend herself, the former womanizer walks up to his friend, gives a suggestive greeting, and asks her if she can help him find his medical instrument. Wondering what the man is playing at, she agrees. The loathsome surgeon follows. Aware of the man's presence, Hawkeye states, "You know, this feels nice, like old times. What say you and I see if we can make ourselves useful later?"  
Trying suppress a chuckle, the nurse replies as she hands him the stethoscope which resides near Mick and Tom, "Not in front of the children, Pierce."  
"Fine, but you owe me dinner or something," Hawkeye replies eager to get a rise out of the other man. In his peripheral vision, he can see the teens smirking and all but relishing the sight before them.  
"I already did," She states brushing passed him and grazing her friend's hand with her own in appreciation. Seeing the civilian surgeon's gob smacked expression, Hawkeye leaves saying, "Sorry."  
He tries his hardest not to let a smug expression cross his face as he walks back down the hall. The rest of his shift goes by rather well for him. The next day, however, is another story. Walking into the hospital he finds the place different. Everything is the same. Patients are being treated and the staff are doing their jobs. The only difference is the murmuring in the halls. It dies whenever he walks by. Not one to fully care what others think of him, Hawkeye surprisingly cares today. Especially, when Ferret Faced Winchester's name is used in hushed tones around him. An hour into his shift, he sees Margaret walking down the hall and pulls her to the side.  
"Are people whispering around you?" The man asks trying to gain insight into the hospital's gossip mill. Shaking her head, Margaret places her hand on his upper arm asking, "Are you feeling okay?"  
Hawkeye takes in a breath of air before replying dismissively, "It's probably nothing. Forget I asked."  
Confused, Margaret gives her friend a concerned glance as she drops her hand and walks toward the nurse's station. Just as she gets ready for the day, she notices a couple nurses staring at her. The women are young and are recent graduates from Boston's nursing program as well as daughters of two of the families in Crabapple Cove. Dismissing her slightly paranoid thoughts toward the girls, Margaret simply grabs her clipboard and pencil and heads to the area she is assigned for the week. Just as she is about to walk away, one of the girls comes up to her.  
"Nurse Houlihan?" The red headed girl of around twenty one asks.   
"Call me Margaret," She states kindly. The girl tests the new name as she asks, "Is it true you're dating Doctor Pierce?"  
Margaret tries not to roll her eyes. Instead, she asks with forced cheeriness, "Where did you hear that?"  
"One of the other nurses said something. She witnessed what happened yesterday between you and the surgeon on duty yesterday," The young nurse replies. Her lips pursed slightly, Margaret tries not to sound upset as she says, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Especially at the nurses station."  
Walking away, Margaret checks her clipboard again as she tries to figure out how a comment that does not phase her a month ago can sting now. She and Hawkeye are friends and share a relationship forged by war, but she knows not to expect anything more. Their time in Korea is over. The kiss they share the first time they see each other after five months is residual feeling from the war. She knows this. Just as she begins to repeat a mantra to herself about not liking her former Army buddy, she hears her name over the intercom. Diverting her course toward surgery, she assists the surgeon as they work on a man with a severe leg laceration. As she helps, Margaret is suddenly back in Korea having a flashback of working on the many boys that come into the army hospital everyday. From her side she hears a voice ask if she is okay. Realizing where she is, the former army nurse answers affirmitavely. She has to fully concentrate through the rest of the surgery. Untying her surgical garb, she feels a pair of hands behind her helping with the coat. Immediately on the defensive, she growls, "Get your hands off me."  
Fully unaware of what she says until she says it, Margaret's face is one of shock as she turns to see the young nurse from earlier almost pass out from her attitude. Knowing the young nurse is only trying to help, the former army nurse apologizes saying, "I'm sorry, Donna. I shouldn't have snapped. I guess I was back in the army for a second."  
Donna shakes her head answering, "It's fine. My brother's still trying to readjust too. Last week he woke up the whole house screaming when a car backfired next door."  
With a somber smile, the woman says, "Well tell him I hope he feels better. From one person in the army to another."  
"I will," Donna replies. Just as she is about to leave, Margaret asks, "What's your brother's name? I have a friend dealing with the war too."  
"Robert Callum," The other nurse replies. The older nurse makes a mental note of the name before decompressing from the after effects of the war. The rest of the day she spends on autopilot thinking of anything but the war and the dreams that keep her up at night for the past few nights. Leaving the hospital after her shift, Margaret composes herself until she gets to her car. Safe from the prying eyes of the rest of the staff, the woman cries for the various men and women who lose their lives in war as well as the exhaustion that comes from her job. She sits in her car until her crying comes to a sniffle when she hears a tap on her front passenger door. Looking up, she is surprised to see Hawkeye who she sees mouth if she is alright. Knowing she cannot hide anything from the man she shakes her head and unlocks the car door. Sliding into the seat beside her, Hawkeye says nothing. He knows she will talk when she is ready. After a few minutes, Margaret complains about her day and the war. When she is done ranting, the man asks, "What else is wrong?"  
He knows there is more bothering her. Her deamenor is different since last Saturday and he wants to know why. Shaking her head, the woman decides not to answer. Just as her friend begins to leave, she says, "I had a reoccurring dream about these two kids. The first time, I was their mother--"  
She stops, not wanting to tell her friend that he is the father of the dream children. Telling him any of the dreams at all is awkward, but he is one of her only friends at the hospital and in general. They have a history.  
"And the second?" Hawkeye prompts seeing his friend's gaze shift from distant and reflective to scared and withdrawn.  
"They were orphans in Seoul. We had to operate on them." She says willing her emotions to stay in check. The children seem so real in her dream, and she wishes them to be real. However, her mind is stopped when Hawkeye asks tentatively, "The whole 4077th?"  
Margaret shakes her head.  
"Just you and me," She responds softly as she immediately adds, "I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear any of that."  
Noticing her revert to her former army persona, Hawkeye knows she will not open up anymore. He simply squeezes her hand and begins to leave when she asks much like she did when they are shelled at in an abandoned hut, "Stay."  
Seeing the errant, single tear escape her, Hawkeye pulls her close not caring if anyone sees them. They are not in a war anymore and neither is married. To calm her, he asks, "Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"  
Her head leaving her friend's shoulder, she questions him.  
"Twenty questions," He replies hoping the game will keep her mind off the dreams that haunt her. Giving her time to figure out who she wants him to guess, he wonders if dreams have been haunting her since they have been home. Deciding not to ask at the moment, Hawkeye asks if she has decided on a topic. She nods.  
They play Twenty Questions for about twenty minutes before going their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Dad," Hawkeye greets as he enters the house. His dad is watching television in the living room when the man sits beside him.  
"Rough day?" He questions knowing when his son needs to vent. Hawkeye shakes his head answering, "Tough day with Margaret."  
Daniel nods knowing the events of the day before. He is rather pleased by the events, if he is honest. Part of him want his son to settle down and no one is as good for his son as Margaret is. Instead, he keeps silent as his son rambles about his day.  
"I don't even know how everyone found out," Hawkeye states refering to the rumors spreading around the hospital. With a chuckle, the man's father answers, "Maybe you should make it real."  
"No, Margaret wouldn't be okay with that."  
"Did you ask her?" The man replies. From what he observes of the woman, the older surgeon thinks otherwise. Shaking his head, Hawkeye quips, "Maybe on April Fools, Dad. I don't think Margaret can handle anything else on her plate right now."  
Daniel decides not to ask what is wrong with the woman he regards as a daughter. Instead, he replies before getting up and leaving the room, "Why don't you ask her."  
Now sitting in silence, Hawkeye mulls over his dad's words for a while before shutting off the living room light and going upstairs. As he lays in his bed and tries to sleep, the man wonders if Margaret really does like him. Their actions toward each other are similar to Korea, yet he can sense a slight difference. They have a closer relationship than they once share, but he attributes the closeness to being survivors of the war. Still dissecting his and his friend's relationship, the man stops when he grabs his robe to take a shower. A smile plays on his features when he smells the faint scent of the bottle blonde. Leaving the bathroom ten minutes later, the man walks back to his room. Putting his pajamas on, the man shuts the dresser drawer and is surprised when a small object rolls off the furniture.   
Curious, the former surgeon bends down and picks up the cylindrical object. He chuckles when he realizes he is now in possession of Hot Lips Houlihan's lipstick. Placing the closed tube of lipstick on the dresser, Hawkeye turns off his light before going to bed. The next morning he wakes up to his alarm. Not one to enjoy early wake up calls, the man groans as he blindly turns off the object. Placing his head back on his pillow the man does not wake up until he remembers it is the middle of the week. Jumping out of bed, the man silently thanks the army for a least teaching him how to dress quickly.  
Rushing into work close to an hour late, the man quickly finds his chart after clocking in. Perusing the three people he has to bandage, the man nearly walks into a young red head he remembers vaguely.  
"Donna?" He questions remembering the young woman and her brother running around the house when his father would invite her family over for dinner every now and again. Their fathers work together still.  
"Hawkeye? I thought you worked here, but I haven't actually seen you!" Donna states happily as she remembers his girlfriend at the time pushing her on a tire swing on his property.  
"I've been working here for about six months now. How's your family?" He asks generally curious about Crabapple Cove during his departure.  
"Fine! Mom's mainly just happy that Robbie's home," The red head replies.  
"Did he go to school like he wanted? I know he was in line for a scholarship," Hawkeye asks.  
"No. He was drafted the last year of the conflict," Donna softly replies. The look of concern the man shows makes the young woman explain, "He's still alive! He's just not doing his best readjusting."  
A small smile on his lips, Hawkeye says, "Well, tell him I hope he gets better. From one army draftee to another."  
Seeing the small smirk on her face, the orthopedic surgeon treats her as if she is four again asking, "What?"  
"Nurse Houlihan said something similar to that yesterday. You and Robbie should talk some time. It may help," Donna answers thankful to have both Pierces back in the Cove. Nodding, Hawkeye answers, "I will. Good luck Donnie."  
The look on her face at the old nickname makes the older man smile. Remembering teasing her like a younger cousin, the man is in rather bright spirits for the rest of the day. Finding a place to eat lunch later, Hawkeye spies Margaret at a far table. Her back turned to him, he is able to bend down and whisper, "Your lipstick is at my house."  
Shock draining color from her face, Margaret practically pulls him onto the chair next to her as she hisses, "What?"  
"You left your lipstick at my house on Saturday," He states plainly. Her jaw setting, the blonde asks, "Do you have to talk so loud?"  
"What do you mean?" The man asks enjoying the flush that comes to her cheeks.  
"My nurses have been gossiping non stop about us," Margaret mutters as she spears a piece of her food with her fork. Wriggling his eyebrows, her friend asks, "Have they?"  
"This isn't funny Pierce. The last time people joked about me like this was Frank," She states much to her friend's chagrin.  
"Thanks," He mutters cured of his joking nature for the day.  
"Hawk," She starts. The surgeon shakes his head causing an awkward tension between the pair. Just when they feel they can speak to each other again, Donna asks if their extra seats are taken.  
"No, sit down," Hawkeye invites eager to catch up with girl he remembers as just entering nursing school. Starting into an easy conversation with the pair, Donna regales Margaret with stories of her childhood going over to the Pierce's house and Hawkeye being their designated babysitter for the night.  
"And you didn't push her on the tire swing?" Margaret teases lightly. Rolling his eyes, the man answers, "Robbie wanted to play baseball. I told her she'd have to wait. Besides, Millie offered to help out."  
Raising her eyebrow, Margaret questions the other female name in the man's story.  
"Girlfriend. She was nice," Donna states.  
"And now she's married to a grocer and they have three kids," Hawkeye states plainly in an effort to explain Millie's being off the market. With a smirk and reverting a little to her teenage self, Donna replies, "They actually have five now. You missed a lot while you were gone."  
"Millie Taylor has five kids now?" Hawkeye questions in disbelief. Donna nods her head before turning to Margaret and asking about her life. The older nurse knows the young woman poses no threat to her and sees her as a younger sister or a niece of some sort. With a smile, the blonde gives a small snippet of her life before asking the young woman about nursing school. As the women talk, Hawkeye bids his leave once his name is called over the intercom. Walking out of the room, the man is happy for Margaret. Making another friend in the hospital as well as Crabapple Cove will do her well. He wonders if inviting Donna and her family over will be a bad thing. As the day progresses, he notices Margaret and Donna talking more and decides to talk to his father about having Margaret and Donna and her family over for dinner one day. Still thinking about the topic on his way home, Hawkeye opens the front door to find his dad heading out.  
"Where're you headed?" Hawkeye asks with an eyebrow raise knowing his father to date every now and again.  
"Office dinner. It got postponed due to the snow last weekend and no one could do anything until tonight. Besides, the office is closed the rest of the week," Daniel replies as he adjusts his tie. Shaking his head, Hawkeye heads to the kitchen and makes himself the only dish he knows how to cook. Drinking the rest of his glass of Scotch, Hawkeye questions why he chooses today to drink. Walking toward the phone that resides in the hallway, the former surgeon picks up the receiver and tries to connect to California. When no response comes from the Hunnicutts, the man asks the operator to connect him to a different number. When an answer comes, Hawkeye states, "My dad's gone out tonight."  
"Hawk?" Margaret questions from her line. All she gets is the same statement repeated to her. Wondering if her friend is drinking she blantantly asks him.  
"Just a couple glasses of Scotch. Not anything too heavy," He replies as he pours himself another glass as he wonders how his father has a social life and he is the one sitting at home. What he does not realize is he says his thoughts out loud.   
"Hawkeye, I'm coming over," Margaret states wanting to take the liquor from her friend before he drinks the rest of the bottle and hates himself the next day at work.


	14. Chapter 14

Entering the Pierce home half an hour later, Margaret calls out to her friend whose voice echoes from the kitchen. Entering the room to find the man sitting at the table nursing a glass of amber liquid, the blonde takes off her gloves and puts them in her coat pocket before sitting down in front of him.  
"Want some?" He asks, "We can celebrate how the war has killed my social life."  
She can hear the bitterness in his tone as he slurrs his statement. Taking the bottle from him, Margaret can see the hurt in his eyes. For what, she is not sure. All she knows is that he needs to stop drinking and go to bed. Ignoring his terrible attempts to keep refilling his cup, Margaret helps her friend up the stairs and to his room.   
"I can walk," He slurrs before taking his arm from around the woman. He holds onto the railing at the top of the stairs when he realizes he is a little dizzy. Rolling her eyes, the blonde takes charge of the man once again. Helping him stumble to his room, she tries her best to ignore his lopsided grin as he states, "Major, are you trying to take advantage of me?"   
Ignoring his comment, the woman places the man on the bed, takes his shoes off, and covers him up with a blanket. Thankfully his tie and jacket are sitting downstairs. Seeing her lipstick on the dresser, she pockets the item and turning off his light says, "Goodnight, Captain Pierce."   
Coming downstairs, Margaret places the cap back on the bottle of scotch, downs the rest of the little bit of scotch in the cup, and places the objects in the sink. After the night's previous events, she is happy her will power is leaning toward the side of only the little gulp of alcohol she gets. Drunk Hawkeye is not her favorite. Just as she is about to leave, the woman sees a car pull up to the house. Seeing Daniel Pierce exit the vehicle, Margaret waits for him to come inside. Shocked to see her, the man asks what is wrong.  
"Hawkeye's drunk. He's sleeping it off right now. I'd give him an aspirin if he wakes up though. His head should be hurting tomorrow," She states as she puts her gloves back on. Daniel nods giving his thanks as he opens the door for his son's friend. She smiles slightly before heading off to her car. Daniel shakes his head wondering what is wrong with his son. Making sure Margaret leaves safely, the man soon enters his home. Taking off his coat, he hangs the garment up on the peg in the hallway before heading up to bed.  
The next morning, Hawkeye comes into the kitchen dressed in his clothes from the night before. His father smirks when he sees him as he asks, "Did you have a nice night?"  
"Not now Dad. My head is pounding," He replies as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table the man looks up from the brown liquid before him to see an aspirin tablet at his place setting with a glass of water beside it.  
"Thanks, Dad," The man replies. Daniel shakes his head replying, "Nurse's orders."   
Hawkeye stares at his father in confusion before remembering Margaret coming into the house last night.   
"I should thank her later," He mumbles. Daniel, hearing his son's reply answers, "You could do a lot more than thank her. There aren't too many women who can put up wih us Pierce men."  
"I thought I got the stubborness from Mom," Hawkeye replies disregarding his father's former comment.  
"You inherited her sense of right and wrong. The hot headed anger comes from me," He states proudly. Taking one last sip of his coffee, Hawkeye replies, "I'm gonna be late. I'll see you later, Dad."  
"Bye, son," Daniel replies wondering when his son will start to date his chosen daughter- in- law.   
In the hospital, Hawkeye goes to check the x-ray of his most recent case when he   
"Feeling any better?" Margaret questions softly. He merely groans. His ability to tolerate his liquor is diminishing and wonders if martinis are still a better substitute. However, he really is grateful to have a friend that will help him like she does.   
"Thanks for taking care of me," He states softly hoping no one will hear him. Margaret smiles slightly as she answers, "Next time, you may not be so lucky."  
Hawkeye can see the look in her eyes as she says her words. Her expression is similar to all the times he nearly dies in Korea. Worry and concern fill her emotions as does curiosity. The man is well aware she wants to talk to him prompting him to answer,"Not now."  
"Friday at my place," She responds needing to have the higher ground in whatever happens between her and her friend. Nodding, the man answers, "Friday. I'll bring the wine."  
A stern gaze from the woman causes him to answer, "Fine. No wine."  
"Nurse," One of the other nursing staff calls out causing the blonde to turn her head. She smiles slightly before squeezing her friend's hand. As both walk away from each other, the two friends try to pretend they hear and feel nothing either for the rumors around the hospital or the feelings surrounding each other. Heading home later that night, Margaret looks through her fridge to see what she can make for the next day. With a smirk on her face, the woman makes her desicion before heading off to bed trying her best not to dream of a raven haired little girl and a boy with her eyes.   
The next day as she finishes dinner, Margaret hears a knock on her apartment door. Smoothing her dress, she walks over and soon lets her friend into her apartment.  
"You said you didn't want any wine," Hawkeye states as he holds up two bottles of Coca- Cola and walks into the apartment. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I just got done with dinner. I hope stew is fine."  
"Yeah, it's fine," The man replies as he tries not to stare too long at his friend. Instead, he focuses on one of the pictures on a shelf. Knowing what picture her friend is examining, the blonde explains, "One of the nurses took it toward the beginning of the war. She gave it to me as a good- bye present.  
"This is the party Trap and I threw," He states nostalgically remembering the difference in his friend's demeanor with red hair. Still wondering about the change, he asks, "Why'd you die your hair that night?"  
Margaret shrugs and replies, "I wanted to feel more care free that night. Besides, Frank didn't want to go to the party in the first place, so it may have also been an act of rebellion."  
The man nods as he once again notices how nice the dress she wears compliments her eyes. Smirking at her friend, she asks, "What?"  
"Your dress. You look nice," Hawkeye states causing Margaret to smile softly at him. Taking the sodas from her friend, the woman goes into the kitchen to find her bottle opener. Just as she opens the drinks, one of the metal tops cuts her finger causing her to run water over her right hand.  
"You okay?" Hawkeye questions coming in the room when he hears his friend let in a sharp intake of breath. Nodding, Margaret answers as she begins to put pressure on her index finger, "Just cut myself getting those lids off."  
Seeing her finger is still bleeding when she takes away the dish towel nearby, Hawkeye says, "Let me take a look."  
His friend gives him her hand for him to examine while protesting, "It's not bad. I can fix it with a Band- Aid."  
Rolling his eyes at her as he examines her finger, the man replies, "Humor me, Major."  
Sighing, the woman lets her friend examine her hand as she reaches for the Band- Aids she keeps in her kitchen drawer. Handing him the box, Hawkeye smiles as he quips, "Why thank- you nurse. You been working here long?"  
"Just fix it, Pierce so we can eat," She states with a small smirk playing on her lips.  
"Yes, ma'am," He mocks as he bandages his friend. Giving back the box, Margaret puts the item away before turning toward the stove. Making sure the food is still hot, the woman turns to her friend asking, "Can you grab a couple of bowls? Their in the cabinet right above your head."  
Grabbing the bowls and placing them on the counter, Hawkeye states as his friend pours the food, "This smells good."  
He can see the small blush that escapes her cheeks as she replies, "Thank- you. I had leftovers."  
With a smirk, Hawkeye grabs his bowl and takes the offered spoon. Sitting down, he quips, "You did tell me you were going to tell me what you could do with leftovers."  
Taking a bite of the food, the man is pleasantly surprised when he finds the food to taste as good as it smells. Noticing his expression, Margaret teases, "You think I couldn't cook?"  
"No," The man replies as his eyes grow wide, "It's just. You weren't kidding when you said what you told me that when we were being shelled."  
A small smile graces her lips causing her friend to smile in return. As they eat and talk, the army buddies realize their relationship is deeper than they think.


	15. Chapter 15

Entering the Pierce home half an hour later, Margaret calls out to her friend whose voice echoes from the kitchen. Entering the room to find the man sitting at the table nursing a glass of amber liquid, the blonde takes off her gloves and puts them in her coat pocket before sitting down in front of him.  
"Want some?" He asks, "We can celebrate how the war has killed my social life."  
She can hear the bitterness in his tone as he slurrs his statement. Taking the bottle from him, Margaret can see the hurt in his eyes. For what, she is not sure. All she knows is that he needs to stop drinking and go to bed. Ignoring his terrible attempts to keep refilling his cup, Margaret helps her friend up the stairs and to his room.   
"I can walk," He slurrs before taking his arm from around the woman. He holds onto the railing at the top of the stairs when he realizes he is a little dizzy. Rolling her eyes, the blonde takes charge of the man once again. Helping him stumble to his room, she tries her best to ignore his lopsided grin as he states, "Major, are you trying to take advantage of me?"   
Ignoring his comment, the woman places the man on the bed, takes his shoes off, and covers him up with a blanket. Thankfully his tie and jacket are sitting downstairs. Seeing her lipstick on the dresser, she pockets the item and turning off his light says, "Goodnight, Captain Pierce."   
Coming downstairs, Margaret places the cap back on the bottle of scotch, downs the rest of the little bit of scotch in the cup, and places the objects in the sink. After the night's previous events, she is happy her will power is leaning toward the side of only the little gulp of alcohol she gets. Drunk Hawkeye is not her favorite. Just as she is about to leave, the woman sees a car pull up to the house. Seeing Daniel Pierce exit the vehicle, Margaret waits for him to come inside. Shocked to see her, the man asks what is wrong.  
"Hawkeye's drunk. He's sleeping it off right now. I'd give him an aspirin if he wakes up though. His head should be hurting tomorrow," She states as she puts her gloves back on. Daniel nods giving his thanks as he opens the door for his son's friend. She smiles slightly before heading off to her car. Daniel shakes his head wondering what is wrong with his son. Making sure Margaret leaves safely, the man soon enters his home. Taking off his coat, he hangs the garment up on the peg in the hallway before heading up to bed.  
The next morning, Hawkeye comes into the kitchen dressed in his clothes from the night before. His father smirks when he sees him as he asks, "Did you have a nice night?"  
"Not now Dad. My head is pounding," He replies as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table the man looks up from the brown liquid before him to see an aspirin tablet at his place setting with a glass of water beside it.  
"Thanks, Dad," The man replies. Daniel shakes his head replying, "Nurse's orders."   
Hawkeye stares at his father in confusion before remembering Margaret coming into the house last night.   
"I should thank her later," He mumbles. Daniel, hearing his son's reply answers, "You could do a lot more than thank her. There aren't too many women who can put up wih us Pierce men."  
"I thought I got the stubborness from Mom," Hawkeye replies disregarding his father's former comment.  
"You inherited her sense of right and wrong. The hot headed anger comes from me," He states proudly. Taking one last sip of his coffee, Hawkeye replies, "I'm gonna be late. I'll see you later, Dad."  
"Bye, son," Daniel replies wondering when his son will start to date his chosen daughter- in- law.   
In the hospital, Hawkeye goes to check the x-ray of his most recent case when he   
"Feeling any better?" Margaret questions softly. He merely groans. His ability to tolerate his liquor is diminishing and wonders if martinis are still a better substitute. However, he really is grateful to have a friend that will help him like she does.   
"Thanks for taking care of me," He states softly hoping no one will hear him. Margaret smiles slightly as she answers, "Next time, you may not be so lucky."  
Hawkeye can see the look in her eyes as she says her words. Her expression is similar to all the times he nearly dies in Korea. Worry and concern fill her emotions as does curiosity. The man is well aware she wants to talk to him prompting him to answer,"Not now."  
"Friday at my place," She responds needing to have the higher ground in whatever happens between her and her friend. Nodding, the man answers, "Friday. I'll bring the wine."  
A stern gaze from the woman causes him to answer, "Fine. No wine."  
"Nurse," One of the other nursing staff calls out causing the blonde to turn her head. She smiles slightly before squeezing her friend's hand. As both walk away from each other, the two friends try to pretend they hear and feel nothing either for the rumors around the hospital or the feelings surrounding each other. Heading home later that night, Margaret looks through her fridge to see what she can make for the next day. With a smirk on her face, the woman makes her desicion before heading off to bed trying her best not to dream of a raven haired little girl and a boy with her eyes.   
The next day as she finishes dinner, Margaret hears a knock on her apartment door. Smoothing her dress, she walks over and soon lets her friend into her apartment.  
"You said you didn't want any wine," Hawkeye states as he holds up two bottles of Coca- Cola and walks into the apartment. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I just got done with dinner. I hope stew is fine."  
"Yeah, it's fine," The man replies as he tries not to stare too long at his friend. Instead, he focuses on one of the pictures on a shelf. Knowing what picture her friend is examining, the blonde explains, "One of the nurses took it toward the beginning of the war. She gave it to me as a good- bye present.  
"This is the party Trap and I threw," He states nostalgically remembering the difference in his friend's demeanor with red hair. Still wondering about the change, he asks, "Why'd you die your hair that night?"  
Margaret shrugs and replies, "I wanted to feel more care free that night. Besides, Frank didn't want to go to the party in the first place, so it may have also been an act of rebellion."  
The man nods as he once again notices how nice the dress she wears compliments her eyes. Smirking at her friend, she asks, "What?"  
"Your dress. You look nice," Hawkeye states causing Margaret to smile softly at him. Taking the sodas from her friend, the woman goes into the kitchen to find her bottle opener. Just as she opens the drinks, one of the metal tops cuts her finger causing her to run water over her right hand.  
"You okay?" Hawkeye questions coming in the room when he hears his friend let in a sharp intake of breath. Nodding, Margaret answers as she begins to put pressure on her index finger, "Just cut myself getting those lids off."  
Seeing her finger is still bleeding when she takes away the dish towel nearby, Hawkeye says, "Let me take a look."  
His friend gives him her hand for him to examine while protesting, "It's not bad. I can fix it with a Band- Aid."  
Rolling his eyes at her as he examines her finger, the man replies, "Humor me, Major."  
Sighing, the woman lets her friend examine her hand as she reaches for the Band- Aids she keeps in her kitchen drawer. Handing him the box, Hawkeye smiles as he quips, "Why thank- you nurse. You been working here long?"  
"Just fix it, Pierce so we can eat," She states with a small smirk playing on her lips.  
"Yes, ma'am," He mocks as he bandages his friend. Giving back the box, Margaret puts the item away before turning toward the stove. Making sure the food is still hot, the woman turns to her friend asking, "Can you grab a couple of bowls? Their in the cabinet right above your head."  
Grabbing the bowls and placing them on the counter, Hawkeye states as his friend pours the food, "This smells good."  
He can see the small blush that escapes her cheeks as she replies, "Thank- you. I had leftovers."  
With a smirk, Hawkeye grabs his bowl and takes the offered spoon. Sitting down, he quips, "You did tell me you were going to tell me what you could do with leftovers."  
Taking a bite of the food, the man is pleasantly surprised when he finds the food to taste as good as it smells. Noticing his expression, Margaret teases, "You think I couldn't cook?"  
"No," The man replies as his eyes grow wide, "It's just. You weren't kidding when you said what you told me that when we were being shelled."  
A small smile graces her lips causing her friend to smile in return. As they eat and talk, the army buddies realize their relationship is deeper than they think.

After finishing dinner, Margaret begins to clear the dishes away. Hawkeye watches for a second wondering if the woman in the wool, blue dress wants the life he wants. He knows deep down she wants kids one day, but wonders if she resigns herself to never finding the right man. Finally obtaining the courage to ask what he wants, the former Chief Surgeon asks, "Do you ever dream about having a family? Now, after the war?"  
The question comes as a surprise to her. Of course she thinks on the subject of children and marriage, but after the dreams she has through out the week. The former Head Army Nurse wonders if she will ever get the chance. Instead of unloading her deepest fears on the man, Margaret answers simply, "Sometimes."  
Content with the answer, Hawkeye helps his friend with the dishes before they sit at the table again. Their conversation is fairly platonic, and somehow throughout the course of the evening, Margaret opens a couple beers causing both to be a little tipsy, but still coherent as they continue their overdue conversation. Setting her cup down, Margaret looks at her friend asking, "Do you ever think about it? After everything?"  
"Settling down?" Hawkeye comments. His eyes stare back at his friend much like in Korea when they feel as if they are the only ones there. She nods prompting him to continue, "Yeah. It's just hard, yah know? No one wants a war addled former Army surgeon. At least in and near Crabapple Cove. They want the younger guys. The boys that we helped patch up to send back to the fighting."  
"Is that why you drank the other night?" Margaret asks. Hawkeye can see the concern in her expression and knows he has little chance to joke his way out of the situation. Instead, he knocks back the rest of his drink before replying, "You'd 've made a great Sydney Freeman. I can see how all the older men liked you."  
As soon as he says his words he wants to take them back. He can see the pained expression in his friend's face which prompts him to quickly stand from the table. Bumping his knee in the process of standing, Hawkeye pretends the pain does not bother him as he walks toward the door.   
"Hawkeye," Margaret calls after him. She is not angry and is rather used to his outbursts. The last comment may sting a bit, but she wants to continue talking. She needs to. If only for the sake of whatever their relationship is. Grabbing his hand, the woman watches her friend turn to face her. She sees his remorse flash through his features as he explains, "I hurt you, Margaret. I crossed a line."  
"It's not the first one," She responds with a small smirk. Part of the man wonders if he is in a dream. The last time Margaret is in this mood they are stuck in a hut with the sweet serenade of shells and gunfire. He barely meets her eyes as he tries to stare anywhere than at her. Instead, Margaret turns his face toward her as she states, "You didn't cross a line."  
Prompting her friend to sit down, Margaret grabs some beer she has from the kitchen along with a couple glasses and places them on the coffee table. Sitting down, she pours the drinks while trying to ignore her friend's confused expression.  
"Think of it as a peace offering," She explains. The pair sits awkwardly on Margaret's sofa as they try to begin a normal conversation that does not pertain to Hawkeye's drunken episode from the two nights prior. To break the silence, Hawkeye takes his glass and says, "To the army's uncanny ablitly to alter the lives of its unwilling participants."  
Margaret raises an eyebrow unsure if she really wants to drink to the proposed toast. As she begins to form a complaint, the pair hears a knock on the woman's apartment door.  
"Were you expecting someone?" Hawkeye questions setting his drink down. She shakes her head giving the man a quick, worried glance before looking to see who is at her door.  
"Danny?" She questions opening the door to the worried child.  
"Mom said you're a nurse. She wants me to come get you," He says breathlessly. Letting the boy inside, she meets him at eye level as she tries to get more information from him. Taking a long breath, Danny says, "Mom cut her hand really bad. She needs stitches but Dad's working and has the car tonight."  
Nodding, the blonde tells her friend to follow her. A minute later, a confused Hawkeye follows his friend and his former patient into the neighboring apartment.  
"Mrs. Rodgers?" Hawkeye pleasantly asks once Margaret introduces the pair and calms the woman down.  
"Linda," The woman interrupts. The former army surgeon nods answering, "Linda, do you mind if I look at your hand?"  
Linda nods as Margaret goes to sit with the woman's son who is currently watching the exchange.  
"That's a lot of blood!" Danny comments as he walks out of the kitchen. Coming back in the room from keeping the boy occupied, the nurse asks, "Do you think it needs stitches?"  
Nodding, Hawkeye replies, "I just wish I had my suture kit with me."  
Nodding, Margaret heads back to her apartment and comes back with a suture kit. Staring at her in shock he almost kisses her. Sadly for him, he is currently applying pressure to a nasty cut. After getting the okay from Danny's mother, Hawkeye begins his work. The woman hisses in pain, but is relatively calm throughout the procedure. He attributes the calm more toward Margaret's talking to the woman rather than his surgical skills. After bandaging the wound, the former surgeon explains, "That should hold, but the stitches will need to be removed in about a week or two. Call Margaret if you need me for anything and make sure not to use your hand too much."  
She nods thanking him for his help before setting aside the rest of the dishes. Margaret disposes of the bloodied dish the woman breaks prior to her stitches earning an appreciative smile. Leaving the apartment, the former army hospital staff walk down the hallway. Entering Margaret's home, Hawkeye holds up the suture kit which his friend shakes her head at prompting the man to place the case on the coffee table.  
"You did well in there," Margaret comments with a smile on her face. Hawkeye shakes his head answering, "So did you. Thanks, Margaret."  
"For what?"  
"Making me come over tonight. Letting me sew up a hand for old time sake. This'll be a great story to tell the grandkids one day," He quips. She can tell no malice enters his statement; however she does question his phrasing. Instead of shrugging off the statement, Margaret asks, "You still want kids?"  
"One or two," He states before looking down at their unfinished drinks from earlier. Unsure why he feels such raw emotion, Hawkeye picks up his glass and takes a sip of the liquor inside. Setting the glass container back down, the man puts a hand through his hair explaining, "I'm usually not this candid. Normally I'd talk to Beej about these things. Now, I'd talk to Dad, but he doesn't need to hear my inner monologues. No one does, really. It's just, we've talked. We've shared things that no one else knows. I know you're afraid of loud noises, so we'll both skip the annual fireworks this year. I skipped them on New Years!"  
He pauses before continuing, "I just can't shake this nagging feeling to talk. To anyone."  
Margaret gently places her hand on his shoulder. She knows how he feels. The other day she nearly begins a rant to one of the nurses about Korea after a simple operation. Turning him toward her, she looks in his eyes and can see the despair. Without a word, she comforts him the only way she knows how. Wiping a single tear that escapes his eyes, she lets the longing they compress for months consume them. For at least the night they can be Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan back in a hut escaping shellfire.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Hawkeye wakes up to the smell of coffee. Rubbing his eyes, he gets out of bed, throws on his clothes, and prepares to face the aftermath of the previous night. Coming in the kitchen clad in his khakis and a wife beater, Hawkeye watches Margaret pour some coffee in a mug.  
"Got any left for an old army buddy?" He questions hoping he does not scare his friend. She turns quickly, her hair messy from sleep. Smiling softly, Margaret gestures to the percolator. He sends a cheeky smile to the woman before pouring himself a cup of coffee. They pair sit in silence for a moment contemplating their night. Unlike Korea, they do not wake up in each other's arms. Now, standing side by side nursing cups of coffee, they feel like a normal, civilian couple. Neither knows how to register the feeling.  
"Margaret? What are we?" Hawkeye asks breaking the silence. Shocked by his question, the woman mulls over the answer. Knowing him to be a ladies manShe wants to say they are dating, but feels their relationship goes farther than a generic couple. Instead, she answers honestly by replying, "I don't know."  
Hawkeye leaves around an hour later hoping the teasing he gets from his father is fairly mild. Driving home, the man tries to make sense of the night. Both being sober, he wonders if adrenaline has anything to do with their actions. His feelings from the previous night remind him not only of the last kiss they have before leaving for home not even a year ago, but also of the time Margaret reads him her Dear Darlene Letter. Shaking his head, the former surgeon decides to quit dwelling on the analitical side of his night and focus on Margaret's lack of an answer. Wracking his brain, he tries to formulate his own theory regarding his friend's words. Knowing the relationship surpasses simply friendship, Hawkeye wonders if Margaret is simply scared of starting a relationship.   
Entering his home fifteen minutes later, Hawkeye lets the door shut a little too loud causing Daniel to enter the living room and ask, "Did you have a nice time last night?"  
"Yeah," His son states with an involuntary grin, "I really did."  
Nodding, Daniel walks into the kitchen to get a drink. Pouring a glass of tea, the man invites his son to sit with him. The father and son chat about the less intimate parts of his night before Hawkeye leaves to take a shower. The rest of the weekend passes peacefully for him until Sunday night when Margaret, wearing a winter coat and warm clothes, stands at the Pierce's front door. Opening the door, Hawkeye takes on the worried expression of his friend and ushers her inside. Letting her take a seat in the living room, the woman states, "I'm a mess. I shouldn't have even come."  
Smoothing her hair, the man replies, "It's fine. What's wrong?"  
He hopes she is not about to bring up Friday night, but his luck is not really with him that night.  
"Are you upset about my description of our relationship?" She questions seriously. Taking in a breath, he takes his time to respond. Before he can speak, he sees his friend begin to leave. Gently grabbing her hand, he states with the beginnings of a smile, "I'm not mad, Margaret."  
"Then why--"  
"I don't have a good answer!" He replies causing his friend to sit down. Thinking before he says anymore, the pair sits in silence. Margaret is curious as to what else he has to say. Opening his mouth, Hawkeye explains, "It's not the first time we've acted like we did the other night. It's just--"  
"The first time away from the army," The blonde supplies. The man nods answering, "In the war we had to do things quickly. Now--"  
He stops unsure how to continue. Taking his hand, Margaret asks sincerely, "How do you want to go from here?"   
"Go on a real date with me on Friday, Nurse, and I'll tell you," He cheekily answers. Rolling her eyes, Margaret answers, "You have yourself a date, Captain."  
That night, the woman leaves in good spirits. However, not until she falls asleep does she realize she is going on a date with the 4077th's notorious Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce. By Friday night, her nerves work their way into a frenzy and in a moment of weakness, the head nurse asks Donna to help her choose what to wear. Knowing how private the two army buddies are, Donna agrees while reassuring her none of the other nurses will know.  
Sitting in Margaret's room, Donna waits for the woman to show her the dress she wants to wear. The red head quickly vetoes the option before picking out a coral formal dress. With a sigh and deciding to humor the younger woman, the blonde agrees. Just as she emerges from her bathroom, there is a knock on the door. A look of fear in her eyes, Margaret stares at the woman who tells her to finish getting ready for her date. Donna, being the kind, match- making friend, opens the apartment door to a rather surprised Hawkeye.  
"I was helping," She replies acting much like a teenager or over eager younger sister. Nodding, Hawkeye glances quickly toward the bedroom before conversing easily with the red head. Fifteen minutes later, Hawkeye and Donna turn when Margaret steps out. With her hair, lips, and eyes done to complement the gown, Margaret grabs her purse and thanks Donna before she and her date leave for the night. Watching the couple leave, Donna smiles when she hears Hawkeye whisper a little loudly, "You look stunning."  
"Hawk," She dismisses not used to the man's flattery.   
"I'm serious, Margaret! You're even more irresistable than you were last week."  
The pair banters flirtaciously until they enter the man's car. As he drives to the restaurant, Hawkeye tries his best to stop staring at his friend. When she turns to look at him, he says, "You know you look like Grace Kelly in that dress?"  
"Pierce," She complains simply eager to begin their date and escape his endless compliments.   
As they are seated half an hour later, Hawkeye and Margaret talk casually as they look over the menu. Placing their orders, Hawkeye watches as his friend smirks.  
"What?" He asks with a small smile. Shaking her head, she answers, "You've matured a lot since I first met you."  
Gloomily he quips, "A war and a mental breakdown have been known to do crazy things to people."  
"No, you're kinder and gentler than you were when I first met you. You aren't chasing after nurses or doing what you used to do," Margaret replies sincerely.   
"You've changed too, you know," Hawkeye informs genuinely, "You're not as rigid as you were. I've seen the way you act with your nurses."  
The adults skirt around their main topic of conversation most of the night until they are in Margaret's apartment complex. Walking her up to her door, Hawkeye kisses her good- night.  
"Night, Major," He says with a smirk when they part. A soft smile on her face, Margaret replies in kind before opening her apartment door and heading to bed knowing she and Hawkeye are officially a couple. However, she is unsure her friend, and possible lover, feels the same. Perplexed by the thought as she gets ready for bed, the blonde nurse quickly picks up her phone and places a call.  
"Hawkeye," Margaret asks once she is connected with her friend, "Are we dating?"   
With a small chuckle, Hawkeye replies sincerely, "Yeah, Margaret. We're dating."


	17. Chapter 17

A month goes by with no one noticing the head trauma nurse is dating the orthopedic surgeon. Hawkeye and Margaret go out on dates occassionally, but mostly spend time together at either his or her home. As the couple sits in the living room one night, Margaret asks, "Did you ever ask your dad about having Donna and Robert over?"  
Shaking his head, her boyfriend answers, "I want to wait 'til it's warm enough. It's no fun grilling in the cold. A buddy and I tried it back in college and nearly froze to death."  
She hums a contented sigh before standing from her comfortable position. The former army surgeon watches his girlfriend leave as he listens to the music that softly plays on the radio. A familiar song plays as Margaret walks back into the living room. Humming along to the music, Hawkeye stands and extends his hand toward the woman who smiles and takes it. The pair sways along to the beat until the climax when Hawkeye asks, "Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we never met?"  
"I did enough of that during the war. After Donald, I questioned it a lot. Thank- you for being such a good friend to me that last year," She replies placing her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her with a soft smile before tightening his grip a little on her.   
"I could get used to this. You in my arms," Hawkeye comments casually. Her soft murmur tells him she agrees. Looking at him, she says, "I feel we've been in a relationship longer than a month."  
Why do you say that?" The man asks softly. She smiles at him softly as she recalls the various times he kisses her throughout the war. The last being their good- bye kiss. She recalls their friendship that simply escalates toward the end of the war and tells him so. He chuckles, answering, "I guess so."  
"I'm glad we get to know each other outside of the war though, Hawk," She replies breaking apart when a newer, upbeat song begins to play. Neither interested in the what now plays on the radio, the couple crosses the hallway and enters the kitchen. Offering a nightcap, Hawkeye grabs two glasses and places them on the table. As he pours the drinks, Margaret places a hand over the sencond glass. Noticing her boyfriend's curious look, the blonde explains, "I have to drive home, Hawk. You know how I am with this."  
"Yeah, but this time it's not gin from a makeshift still," The man offers. A small smile playing on her lips, Margaret replies, "I know, just not tonight."  
After a week of back to back surgeries, the woman knows alcohol will not help her already tired state. She can see the gears turning in her friend's brain when after a sip of his drink responds, "Just stay here tonight. It's not like there's anyone to object."  
Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I want to sleep in my own bed."  
"Spoil sport," Hawkeye states as he drinks the last of his drink. Placing the cup away from him, he notices the distant look his girlfriend wears.   
"You okay, Margaret?" He asks. She shakes her head knowing she is being ridiculous in her thought process. However, the caring look in her boyfriend's eyes causes her to ask, "Do you have any regrets about our being together a month ago?"  
Shocked, Hawkeye awnswers, "No, do you?"  
He can see her trying to form her next statement and wonders what she is trying to hint at. He tries to school his best poker face when realization dawns on him. With baited breath, he asks, "You're not pregnant are you?"  
The worry in his voice is what catches her off guard at first, but she also senses another tone etched in his statement. Realizing he uses the same tone when she has her pregnancy scare in Korea, Margaret watches the worried excitement drain from his eyes as she says, "No, Hawk. I'm not."  
The deflated look he gives her is enough to make her change her statement. Instead, she tells him, "My sister called. She wants me to come up and visit for Easter and wants you to come too."  
"Did you tell her?" Hawkeye asks knowing he and Margaret are keeping their relationship to themselves in case they do not last. Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "She likes to pretend I have a boyfriend I'm not telling her about. Ever since my divorce, she thinks it's her mission to play Cupid."  
"Well, looks like she won," Hawkeye teases with a grin. His girlfriend gives a small smile as she tells him her father will also be at her sister's. Hawkeye stares at her in disbelief. He has no desire to speak to Howitzer Al Houlihan again. Sensing his unease, Margaret explains, "It'd only be for a weekend."  
Now he remembers why he never marries. Instead, the man answers, "I'll think about it."  
"Thanks, Hawk!" She says happily kissing him on the cheek as she stands to leave. Standing with her, Hawkeye sees his girlfriend to her car. Heading back up the steps, Hawkeye wonders how Margaret can make him act the way he does. He shakes his head imagining B.J. making fun of him telling him straight, "That's love, Hawk."  
Heading to bed, Hawkeye smiles to himself wondering what his friend will think of him now.


	18. Chapter 18

As the weeks continue, Margaret waits to hear her boyfriend's answer to going to her sister's for Easter. Finally as they eat dinner at her apartment one night, the woman asks him.  
"I don't know Margaret. I have to talk to Dad. The only time I left him alone on Easter was a couple times during med school and then for three years in Korea. This is our first Easter back together again, and--"  
"I understand," She answers softly scaring her boyfriend. He knows her tones by now and wonders how he can make the situation better. Before he can say anything else, Hawkeye watches helplessly as Margaret takes their plates to the sink and begins washing dishes. Standing from his seat, Hawkeye comes behind his girlfriend and rubs her shoulders.  
"Dad's my best friend, Margaret," He explains simply. The man can feel his girlfriend's shoulders drop as she sets a clean dish aside. She is silent a few more seconds before replying, "I should've realized that. I forget that most people have families they're close to. I'm only close to my sister because I feel like I'm her mother half the time. Growing up, someone had to pick up the slack my mother drank away."  
Hawkeye's expression soon mirrors Margaret's as he whispers, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
Shrugging, the woman replies, "It's fine. Most people don't. She actually gets on to me most of the time about how I act with her. You can stay here, Hawk if you need to."  
Turning his girlfriend to face him, her hands covered in soap suds, he wipes away a stray tear from her eye as he tells her, "Let me talk to Dad."  
"Hawk," She answers not wanting her pity party to influence his decision. She can see the determination form in his eyes as he says, "Really, Margaret. I should be able to come at least for a day. I'll work something out. Dad and I usually don't do much anyway except eat a nice dinner and reminise about Mom."  
A smile plays on his face as he says his last words and Margaret can tell the influence of Mrs. Pierce in the man's life.   
"I wish I could've known her," Margaret replies as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's waist. He smiles wider answering, "I wish you could too. She would've loved you. Actually she'd probably be planning our wedding, too. She came from a big family and always wanted more than just me."  
Margaret smiles softly as she squeezes his hand before opening one of her overhead cabinets. Hawkeye watches her pull out a bottle of wine and then two glasses as he asks, "Trying to get me drunk, Margaret?"  
"It would take a lot more than this, Pierce, and you know it," The blonde replies as she walks to her sofa and places the items on her coffee table. Following her, Hawkeye sits down and takes the uncorked bottle from Margaret.  
"Relax. I'll get it," He responds when his girlfriend raises an eyebrow at him. Instead of arguing like she normally does, Margaret consents to the offer and soon nurses a glass of wine. Both deciding on only one glass that night, Margaret stares at her boyfriend and takes another sip of her drink before asking, "Are you okay? After our talk a couple weeks ago about my not being pregnant."  
"Yeah. I'd rather not get married with quite as big a bang. Maybe, after we got married, we could have a kid, but it probably wouldn't be healthy for either of our reputations to get married eight months after you got here."  
"You'd be okay with having a kid, though?" She questions tentatively as she curls up on the couch in her slacks and stocking feet. Part of her worries he is still reeling from the aftermath of his attack in Korea, and though she knows she and Hawkeye will not have a child until later, part of her wonders if his memories will resurface. Nodding, Hawkeye answers, "If it's with you. You wouldn't question any panic attack I may get. I'll probably still be wary of our kid at first, but you'd snap me out of it."  
She can see the grin come across his face as she braces herself for what she knows will be a joke.  
"I can call you Hot Lips when we're married right?" He asks teasingly. Rolling her eyes, Margaret asks, "When are you going to have Donna and Robert over?"


	19. Chapter 19

With his girlfriend's question on having Donna and Robert over still resonating in his mind on Monday, Hawkeye takes the first chance he can to ask the young woman to have dinner with him and Margaret. By the time his lunch break comes, the orthopedic doctor almost decides to wait until the next day. However, when Donna sits with him to eat, he finds his golden opportunity. Sadly, the pair becomes engrossed in stories from Donna's childhood and the man nearly forgets to ask the woman.   
"Hey, Donna," Hawkeye calls out as the girl stands to leave. She turns as he continues with a grin, "Would you and Robert like to have dinner with us next Saturday?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell Robbie," Donna happily accepts thinking the invitation to be perfect timing. Rounding the corner toward the nurse's station, the girl sees Margaret filling out a form.  
"Hey, Ben just asked me. We'll be over next Saturday," Donna tells the blonde. Smiling at the younger girl, Margaret responds, "I'm glad he asked. We'll make sure not to have any fireworks."  
Donna smiles a bit adding a quip about the head nurse picking up on Hawkeye's humor.  
"Well, with three years in the war with him, I had to pick up something," Margaret jokes back happy to talk with the younger woman. Once both women part ways, the blonde is soon accompanied to the operating room by Ferret Face Winchester. Trying to be civil, Margaret answers his questions of how she is and then stops short when he states, "I heard you're dating Doctor Pierce."  
She stares at the man as if he is crazy practically hearing the same tone Frank uses in the war to describe Hawkeye. Turning back into Major Houlihan, Margaret replies, "That is none of your business, Doctor. What I do with my life has no bearing on you whatsoever."  
Knowing she is starting a scene, the woman turns quickly on her heals whilst ignoring the man's taunting.  
Telling Hawkeye about the situation over the phone that night, Margaret says, "I'm half tempted to tell the director on him."  
"Now, don't try court- marshaling anyone, Margaret. You don't even know what the hospital director is like," Hawkeye reasons. Sighing, the woman replies, "You're right. I just wish he didn't work there. It was like hearing Frank whine about you and Trapper or B.J. all over again."  
After a pause, she asks, "What is the director like?"  
"If choosing between Potter and Henry?" Hawkeye rhetorically questions. After thinking a second, he answers, "A sterner version of Henry."  
With a smirk, Margaret says, "So, the opposite of Henry."  
"Yeah. Hey, Margaret? I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up all night worrying. If he does it again, tell me. I still have a few pranks up my sleeve."  
Rolling her eyes, Margaret responds with a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind. Night, Hawk."  
Hanging up her phone, the woman changes into her pajamas and gets ready for bed.   
As the week drags on, Margaret tries her best to be civil toward her new foe and has to stop herself from letting Hawkeye play a trick on him. However, when Friday finally arrives the head nurse finds herself marching directily into her boyfriend's office. Gritting her teeth, she stares at the dark haired man before her. Wondering if his girlfriend's mood is what Henry and Potter dealt with, Hawkeye says, "Easy, Major."  
"Don't 'Major' me Pierce. I've had it up to here with him!" She exclaims while extending her arm upward to describe her level of annoyance. Feeling as if he is reliving various meetings with Henry, the man observes, "You really don't like him. Now I know how you must have felt about me and Trap."  
"That's different. This time, I'm asking you to pull one of your shenanigans."  
"We really did turn back into Hot Lips didn't we?" Hawkeye questions with raised eyebrows and an innocent smile. Hands now on her hips, Margaret huffs, "Pierce."  
"Okay, okay. Just let me think on it over the weekend. I'll come up with something."  
A smile gracing her features, the nurse replies, "Thank- you, Doctor."  
"Any time. Just don't let it become a habit. My pranks shouldn't be allowed in the office," The man teasingly warns. Biting the cue, his girlfriend replies, "They shouldn't have been let in the army."  
"I tried to tell them not to draft me," Hawkeye states when there is a knock on his door. When an awkward intern walks in giving him his chart, Hawkeye smirks once the younger man leaves the room.  
"Not as good as Radar," The man notes aware of his girlfriend's assessment of the intern's mannerisms. Shaking her head, Margaret replies before leaving, "No one is better than Radar. Well, except for Klinger."  
"Which reminds me. Do you think if I wore a dress--"  
The head nurse barely pays attention to her boyfriend's rambling as she tries to steel her resolve to work another surgery for Ferret Face Winchester. As she washes up, the woman decides to think of what she will need to make for next weekend.   
The next Saturday, Hawkeye opens the door to find Donna in a dress coat with her brother beside her wearing a little warmer clothing.  
"Still getting used to the cold again, too? Huh, Robbie?" Hawkeye jokes as the younger people take their coats off.  
"You'd think with as cold as it got over there, I'd be used to this."  
"I know! I guess it was a little warmer than we thought," The older man states with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Where's Margaret?" Donna asks as she looks around a little bit.  
"Said she's running late when she called a little bit ago. Dad's out for the day. You two want something to drink?" Hawkeye asks as he plays host and invites the brother and sister into the living room. The siblings smile, but decline before catching up on the three years they miss. Just as Robert begins to tell about his time at boot camp, there is a knock on the door. Standing, Hawkeye opens the front door to find Margaret carrying a dish of food.  
"I'm going to put this in the kitchen," She states clearly making herself at home at the Pierce residence. Shutting the door again, Hakweye is soon left with Robbie as Donna heads off to help Margaret.  
"Thanks for having us over. Robbie's already at ease," Donna thanks as she takes a bowl from the cabinet.  
"Hawk's the one who lent his house. I merely asked him to ask you two over here. Part of me was even tempted to have you both over to my apartment, but I figured your brother would like something familiar. I know I wished I had a place to come home to after I left the army."  
"You didn't have any family to stay with?" Donna asks with concern.  
Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I have a sister who lives near here, but was near San Francisco when I decided to leave the army. I was going to stay Major Houlihan, but realized the army held less appeal than it once did."  
"How'd you end up here?" Donna questions as she pours some tea in a glass. Smiling, the blonde places a few dishes to the side as she turns on the oven. Letting the oven heat, Margaret replies, "Waiting for my resignation to end, I stayed with a friend before I found a position up here. That and my sister was about to have a baby, so I helped her out for a month before starting my job at the hospital."  
"There wasn't another reason you moved up here?" Donna smirks. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "No. It must have been fate, because the hospital job here came fairly quick. Finding out where it was was a reason I moved to Crabapple Cove though."  
"Okay," Donna replies in a sing- song manner as she takes a few of the drinks to the living room. As she walks back into the living room, the younger woman wonders how long Margaret has been in love with Benjamin "Hawkeye" Pierce.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks after the dinner, Margaret heads to the supply room to grab medical supplies. Happy to gain a repreive from what sounds like someone terrorizing a nurse, the blonde happily finds asylum in the windowless room. She turns when the door opens and smiles at who walks inside. Seeing the look of panic in the young woman's eyes, Margaret almost questions what is wrong when Donna cryptically explains, "You're the only one that can console him right now."   
Confused, Margaret quickly makes her way out of the room brushing through the various patients, medical personnel, and a rather frightened mother with her young child and newborn. Making her way into the examination room, the nurse is concerned by the man's wide eyed expression. Moving cautiously, Margaret places a hand gently on the man's forearm. When he merely glances at her, the woman asks, "Hawk, what's wrong?"  
As her words escape her mouth, she can see the man's face crumble as he chokes out, "There was this mom with her baby, and I almost--"  
"Hawkeye," She soothes trying to get him to calm down while watching a tear escape the man's eye as he continues, "It was like being on that bus all over again. I yelled at her and--"  
The haunted former Army surgeon says nothing. Instead, he buries his head in his girlfriend's uniform and cries. The pair is quiet for a few minutes until Margaret notices a small audience congregating near the barely ajar door.  
"Hey, let's take you home, okay? I think the hospital can live without us for a day," The nurse replies softly as she tries to dose a small bit of humor into her statement. Merely nodding, Hawkeye stands and grabs his belongings as if in a trance. Taking him back to his house, Margaret decides not to engage in conversation. Instead she glances periodically at her boyfriend who stares out the car window. Having no fully measure of what his time after that horrific bus ride is like, she cannot fully help him. Part of her wants to ask, but knows some things are not meant to be shared. Driving up toward the house, Margaret cuts the ignition once she is in the drive way. Getting out of her car, she carefully watches as Hawkeye mechanically makes his way into the house. For an hour the couple sits in silence nursing a cup of hot tea before Hawkeye states, "Thanks."  
"Anytime. Has this happened often?"  
"Only once since I've been back. Apparently you can take it with you," He replies morosely. Shaking her head, Margaret knows Hawkeye sometimes needs to talk out his feelings and lets his statement slide. Seeing her tea is gone, the woman goes to fill it back up. Just as she is about to take the refilled cup back to the kitchen table, she hears Hawkeye state, "You can break up with me. If you want."  
"Hawkeye," She begins as her boyfriend states bitterly, "No one wants to be with a draftee war doctor who now has a slight penchant for yelling at babies."  
"I knew this when I began to date you," The blonde insists as she tries not to think too much on his comment. However after one more sarcastic and morose comment, Margaret exclaims, "You can cut the self- deprication, Captain. I have known you for almost four years and if you think a flashback from the war is going to send me away, you are dead wrong."  
His look of self- pity causes her to answer, "You can call me when you've finished wallowing."  
Grabbing her jacket, Margaret replies as an afterthought, "And it better not be with whiskey on your breath again."  
Hearing the door slam shut, Hawkeye puts his head in his hands. Part of him wants to rush after her, but knows from years of experience that Margaret Houlihan is not one to be chased after during a fight. Staring at the wall, Hawkeye contemplates his next move. He is not done wallowing, nor is Margaret at home yet, therefore discarding his brief thought to call his girlfriend and apologize. With a sigh, the man takes the tea mugs and washes them in the kitchen sink. Just as he places the last cup on the drain board, Hawkeye hears his father question, "Hawkeye?"  
"The one and only," The younger man remarks not looking at his father for fear of being questioned.  
"Did they not need you anymore today?" Daniel asks placing his jacket on a chair at the kitchen table. Standing from the drainboard, Hawkeye replies, "Something like that."  
"You weren't laid off were you?" The father quesetions sitting down. Shaking his head, the son repeats his father's actions as he explains, "No, I, uh, had a flashback from the war at work today. It took a toll. Margaret brought me home."  
"She's a tough girl, that one," Daniel replies as he stands from his seat to grab the scotch he usually keeps in a cupboard.  
"Yeah, she is," Hawkeye replies remembering his girlfriend during the war. He gives a small smile as his father points the bottle toward him. Shaking his head, Hawkeye replies, "Margaret said I can't call her back unless I'm sober."  
Trying not to grin too wide, Daniel Pierce has to smile at the way his son acts toward Margaret. Placing the alcohol back, the old man takes his glass and replies, "She's good for you son."  
"Yeah. Maybe too good," Hawkeye answers before taking off his tie and heading toward his room.


	21. Chapter 21

After he and his father eat dinner, Hawkeye excuses himself to make a phone call. When he hears the click of a phone being picked up, a little boy's voice enters the receiver.  
"Hello?" The boy answers. When the child speaks, the man easily figures out that Danny is speaking to him. With a smile, Hawkeye jokes, "Margaret? You sound like you have a cold."   
"It's Danny!" The boy responds causing Hawkeye to chuckle softly to himself. Composing himself slightly, the man casually asks how the boy's mother is and just as the child begins to explain his punishment for sneaking a cookie before dinner, Hawkeye hears his girlfriend in the distance ask who is on the phone. Noticing the changing of hands from one person to the other, the man waits until his girlfriend answers, "It was Danny's father's day off tonight so he and Linda went out for the night. Sorry, about that."  
"No problem. You're a great person, Margaret," He replies causing a comfortable silence to pass through them. Taking a breath, Hawkeye apologizes for his actions from earlier to which his girlfriend responds, "I'm just glad you're better."  
"Yeah," The man states noncomittally before adding, "You know if we have kids that this could happen again."  
"I know Hawk," She responds as she tries to keep any fear she has from entering her mind. Instead, she tells him, "Thanks for calling."  
A small smile making its way to his face, Hawkeye replies, "Anytime, Darlene."  
Hearing her laugh from the other line causes the man to want to joke with her some more. To his astonishment she responds, "I appreciate that, Hank."  
The pair chats for a few minutes longer before Danny calls for the woman's attention leaving Hawkeye to enter his father's study after the phone call.  
"You have a nice chat?" Daniel says as he looks up from his work. Leaning against the doorway, Hawkeye answers, "Yeah, I did. Turns out she's going to stay around for awhile."  
"She better stay forever. I want to see you get married before I die," Daniel states with a twinkle in his eyes. Shaking his head, the younger man says, "Goodnight Dad."  
"Night son."  
Heading out early the next day, Hawkeye decides to catch up on any work he may have only to remember his car is still at the hospital.  
"Dad!" Hawkeye calls from where his father is getting ready, "My car is at the hospital! Can I get a ride?"  
"Just take it! I'll have Mickey pick me up!" Daniel calls back as he tries not to cut his chin with his razor. Hawkeye thanks his father before quickly heading out the door. Entering his office almost an hour later, the former surgeon is soon cornered by the men who share his work space. Putting their legs up on their desks, the men block their co- worker and ask, "Is it true you're dating Nurse Houlihan?"  
Trying not to show his shock at their possibly being some sort of bet, the man quickly shakes his head answering, "No. It's a girl named Darlene, actually. I, uh, met her a while back."  
"Darlene? What's she look like?" One of the men asks. Confused, Hawkeye tries to figure out how he ends up in highschool again. Instead, he tries to talk his way out of the situation and narrowly escapes the room. Needing some air, the orthopedic doctor takes a walk down the hallway to find Margaret walking by with a clipboard. Quickly, the man takes her work and loudly states, "Thank- you, Nurse."  
Only a few odd looks from some passers by gives Hawkeye enough time to whisper, "If anyone asks, you're dating Hank."  
"What?" Margaret asks confused only being at work for barely half an hour. Turning to the side and busying himself with some bandages that currently sit on a nearby cart, the man explains, "My office mates just cornered me. I think they know we're dating now."  
"Hawkeye, you can't be serious. No one has said anything to me about it."  
"Not yet. But when they do, you're dating Hank," Hawkeye reiterates causing Margaret to roll her eyes and answer, "Sure, Pierce. But, this better not be one of your pranks."  
"No, I have a special one for Ferret Face Winchester," The man grins before leaving his girlfriend to do her work. Rounding the corner to the nurse's station, Margaret sees the usual group of girls gossiping, but soon realizes they are bombarding Donna with questions.  
"How long have they been dating?" One of the nurses asks while another one states that it could just be hear say. A little perturbed by the nurses ganging up on her friend, Margaret soon puts them in line by declaring, "You have no right to harrass her like that! Besides, if you have a question about me, direct it to me. Is that clear?"  
A few choruses of, "Yes" and "I understand" prompt the ring leader of the gossiping women to ask, "But, is it true? Are you dating Doctor Pierce?"  
A smile creeping to her face, one of the women almost shouts out who the blonde is dating when Margaret says, "I'm not, but who I date is none of your business."  
"Can you at least tell us his name?" A shorter nurse asks. Nodding, Margaret replies, "His name is Hank."  
That night as she walks to her car, Margaret hears footsteps behind her. She becomes a little more wary of her surroundings when she hears her name. Turning, she finds her boyfriend coming up behind her asking, "I heard you're dating a guy named Hank? I guess that means I can't prank Ferret Face Winchester like I wanted to."  
Raising her eyebrow, Margaret questions, "You were serious about that?"  
"Well, it's been almost nine months. I figured I should prank someone," The man jokes. Curiosity peaking, the blonde asks, "What was your plan anyway?"  
"After all these years you'd think I'd divulge that information?"  
"Only if I am in on the prank," Margaret counters crossing her arms. With a laugh, Hawkeye says, "I'll tell you somewhere that is not the hospital parking lot."  
"Whatever you say, Pierce," The woman says with a small laugh. Saying good- bye the pair part ways eager to play the new game they create at work that day.  
Another week goes by and the couple pretends to still be dating their respective lovers. When answering questions, Hawkeye and Margaret give the vaugest answers they can while letting the rumor mill churn a little at work. However, in surgery on Thursday, Margaret comes close to breaking her and her boyfriend's secret. At first, the head surgeon the nurse comes to loathe begins with general conversation regarding her day which the woman replies to, albeit warily. Her only problem comes when the man asks something she does not want to repeat to him.  
"Where did you meet this Hank?" The surgeon questions as Margaret tries to ignore him. Seeing her currently sedated patient stirring slightly, she makes a mental note to give him more anestisia. When the man asks again, the blonde replies tersely, "I met him through a friend of the army."   
"Doctor Pierce?" The man questions with a haughty inflection that encases a slight whine. Margaret stays silent for what she hopes is not a beat too long before answering, "That is none of your business."  
From that moment, the woman decides to simply do her job and shrugs on her army professionalism. As soon as she can, the head nurse finds herself leaving the operating room before hiding away in the crowded cafeteria. Knowing a wreck that morning swamps her boyfriend, Margaret finds a booth farthest from the two entrances. Halfway through her meager lunch, the woman finds the heavy footfall of a doctor come close to her and wills the person to leave. Looking up and seeing Hawkeye, the woman lets out a sigh of relief as Hawkeye asks, "Rough day?"  
Her less than pleased face causes the man to wait for his girlfriend's reply. Waiting until the man sits down, the woman answers, "I have three words for you. Ferret Face Winchester."  
"Is he at it again?" Hawkeye questions before being told the tale of the woman's morning surgery session. After listening, the orthopedic asks, "How do you end up getting paired with him?"  
"He's the head surgeon and I'm head nurse," Margaret answers simply before picking up her tray and disposing of her trash. Shaking his head, Hawkeye watches his girlfriend exit the cafeteria and decides to call her about his prank. With permission that night, Hawkeye starts to make a list of what he will need. Trying to find time to talk with his girlfriend, the retired prankster is unable to meet until Friday draws to a close. Meeting at the entrance of the hospital, the couple makes plans to iron out any creases in Hawkeye's cleverly orchestrated prank. With a grin, the man bids his leave letting his girlfriend shake her head at his antics. The next morning, Hawkeye meets her at her apartment wearing his signature Hawaiian shirt and his bathrobe. Trying not to gawk, Margaret, wearing a sweater and slacks, quickly lets her boyfriend inside as she closes the door and asks, "What made you wear that?"  
A grin playing on his lips, the man answers, "I thought I'd play some golf next week down near surgery."  
"Please tell me this is part of the prank?" The woman begs heading toward her kitchen for a cup of coffee. Following her, Hawkeye replies, "Don't worry. I have it all worked out. Now, you said he was asking about your love life?"  
"Pierce," She warns holding her cup tighter in her hands. Picking up on his girlfriend's tone, Hawkeye explains, "Hey, easy. I just thought that maybe Hank could pay you a visit?"   
Confused, Margaret looks over her boyfriend's attire and mulls over his words before stating, "You were never going to wear those to work were you?"  
The man chuckles lightly as he answers, "Depends. Now, can I tell you about this prank?"  
Trying to make sense of her boyfriend's shenanigans after months of relative peace, the blonde sits down at her kitchen table and waits for him to explain.  
"You're going to get a call before a surgery and it's going to be Hank," The man begins while his girlfriend listens to the plan and stays silent for most of his spiel. Once he finishes, Hawkeye soon asks for more suggestions to which the couple spends most of the day tweaking the plan to fit the work day's schedule. Concluding their prank, Margaret and Hawkeye share a smile hoping to make Ferret Face Winchester quit blantantly flirting with the nurse forever.   
Waiting for Tuesday which is Margaret's lightest work day of the week, the nurse waits for the plan as she preps a patient for surgery. When she is told she has a phone call, the woman quickly heads to the nurse's station. Hearing Hawkeye on the other end, Margaret keeps up her charade of talking to Hank until she is called back into surgery and pretends to be distraught over pressing news. Playing her part up a little during the surgery, the nurse makes sure she catches the attending surgeon's attention. Discarding their surgical garb an hour and a half later, Margaret notices the surgeon try to flirt with her again and tries to remain calm before checking the patient after who is admitted into recovery. Upon entering the recovery ward, Margaret and Ferret Face Winchester find a well known orthopedic surgeon in the room with a golf club in hand.  
"Oh, sorry. Just thought I'd play a small bit of golf here. This is by far the easiest area of the hospital that I've played this game. Nurse Houlihan, if you could be so kind as to move?" Hawkeye asks as he tries to put the ball straight through the patients' ward.  
"Doctor Pierce," Margaret warns with a slight smirk that only she and anyone of the 4077 can decipher as humor. Waving her off, Hawkeye replies, "Go back to your patients."  
Doing as suggested, the blonde soon attends to her charge. Just as she checks the patient's chart again, she can sense the head surgeon stand over her.   
"What happened?" Ferret Face Winchester asks alluding to the surgery from earlier. Looking at him, Margaret shakes her head. Coming closer to her, the surgeon asks, "Is there anything I can do to help."  
Shrugging him away, Margaret tries to continue with her work. Finally after the much loathed surgeon tries to seduce her once more, she pretends to give in. In a small area outside of the patients' ward, Margaret turns and smiles at the man. Just as she has the man in her trap, Hawkeye walks by and gasps before coming over and pretending to chastise the woman for cheating on Hank. With their plan nearing completion, the former army buddies pretend to fight causing the surgeon to now feel rather uncomfortable amongst the pair before Margaret storms off. As he picks up his golf ball and walks out of the room, Hawkeye notices the chief surgeon follows him out.  
"She's a looker, right Doctor Pierce?" The man asks when they are outside recovery.  
"Yeah, but I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her that. Last I heard, she and Hank were pretty serious," Hawkeye comments leaning against the wall where an intercom button is located.  
"Women like that usually are. Now, if she were my wife--"  
"You're married?" Hawkeye asks curiously. Nodding, the surgeon replies, "Fifteen years, but let me tell you Margaret's something. She has this certain je ne sais quoi. Doesn't she?"  
The orthopedic doctor shakes his head in response, but lets Ferret Face Winchester continue talking until he sees a few onlookers stare at the men. Finally aware of his surroundings, the surgeon stops talking. Leaning away from the intercom, Hawkeye walks away as an angry Margaret comes by.  
"I'm sorry," He stutters in shock as a crowd of employees begin to congregate in the hallway. Not listening to anything, Margaret seethes, "I think it'd be best if you talk to your wife."  
After their prank, Margaret sees less of the annoying doctor and happily leaves after her shift on Friday to drive up to her sister's for Easter. Arriving, Margaret greets her sister and brother- in- law before putting her suitcase away and playing with her nieces. Her brother- in- law soon comes in the living room where the woman plays with the babies before standing and giving the man a hug.  
"I thought you said you were bringing your boyfriend?" John asks with a smile. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "He's coming in Saturday night. He wanted to spend some of the weekend with his dad."  
"What's your boyfriend's name again, Maggie?" Patricia asks as she sits on the floor playing with her seven month old daughter, Charlotte. As she plays again with her oldest niece, Margaret replies, "Ben Pierce, but most people call him Hawkeye."  
"That's an interesting name," John comments from the doorway as he holds a mug in his hand.  
"It's from his presicion during surgeory," Margaret replies as she lets her young niece hand her various toys. Nodding, Patricia soon asks more questions regarding her sister's boyfriend before putting her daughters to bed. After changing into their pajamas, the adult sisters sit in the kitchen and continue to catch up on the other's life.   
"Do you like all this, Trish? Staying home and taking care of the girls?" Margaret asks as she sips on a mug of tea. Nodding, the sister says, "I didn't think I would, but I do, yeah. I love these girls to death. Why?"  
"I'm just trying to envision myself with your life. I envy you sometimes."  
Curious, Patricia asks, "Me? I'm jealous of you. I wish I could've had the army career you did."  
A small smile gracing Margaret's lips, causes her sister to smile as she redirects her next statement back to their previous topic.  
"You never really wrote me much during the war, but you met Hawkeye there, right?"  
Nodding, Margaret replies, "He was one of the first people I met in the unit. Can't say I thoroughly enjoyed it. He flirted with me the first day."  
"Looks like it worked," Patricia jokes. Smiling, Margaret answers, "You could say that. It only took a Major to straighten him out."  
"You really like him, don't you?"   
"I really do," The blonde replies happily.  
The next day, Hawkeye finds himself standing at the front door of Margaret's sister's home. He notices the outside looks nice, which makes him question what Patricia Houlihan is like. Picturing a woman similar to his girlfriend in the earlier days of Korea as he knocks, the man has to do a double take when he sees who opens the door. Surprised to find his girlfriend holding a seven month old baby on her hip, Hawkeye asks Margaret as she lets him inside, "Did you take over the house?"  
Shaking her head, the blonde replies as she leads her boyfriend toward the kitchen, "Trish is feeding Denise, so I figured I'd open the door."  
As he is led into the home, Hawkeye takes in the modern, yet homey feel of his girlfriend's sister's house before officially meeting the woman. He is still curious about the sister he only knows from stories and notices the two women are almost drastically different. Where Margaret has a sterner, closed off nature, Patricia is more trusting. Even the women's hair color is different, giving further reason to believe Margaret's hair may not actually be blonde. He tries to figure out similarities between his girlfriend and her sister for a few more minutes before meeting Patricia's husband and talking with him and, with forced enthusiasm, Margaret's father. Half an hour later, the former surgeon sits beside Margaret having Easter dinner without his father. Part of him wants to call the man, but is instead engaged in conversation with Margaret's family.   
"Maggie says you're a surgeon?" Patricia asks from her seat as she hands a toy to Denise who happily plays with the object. The man notices the look Al gives the younger woman, but decides to keep quiet. The only thing he needs is a dysfuctional family dinner on his account. Instead, Hawkeye replies, "I was. I stopped after the war. I mainly encase people in plaster now."  
Realizing no one laughs, he questions how Margaret can be related to the people he is eating with. However, with one woman trying to entertain two babies, he can see why at least Patricia says nothing.   
"Tough crowd," He mumbles causing his girlfriend to give him a small smile. Trying to save him from embarrassment, Margaret states, "I really like the potatoes, Trish."   
"Thanks, Mags," Trish replies destractedly as Denise begins to say she wants out. Trying to placate the twenty three month old, Patricia soon has all eyes on her. Figuring out how to take her daughter from her high chair while holding a seven month old, the mother is relieved when Margaret offers to hold Charlotte. Passing the baby to her sister, Patricia places her eldest daughter on the floor to play in the living room. Now left only with a seven month old who is close to falling asleep, Patricia offers to take her back, but her sister declines. Sitting down, the brunette can see the soft look Hawkeye gives his girlfriend before striking up a conversation with her father. The rest of the meal goes tolerably, with the babies being put to bed soon after dinner. As Margaret finishes clearing the table, Patricia comes back in the dining room, saying, "You don't have to help, Margaret."  
"It's fine. I know you've got your hands full with the girls. Dad dragged John and Hawkeye to the other room again anyway," The blonde states. Both women can make out snippets of conversation as the men sit around and talk, and Hawkeye soon learns more about Margaret than he thinks possible. He is particularly fascinated by seven year old Margaret's obsession with Rudolph Valentino. Trish simply gives her sister a small smile as she begins to check on her two young daughters before asking, "Has Dad met Hawkeye before?"  
"Only once and they weren't on equal footing. I'm pretty sure they're both on their best behavior tonight, though," Margaret replies as she spares a glance toward the living room. She receives a small smile from her boyfriend to show he is acting peacefully before returning to cleaning. Just as she begins to wash the dishes, the nurse is surprised to see a blonde haired toddler run into the living room with only a diaper on. She watches as her niece heads straight for John while Trish merely sighs as she leaves the girls' room and a wailing seven month old. As the scene unfolds into two crying children under the age of two, Margaret gives her boyfriend a worried glance wondering if he is okay. He nods at her, but she can see a look of apprehension in his eyes.  
"I should've told you how rambunctious my nieces are," Margaret responds apologetically in the hall of her sister's house later that night.  
"It's fine Margaret. I should get used to this anyway. Beej and Peg are about to have another kid, so I can't really escape babies completely," Hawkeye states as he looks toward the kitchen when Trish accidentally drops a cup on the floor. The blonde wants to continue their conversation, but they are soon interrupted by a telephone call from Hawkeye's dad. Answering the phone, the man tries not to pay attention to his girlfriend's attentive stare. Hanging up, he turns to Margaret and says, "Guess I get to go next week to play a generous game of truth or dare with the head of the hospital."  
"What?" The blonde questions. Sighing, her boyfriend responds, "I have to explain to him why I pulled a prank on a head surgeon. I think everyone will know that we're together by then."  
"It was bound to happen," Margaret replies softly before comforting the man in front of her. Hawkeye merely gives a small smirk before kissing her and saying he is going to head to bed. Margaret nods before heading to the kitchen.  
"What was that about?" Patricia asks as her sister takes up a dish towel to dry the dishes. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "Hawk's in trouble with our boss."  
"You say that as if it's a comon occurence," The sister remarks. A small grin plays on her lips as the blonde replies, "In the war, it was. He and B.J. were notorious pranksters, but I'm pretty sure Henry threw his hands up when Trapper was there."  
Patricia watches her sister smile a little at the memory. Knowing she can never fathom her sister's memories of the war, the brunette asks, "When are you going to get married?"  
"Trish," Margaret replies warily as she places a cup in the cupboard. Placing a dish on the drain board, Patricia replies, "I saw the way he looked at you when you were holding Charlotte earlier."  
"I doubt marriage is even a thought right now, Trisha. We're still trying to get to know each other stateside," Margaret answers knowing her sister will needle her for information if she does not find an excuse to leave.   
"Doesn't mean you can't give my kids a cousin or two to play with," Patrica stage whispers. Shocked at her sister's statement, the blonde answers, "Dad would kill us!"  
Her sister smiles wickedly, both knowing talk like their comes from being army brats and their mother's candor. Shaking her head, Margaret states, "I'm going to head to bed, Trisha. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Night, Mags. I love you," The younger woman replies. With a smile, Margaret kisses her sister on the head before leaving the kitchen.   
The next morning, Al Houlihan leaves and the atmosphere seems to lighten. Hawkeye soon realizes he wants to get to know John and Patricia more. Instead, the nurse and former surgeon find themselves packing their bags. Leaving that next afternoon, Hawkeye and Margaret take their seperate cars, but not before the woman makes sure her boyfriend will not do or say anything stupid in his meeting the next day. Hawkeye nods unhappily before jokingly answering, "Yes, Dear."  
Margaret rolls her eyes before she gets in her car and drives home; Hawkeye soon does the same. However, as he drives, the man continually tries to figure out the best way to approach his future reprimanding. Getting little sleep that night, the man wearily heads to work the next morning.  
"It's my understanding that you were playing golf in recovery last week?" The hospital administrator asks after Hawkeye sits down in a seat across from his boss. Nodding, the former surgeon tries not to crack a joke. Instead, he lets his boss continue.  
"I'll have you know that golf is tolerated outside of hospitals, not in them. Now, I know you served in the conflict over in Korea, but I think you should remember that you're not in a MASH unit anymore," The man explains, "I'll write this off as a warning. My new question is, why were you pranking my head surgeon?"   
"Your head surgeon was flirting with the head nurse," Hawkeye replies sternly causing the supervisor to curiously ask, "How does that concern you Doctor Pierce?"  
Knowing his and Margaret's secret can be officially exposed, Hawkeye opts out saying, "Nurse Houlihan is my friend."  
Deciding not to pry into his colleagues personal lives, the administrator lets the orthopedic surgeon leave the office. Finally free, Hawkeye heads toward his own office only to see Donna walk toward him with a concerned look on her face.  
"What happened?" He asks wondering what is wrong with the younger woman.   
"Um, my brother. He was just admitted to surgeory but started screaming when he was being put under," Donna starts. Taking a breath, she adds, "Margaret wants you in there with him. Robbie thinks he's back in Korea. We figured someone who knows how to better deal with triage is better equipped. Also, we were told the head surgeon isn't here today."  
Sighing, Hawkeye wonders where Ferret Face Winchester is as he answers, "Yeah, just let me get scrubbed up."  
Entering the operating room, the former surgeon feels as if he is back in Korea. Quickly assessing the young man, Hawkeye reverts back to being the head surgeon at the 4077th. Taking charge after Margaret preps their friend, he begins the procedure. As they work, the couple eases into a steady rhythm of Hawkeye working and making jokes while Margaret tries to keep him focused on his task.  
"You're no fun, Major," Hawkeye comments as he begins sewing the dermis back together. Rolling her eyes, Margaret teases, "I never have been Pierce."  
"Your boyfriend says differently," He remarks with a raised eyebrow before closing off the stitch. Finally reaching the epidermis, Hawkeye breezily comments, "So, how do you feel about dinner after this?"  
"Hawk," His girlfriend reprimands teasingly as she takes an instrument from his hand. Officially finishing the procedure, Hawkeye and Margaret stare at each other. Knowing the other is caught in memories of meatball surgery, the former Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce and Major Margaret Houlihan silently strip off their surgical garb and leave the operating theater. That night, Margaret stays with her boyfriend. She says she is keeping him from drinking, but Hawkeye knows she simply needs to keep from remembering. Telling his thoughts to his dad, Daniel happily heads toward his study after greeting the blonde who sits in his living room. Margaret watches the man enter his study and exit with a book in his hand. Seeing the familiar glint in the older man's eyes as she does her boyfriend, the blonde asks, "What is that?"  
"Photo album. Did Hawkeye ever tell you he played the trumpet in grade school?" Daniel questions sitting beside the woman.  
"No. I take it you have pictures?" She asks hopefully. With a grin, the man opens the album.  
Hearing laughter from the living room, Hawkeye disregards the coffee on his stove and enters the other room.  
"Hello, Son," Daniel says as he looks up from the album. Groaning, Hawkeye asks, "Please tell me you didn't show her the picture of me from junior high school?"  
"No, just you with your cousin, Liddie."  
"Liddie," Hawkeye grumbles sitting beside his girlfriend. Seeing the woman's quizzical look, Hawkeye replies, "Liddie was about seven years older than me. Every now and then I'd spend the night with her when Dad and her parents went out. One time, I was about five, she decided to dress me up like a ballerina."  
Margaret merely smirks in response before saying, "I should meet Liddie. We could trade Hawkeye stories."  
"Hey, I helped you more than anything," He says only slightly teasing. Sobering, Margaret replies, "I know."  
As Daniel begins to ask his son about his meeting, Margaret thinks back to the various times Hawkeye helps her during the war from simply eating with her in the mess tent to holding her during shell fire. Absentmindedly, the blonde squeezes her boyfriend's hand before heading to the kitchen to check on the coffee. As she pours a few cups, Margaret allows a small smile to grace her features as she envisions herself with a life similar to her sister's.


	22. Chapter 22

The next weeks continue with little fanfare until word spreads about the head surgeon position opening up. Curious, Margaret asks Donna what everyone is talking about.  
Looking at her incredulously, Donna answers, "Didn't you hear? The head surgeon transfered to a new hospital. You'll have to thank Hawkeye for us."  
The blonde laughs slightly before asking, "How's Robbie?"  
"He's doing better. Thank- you for helping him out. Hawkeye seemed to be a great surgeon over there," Donna comments causing her friend to smile at her. Remembering the various surgeries her boyfriend performs during the war, Margaret quips more to herself, "On humans and animals."   
The other woman raises a curious eyebrow causing the older nurse to redirect the topic.  
"How have you been with your brother?" The blonde asks her friend. Sighing, the younger woman replies, "It's tough. Not too many people talk about war much. The other night, I walked past my brother's room to hear him yelling out someone's name."  
"It's hard sometimes," Margaret sympathizes, "I know I've had my share of nightmares."  
"Do you ever get over them?" Donna questions hoping to figure out a way to help her brother. Shaking her head, the head nurse answers, "Not completely. Talking helps."   
The younger woman decides to keep the advice and almost questions her again when a breathless Hawkeye interrupts them. Looking at her boyfriend, Margaret worriedly asks, "Are you okay?"  
Nodding, Hawkeye catches his breath before replying, "Yes. Beej called. He said Peg just had the baby."  
"Isn't it a little early? How are they?" The woman questions as Donna stares at the couple curiously. Seeing her curiousity, Margaret explains, "A friend of ours from the army and his wife just had a baby."  
Donna nods in understanding before leaving the pair alone wondering if there will come a day when she can babysit Margaret and Hawkeye's baby. Hawkeye watches the woman walk away before answering his girlfriend.  
"Beej said Peg is doing fine. They named their kid after me," He says with a smile. His girlfriend simply rolls her eyes as the man's cocky nature resurfaces.   
"I don't know if the world can handle anymore Benjamin Franklins, Hawk," Margaret states with a small smile. She receives a smile back before asking, "Did he say when Peg is up for visitors?"  
"I think you mean when you can get vacation," Hawkeye replies with a smirk. Seeing his grin, the woman quickly pulls him to a corner of the hospital. Making sure no one can hear them, the head nurse asks, "Hawk, what do you mean when I get a vacation?"  
"Well, I called in to see if I could get some time off and I have about a couple weeks leave saved up and you have a week. I was thinking we could fly there and surprise Peg," Hawkeye explains. Raising her eyebrow, Margaret replies, "Wouldn't it seem suspicious if both of us are gone at the same time?"  
"Well, half the staff on my end knows we're dating and the nurses talk," He explains with a cheeky grin.   
"Hawk," Margaret sighs knowing her boyfriend is right. Straightening her uniform, the blonde asks, "When did you put in for vacation?"  
"I was going there now, but ran into you. I was hoping we could fly out Friday and come back the next week."  
The woman nods hoping she can get time off. Then, she remembers her sister after Charlotte's birth and how chaotic the house was. Feeling a little bad for delaying his surprise tactic, Margaret explains, "We should probably call anyway, Hawk."  
When she sees her boyfriend come close to objecting, the blonde replies, "We can't just come unannounced. If Trisha had been told friends from out of state were coming to see her a week after Charlotte was born, she would have been a wreck. She barely wanted me to move here."  
"Yeah, but Peg isn't your sister, Margaret. But, you're right. I'll talk to Beej first," He replies with a sigh. Seeing his defeated, puppy dog look, the woman squeezes her boyfriend's hand saying, "Sorry."  
"No, you're right," Hawkeye states letting go of his girlfriend's hand before adding, "I have Peg's hospital number if you want to call her."  
Smiling, the woman answers, "Thanks, Hawk. I'll get it from you after work. Do you mind if I use your phone, too? I forgot to pay my bill on time."  
Teasing her with a sound of disapproval, Hawkeye answers, "Major, I can't believe you'd forget something like that."  
Rolling her eyes, Margaret merely raises an eyebrow. With a grin, Hawkeye replies, "Yeah, come over around six. You can have dinner with me and Dad."  
Smiling, the woman resists the urge to kiss her boyfriend and instead replies before turning on her heel, "Thank- you, Captain."  
Hawkeye smirks at her response and keeps some semblence of a happy demeanor as he enters his home a few hours later.  
"What's got you so chipper?" Daniel asks from his spot in the living room as he looks up from his newspaper. Shaking his head, Hawkeye replies, "Margaret. She's having dinner with us. Beej and Peg just had their baby. Margaret wants to talk to Peg."  
Confused, the father asks, "She can't talk at her home?"  
Shaking his head, the son answers before changing out of his work attire, "She forgot to pay her phone bill."  
Placing his paper on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen to start dinner, Daniel wonders how his son can be so lovestruck and not ask the woman to marry him. Half an hour later, Hawkeye eagerly answers the door for his girlfriend who is dressed in slacks and a shirt with a sweater keeping her warm. Kissing her, the man sees her smile at his greeting.  
"We're still making dinner if you want to help," The man replies. Nodding, Margaret asks, "Could I have the number to Peg's hospital room first?"  
"Yeah," Hawkeye responds, "I have it in the living room. Hold on."  
Margaret waits in the kitchen watching her boyfriend's father slice tomatoes. Smirking, Margaret asks, "Where did you learn to cook again?"  
"Army. A few too many times on KP duty will get your good at slicing and dicing," The older man replies as his son quips, "Funny, Dad. I thought that was from the surgeries you did."  
"That helped," Daniel answers adding, "Which reminds me. Margaret, did you ever hear the story of how I proposed to Hawkeye's mother?"  
"Dad, no," Hawkeye groans. Ignoring his son, the older Pierce tells the story to Margaret not sparing her a single detail. Finally, by the time the three adults sit down to dinner, Hawkeye can eat peacefully. The rest of the meal is filled with jokes and stories, until Margaret realizes the time and excuses herself to call her friend.   
"Did your friend tell you if they had a boy or girl?" Daniel questions as he begins to stack the plates. Nodding his head, Hawkeye answers, "A son. Named him after me. Well, the middle name. I think they went with something different for the first name."  
"What name?" He asks as he takes the plates to the sink. Shrugging, Hawkeye replies, "Cary? I think."  
"You think?" Daniel teases. As if on cue, Hawkeye replies, "It's not my kid. Just my friend's."  
"Well, I just hope you remember your own child's name when the time comes," The father replies as he begins to scrub one of the pans in the sink.  
"Dad," Hawkeye warns from his seat at the table.  
"I'm not getting any younger son. Frankly, neither are you," Daniel ribs as his son tries to figure out how his father is able to channel Colonel Potter. Instead, Hawkeye rolls his eyes answering, "Dad, We're still trying to get to know each other."  
"You had plenty of time in Korea," Daniel answers hearing Margaret laugh from the other room. Remembering his own wife, Daniel smiles until his son comments on his statement.  
"With the bombings red glare as our mood music. Dad, you've been through war, you should know how different life is stateside," Hawkeye explains morosely as he also contemplates the main reason for not advancing his and Margaret's relationship.   
"If how you act now is anything like you acted there, I'd say you've transitioned from a war romance to a civilian relationship better than some guys I've seen," Daniel comments knowing his son is simply scared of commitment. Saying so, Daniel is met with Hawkeye loudly whispering, "This has nothing to do with commitment, Dad. You don't think I know that incredible woman in the other room wants something I'm afraid to give her? I'm still reeling from the aftermath of accidentally killing a child. What if I do that to our kid? What if I make the lousiest Dad because I happen to have some sort of mental breakdown because our child cries due to Colic and Margaret ends up feeling like she burdened me with a kid? She says she's okay with my outbursts, but sometimes I'm not so sure. What if--"  
He stops short when he sees his father's face soften. Turning, Hawkeye finds his girlfriend standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. He realizes his last statement comes at an audible decibal. Thankfully he does not live in suburbia amongst prying eyes and a neighborhood watch hosted by the town busy body. Finally finding words, the dark haired man says, "Margaret."  
"I'll leave you two alone," Daniel states as he stands from his chair and walks out of the room. The silence and tension is heavy as Margaret asks thickly, "Is that what you think of me?"  
Confused, Hawkeye is close to asking what she means when the blonde replies evenly, "That I am some spineless woman that I wouldn't have the heart to take your feelings into consideration? That your pain from your breakdown never enters my mind?"  
"Margaret--"  
"No," She begins walking into the room seething with a ferocity not shown since Korea, "Don't you think that if we had kids that I'd ever resent you. I knew what I was doing when I started dating you, and the fact that you want to decide things for me is the worst mistake you could make about me. I've dealt with things on my own Pierce, and I can do it again."  
Dumbfounded, Hawkeye watches as his girlfriend grabs her purse and walks out the door. As the door slams shut, the man soon berates himself for his folly. Finally after an hour of self pity, Hawkeye decides to confront his girlfriend. Grabbing a jacket and his keys, the former army surgeon walks out the door toward his car. Knocking on Margaret's apartment door half and hour later, he is met with his girlfriend opening her door and asking, "What is it?"  
Unable to say anything, Hawkeye simply kisses her whilst entering her apartment and shutting the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

When the kiss is deepened, Margaret breaks away slightly before asking, "Hawk, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," Hawkeye mumbles appreciatively. Turning from her boyfriend, Margaret replies, "KIssing me isn't going to fix what you said tonight."

Sighing as he watches the blonde sit on her couch, Hawkeye rubs his neck before saying,"I'm sorry, Margaret."

When she says nothing, her boyfriend looks up at the ceiling before exhaling loudly and asking, "What do you want me to say, Margaret? What I said may have upset you, but don't you think these thoughts I have don't hinge on us?"

"Why were you saying any of that at all?" Margaret questions as she chooses to ignore the man's last question. Finally sitting next to the blonde, the man answers, "Dad was ribbing me about a grand kid."

At his statement, Margaret merely smirks explaining, "Trish was asking me about nieces or nephews when we were up there for Easter."

"Looks like everyone wants us to have a kid," The man comments as he sits on the sofa and rubs his hands on his pant legs.

"Tell me about it," Margaret answers with a wry expression. Both adults are silent a little longer before Hawkeye whispers, "We could simply give them what they want."

"Hawk," Margaret protests as she turns her head toward her boyfriend who easily moves as to not be hit by the woman's face.

"Margaret, I'm kidding. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night okay?" He asks instead. She nods wanting to forget their fight. Instead, they settle into a comfortable silence and embrace until Margaret says, "Peg told me that Erin likes her brother so far."

"That's good. Did you like your sister when she was born?" Hawkeye asks as he holds his girlfriend in his arms.

"I guess like any sibling would. Although I was told by a friend of the family that I tried to give her away at one point."

"Are all siblings that mean to each other?" Hawkeye asks genuinely curious. Smirking, Margaret replies, "Didn't Donna and Robbie try to hurt each other every once in a while?"

"Yeah, but I thought grilling his sister's doll was someone else's idea. Two of his friends helped."

"Robbie grilled Donna's doll?" The blonde asks, her eyes wide trying to picture Donna and Robbie as young children.

"I wasn't watching them that closely yet. Ellen and I-"

He trails off when his girlfriend raises and eyebrow at him. Instead, he asks, "Did Donna tell you anything about Robbie?"

Nodding, the blonde stands from her seat and heads toward the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, Margaret turns back toward her friend who now stands in the kitchen doorway. Setting the glass down, the woman answers, "Just that he's still having nightmares. She heard him call out someone's name the other night. Probably a friend."

The last sentence she speaks falls on deaf ears as both adults envision their fair share of war casualties. Looking back at her water glass, Margaret mumbles, "Wish I had something stronger."

"No booze in your apartment, Hot Lips?" Hawkeye teases causing his girlfriend to shake her head before leaving the room. He watches as she fiddles with unclasping her necklace only to go over and help her.

"Thank- you," She says as she takes her necklace from the man in front of her. The look he gives her more than covers an interjection as he kisses her cheek before saying, "Night, Margaret."

"Night, Hawk," The woman replies once he shuts her apartment door.

At work the next day, Margaret and Hawkeye barely see each other until she is called into her boss' office where her boyfriend is waiting. Worried she will be fired, the blonde immediately puts on a defensive front.

"Relax Nurse Houlihan, this has nothing to do with your dating Doctor Pierce," The suited man replies. She gives him a curious gaze prompting him to add, "I was wondering what your recommendation would be for Doctor Pierce as chief surgeon?"

"I doubt that is something I should discuss with him present, Sir."

Dismissing the army- like tone, the administrator answers, "I asked him to be here, Nurse."

Taken aback, Margaret soon schools her features before answering, "He is one of the best surgeons I know. His work is thorough, precise, and clean."

"And what about his temperament?"

"He does what he thinks is best for his patient," She answers giving her boyfriend a quick glance before looking back at her boss. Margaret watches the man write something down before he dismisses her. Leaving the office, the nurse goes about her day until she catches her boyfriend in the hallway.

"How did it go?" She asks hoping to be a little discreet with her query.

"I'm not sure yet. He said he'll tell me later in the week."

"Do you want the job?" She asks when she sees her boyfriend rub his neck and watch a few employees walk down the hall.

"I don't know, Margaret. It's what I know, but-"

A nurse interrupts the man by handing him a medical chart. Hawkeye gives his girlfriend a small smile before leaving and continuing his day. As he drives home that night, the man tries to set up some sort of list in his head to weigh his options. Still mulling over the decision as he enters the house, Hawkeye almost jumps when he hears a pot fall to the floor in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Hawkeye calls from the hallway as he peers into the room.

"Sorry to startle you Ben," Daniel replies when he sees his son enter the room.

"It's okay Dad. Do you need help? I was just going to make myself a sandwich anyway," Hawkeye answers as he crosses toward the fridge.

"I thought I'd cook us your favorite tonight," Daniel answers. Eyes lighting up, Hawkeye asks joyously, "You mean you got ribs?"

"Better. It's that recipe you always wanted me to make that I got from my army buddy," Daniel states as he prepares dinner. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, the younger Pierce watches his father begin cooking. As the food cooks, Hawkeye asks, "Sounds like your friend was as bad a cool as ours was."

Chuckling, Daniel answers, "You ate what you could over there. I didn't get the option of calling Chicago for spare ribs."

"You knew about that?" Hawkeye asks surprised. Shaking his head, Daniel answers, "You told me in a letter, Son."

Hawkeye merely nods in response still wondering about the fate of his career.

As the week drags on, Margaret follows Hawkeye to his house to await the news of his becoming head surgeon.

"You bring the Misses with you?" Daniel asks when he hears two sets of feet enter the hallway.

"Are you going to stop calling my girlfriend that any time soon?" Hawkeye questions as he puts his jacket on the coat rack.

"Not until it's true, Son," Daniel replies standing from his seat to give his self proclaimed daughter- in- law a hug. Rolling her eyes, Margaret asks how the older Pierce is before they launch into a longer conversation. Hawkeye merely states that is is going to change clothes leaving his father and girlfriend to their conversation. Wearing casual clothing, the dark haired man heads back down the stairs ten minutes later.

"Not that shirt, again," Margaret complains once she sees her boyfriend clad in his Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Hey, I need all the luck I can get tonight, Margaret," He answers sitting beside her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Watching the couple's interaction, Daniel jokes, "Why don't you two get married already?"

"We can't, Dad. It would interfere with my reputation!" Hawkeye replies just as serious as his father moments before.

"What reputation? I think it went out the window after you told me good- bye in Korea," Margaret answers with a grin causing Hawkeye's jaw to drop and Daniel's eyebrow to raise. Now with no choice but to tell of their kiss, Hawkeye explains everything with a little help from his girlfriend.

"And after all this, I don't have a grandchild?" The man asks causing his son's girlfriend to blush slightly. Thankfully the phone rings causing everyone in the house to quiet down.

"Well?" Margaret asks once Hawkeye comes back in the room. A little in shock, the former draftee doctor states, "I got the job."

Excitedly, the blonde stands from her seat saying, "Hawk that's wonderful!"

"Yeah," He answers in a daze wondering if his life is real right now. As his dad pats him on the back and his girlfriend kisses him, he wonders if he can handle being a surgeon again.

"I'm going to get us something to celebrate with," Daniel states as he leaves the room hoping he remembers where he keeps the wine he has hidden in the kitchen. Searching for the bottle, the man remembers his son's blank expression which is not lost on him. Finding the bottle, the father hopes his son is happy with the new career move. Coming back toward the living room, he hears his son say, "I don't know. After Korea, I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"What are you sure of?" Margaret asks. Daniel stands nearer the stairs to both listen better and not be seen as his son answers, "That meeting you was the only good thing to come out of that war. Margaret? Will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

Margaret stares at her boyfriend. Utterly shocked and speechless, she says nothing for a full minute. She cannot believe her boyfriend is asking to marry her without at least a suggestive eyebrow raise. Studying his eyes, she has no doubt he is serious, but just as she tries to speak a new thought comes into her mind. Unable to control what comes out her mouth, she sees Hawkeye's expression falter a little as she blurts out, "Hawk, they'd fire me."

The woman instantly chastises herself inwardly. She can see the slight hint of confusion in his eyes and wonders if she has officially destroyed their relationship forever. Just as she comes up with the worst scenario of how she and her possibly ex boyfriend will have to work together in an operating room, her nerves are settled.

"Not if they didn't know," Hawkeye replies with a wink. Sighing in relief, Margaret jokes, "This would've been easier if we'd gotten married during the war."

Shaking his head, Hawkeye answers, "The town would talk soon enough. Especially with the resident town busy body living right down the road. You'd come back here eventually and all the women would be in an uproar over my bachelor days ending."

Watching as the blonde rolls her eyes at his theatrics, he seriously says, "Think about it, Margaret. If word did get out you could work at a private practice somewhere."

Opening her mouth to speak, her boyfriend cuts her off adding, "We both know you're too fine a nurse to replace."

Nodding slowly, Margaret asks a question she has been reserving for the last few minutes. Not wanting to start a fight, the woman asks, "Are you sure this is not because of your promotion?"

"Yes, I am," He replies his face never wavering from its determined expression. After a beat, he asks with a smile spreading on his face, "So?"

Smiling back, Margaret replies, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Sighing in relief, Daniel, pretending to have just come from the kitchen, says, "I found the champagne."

He pauses for effect before asking, "Am I interrupting?"

Breaking away from their kiss, the newly engaged couple smiles.

"No, Dad, we just got engaged," Hawkeye states happily. As if not believing his son, Daniel looks over at the blonde. She nods her head answering, "It's true sir, we're engaged."

"Now, Margaret, none of this 'Sir' business. Call me Daniel."

"Sorry, some habits are hard to break," The woman replies with a smile. Looking briefly at his son, the older Pierce turns back toward his future daughter- in- law and stage whispers, "I don't know. It looks like you've broke my son of a few habits of his own."

"Hey!" Hawkeye responds adding, "I object to that on familial obligation."

Shaking his head, Daniel holds up the bottle of champagne replying, "It looks like this is serving double duty tonight."

As the three adults drink and toast to Hawkeye's happiness, the details of the new Head Surgeon and current Head Nurse's engagement is explained in full.

"So, Dad, we can't have you telling anyone about this. Margaret's job could end now once we're married," Hawkeye declares.

"Mum's the word, son," Daniel declares before nodding to Margaret who is almost asleep on the sofa. Confused, Daniel asks, "Is she normally a light weight?"

"Not sure, Dad. I've never seen her drink champagne. Only the hard stuff."

"Bourbon?"

"And sometimes gin from a homemade still," Hawkeye adds with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you son, but I'm going to head to bed. Do me a favor and don't let your fiancée drive home tonight."

In mock salute, the former draftee answers, "Aye Aye Captain!"

"Night, Son."

"Night, Dad," Hawkeye replies as he re corks the bottle and takes the glasses to the kitchen. When he comes back to the living room to grab the champagne, he notices his girlfriend begin to stir. When she opens her eyes, Hawkeye whispers, "Take my room tonight, Margaret."

Shaking her head, the woman answers, "No, you have the bed. I'll sleep in the guest room."

Sighing, Hawkeye answers, "Margaret."

"Captain," She slurs slightly.

In the end they both sleep in Hawkeye's bed, Margaret in one of her fiancé's shirts. The next morning, Margaret wakes up to find her boyfriend asleep beside her. She likes waking up to him without the sound of gunfire and shelling.

"Hawkeye?" Margaret whispers when she realizes his arm is around her. When he does not respond, she somehow manages to get out of the bed, steal her fiancé's robe, go to the bathroom, and come back in the room all without Hawkeye waking up. She crawls back in the bed just as her boyfriend mumbles, "Morning."

"Morning," She replies as she hears Daniel's bedroom door open.

"Your dad's awake," She whispers wondering how their living arrangement will work once they are married.

"Yeah, he usually makes breakfast on Saturday," Hawkeye replies before yawning. Silence ensues until Margaret asks, "Were you planning on proposing?"

"I've been thinking about it. I'm pretty sure Easter was the kicker, actually. Why?" He questions seeing his friend and future wife's look of concern. Shaking her head, the blonde answers, "It's silly."

"Tell me. I won't laugh!" He responds. Seeing the eyebrow raise the woman gives him, he answers, "Scout's honor."

Knowing the name Scout is not one in his many list of credentials, Margaret finally answers, "I don't have a ring."

"It's in Dad's study."

She merely hums in response before her fiancé asks, "You were out cold after a couple glasses of Dad's champagne last night. You okay?"

Margaret merely nods replying, "I hadn't slept well the night before and then had three surgeries in a row with no break."

"Didn't stop you in OR," Hawkeye answers jokingly. With a smirk, she answers, "It's not as easy to fall asleep when you're supervising nurses and trying to combat terrible jokes from a few goofball surgeons."

"You shouldn't speak ill of Frank like that, Margaret. After all, he was my bunk mate," The man teases as he gets out of bed to grab his robe. As if showing a sign that he is officially awake, Hawkeye exclaims, "You took my robe!"

She merely smirks in response as she gets out of the bed.

"Next time you stay over, bring your own robe," He jokes kissing the blonde before adding, "Now, let's go get breakfast. I'm starving!"

When his fiancée raises an eyebrow, Hawkeye defends, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for edible food."

Shaking her head, Margaret follows him and makes sure to tighten his robe on her way out. She has a feeling she will like being Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce.


	25. Chapter 25

The next week, Margaret and Hawkeye tip- toe around each other as Hawkeye regains his footing as a civilian surgeon. Taking his mask off that Thursday after a surgery, the man comments to his fiancée, "After three years of meatball surgery, I think I've lost my touch."

"No, Hawk. You're still doing good work. I just think you need to find a new approach and slow down. The last surgeon-"

"Ferret Face Winchester," Hawkeye remarks. Margaret rolls her eyes as she continues, "The last surgeon took his time. You don't have to rush as much anymore. There's no shelling. No war. Just us."

As the couple talks, a couple nurses walking by see the exchange. Though the couple does not talk, a few comments about how she will lose her job if she is not careful and that she needs to step down as head nurse, sends her in a terse mood the rest of the day. Spending most of her time with Hawkeye and his father, they can both visibly see how upset she is during dinner. Neither eager to approach the woman's mood, Margaret realizes they are staring and asks, "What?"

"You seem upset," Hawkeye treads lightly. The look she gives him tells him to ask her later. Instead, the adults finish dinner.

"I can do the dishes," The woman replies wishing she is in a happier mood. However, the gossip she hears from the other nurses makes her question her abilities. Niether Hawkeye nor Daniel tries to dissuade the woman from her statement and instead retire to the living room.

"She does have a temper," Daniel remarks never fully seeing it until now. Hawkeye nods fully aware of Margaret's moods. Instead, he answers, "Don't I know it. I'm going to ask her what's wrong later tonight. She'll come around."

Finally, as Margaret begins to leave that night, Hawkeye asks, "What's the matter?"

She shakes her head unwilling to explain the behavior of her nurses. She feels as if she is the outsider again and does not want to bring Hawkeye into her drama. Instead he asks softly, "Will you tell me?"

Seeing he is serious and knowing the gossip involves him to an extant, Margaret replies, "Some of the nurses were talking about me today. I'm pretty sure they suspect our relationship."

"How?" The man asks leading her to the empty living room, "We haven't done anything."

"Not that we're aware of. Hawk, the nurses think I should step down as Head Nurse," She laments sitting down on the sofa. Rolling his eyes, Hawkeye answers, "Well they can take their suggestion and shove them, Margaret."

"I can't simply let go of my job just because I'm getting married," The woman continues not registering what her fiancé says to her. Instead she watches as he pours her a drink. After handing her the glass, Hawkeye sits beside her asking, "Did you still want the ring I have in Dad's study?"

Confused, Margaret answers, "Yes, but where did that come from?"

"Margaret, it sounds like you're choosing between your career and your relationship again," He answers gently. When she offers a defense, Hawkeye is quick to reply, "You did the same thing with Scully over a year ago, remember?"

The blonde sighs remembering her break up. Taking another sip of her drink, Margaret asks, "Got a Scrabble board we can play on?"

"No, it belonged to the camp. Granted, I'm pretty sure the game is won by now," The man states knowing they have both found love. Silence engulfs the room for a moment until Margaret says, "I'm sorry, Hawk. It's just, hard. I never questioned us, only society's idea that I cannot be more than just a housewife."

"So be that Margaret. No one here is forcing you to stay home. Besides, we were going to keep this a secret anyway. Why not our marriage?"

She smiles at the man beside her hoping she can have what she wants. Logically, she knows she will eventually have to choose, but she will keep her relationship a secret if that is what will give her her chance at both a career and a husband. A small smile plays on her face as she says, "Thanks, Hawk."

"Any time, Margaret. Just don't expect me to bake any cakes when we're married. I'm liable to catch the house on fire," The man jokes causing his fiancée to reply with a chuckle, "Duly noted."

They lapse into silence again until Margaret says, "I don't want a big wedding."

"You had a small wedding last time," He reminds her wondering why she is bringing up their wedding now. Shaking her head, the blonde answers, "In a war zone."

"You still want a wedding though?" He asks her. Nodding, Margaret replies, "Only with your dad, my family, and whoever we can get from the 4077."

Hawkeye agrees before asking, "Do you have any idea where you want it?"

Nodding, Margaret answers, "As far from here as I can. Um, Hawk? Do you think Donna would mind being my maid of honor?"

"I think she'd be okay with that," The man replies with a smile wondering how far she is willing to go so no one will know about her marriage to him. If he is honest, he likes the idea of their secrecy. He does not want to train another nurse to work with him like Margaret does. If he does teach someone new, he personally wants Donna. She is more of a younger sister. Also, the surgeon sees less fights coming between himself and Margaret if the younger nurse has to take over for his future wife.

"What are you thinking?" Margaret asks her fiancé who is clearly deep in thought. Shaking his head, Hawkeye says, "Who I would want to replace you if the time came."

"Oh?" She responds raising an eyebrow before asking who he picks.

"Donna," Hawkeye replies before giving his reasons save for the fighting scenario. Nodding, Margaret stands up. Bending a little, the woman kisses Hawkeye before taking her drink to the kitchen. He follows her in and wraps his arms around her before asking, "When do you want to get married?"

"July," She replies offhandedly. Hawkeye's arms loosen a little as he asks, "Margaret, that's two months away. Is there a reason?"

"None that you're thinking of. I would just like to get married sooner rather than next year. Besides, I called my sister yesterday and she says she and John will lend us their backyard for the reception if we want."

"Margaret, it could take that much time simply to find everyone," Hawkeye points out. Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "I got ahold of Radar and he is sending calls out to anyone he can think of. All we need to do is call Beej, Peg, and Charles. If he wants."

Hawkeye smirks as he jokes, "He will probably stand there and say, 'I told you so.'"


	26. Chapter 26

Two months later, Charles Emerson Winchester III stands talking with another guest at Margaret and Hawkeye's wedding reception that is held at Patricia nee Houlihan's house. Finally through the ceremony, the newly weds greet their guests while also trying to ask about everyone's lives. They chuckle at some of the responses they get about their nuptials. Namely, Charles', but continue to greet people until they find they way to the selection of food laid out on her sister's dining table. Sneaking off to enjoy their dinner, the couple watches from the sidelines as Hawkeye comments, "Donna and Radar seem pretty chummy."

"Don't try to match make Pierce. It doesn't suit you," She teases causing her husband to ask, "What does?"

The couple share a grin as Colonel Potter comes up to them patting Hawkeye on the back saying, "It's nice to see you two finally came to your senses!"

"Sir?" Margaret asks confused. A wry smile spreading on his features, the former head of the 4077 answers, "After that kiss right before you left, a few of us guys placed a bet."

"Oh? And who won?" Margaret questions entertained by the tomfoolery.

"Oddly enough, Winchester get's the prize in this round."

"Charles!" Hawkeye exclaims surprised thinking B.J. to be the winner or even Colonel Potter himself. Shaking his head, the retired Colonel replies, "Darn tootin'! I have to say, I was just as surprised as you were. The Padre came as a close second, though."

At the news of the army chaplain being runner up, Hawkeye bursts into laughter, but is soon sobered when Radar comes up saying, "Congratulations, Hawk, Ma'am."

"For heaven's sake, Radar. It's Margaret," The blonde replies with a small smile as she adds, "You might as well call me that if you're going to date my Maid of Honor."

The shorter man blushes slightly as he says, "She's really swell. The whole thing is pretty swell actually."

"Thanks, Radar. We try," Hawkeye says fondly before the younger man makes his way back toward his soon to be girlfriend. Smirking, Margaret asks, "Do you really think they'll date?"

"Not sure, Margaret. You wanna make a bet?"

"Fifty cents he does," She replies smugly. Smiling back at his wife, he answers, "You offer a pretty low wager, Mrs. Pierce, but deal."

The rest of the reception goes by smoothly with the newlyweds cutting the cake and starting the first dance all while dodging well meaning questions on when they will start a family. Neither of them wants another bet looming over them. Finally, knowing she and Hawk will leave soon for their Honeymoon, Margaret tosses the bouquet. Turning around, the woman smiles as she sees Donna catch the flowers before sending a knowing smile to her husband. With everyone congratulating Donna and continuing to dance and talk, the groom stands closer to his bride whispering, "You want to head out?"

Nodding, the pair exits their ceremony before being noticed. However, someone undoubtedly tells on the newlyweds as they grab their suitcases from upstairs and head to their car, because the couple is bombarded with well wishing friends and family. Unable to hide their grins, the pair laughs as they enter their vehicle with Hawkeye getting behind the driver's seat. Making one last joke to a few of the 4077 gang, the man starts his vehicle and heads off with his wife. Rounding the corner of the subdivision street, Hawkeye asks, "You wanna take those cans off the back end now?"

Sighing in relief, the woman replies, "Yes, please. I told Trish not to do that, but after about the age of twelve, she stopped listening to me."

"Well, it's a good thing she did. There's a letter attached to one of these things," Hawkeye answers once he starts to take the noise contraption off the vehicle. Placing the cans in the trunk of the car, the man takes the letter and hands it to Margaret. She glances at it momentarily before tossing it in the back seat. Confused, her husband asks, "You don't want to open it?"

"It's from my mother. I'll wait until after the Honeymoon."

Still confused on how his now mother- in- law knows they are married, Hawkeye decides to keep the thought to himself.

Hours later once they arrive at their motel, Hawkeye takes their bags inside their room as Margaret walks in behind him and waits. He turns and jokes, "Was I supposed to carry you across the threshold, dear?"

She rolls her eyes before her husband does just as he jokes. They get to the bed just as Hawkeye realizes he leaves his wallet in the car. Running out to get it, Margaret pulls the sheets down on the bed. Seeing her husband come back in with a curious look on his face, his wife asks, "Did you find your wallet?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just are you sure you don't want to open your mom's letter?" He asks wishing to have something from his own mother today. Margaret shakes her head but can still see the gears turning in her husband's mind.

"It's just some of the same old things she always pulls, Hawk. 'I'm better now', or 'Congratulations, Sweetheart. Mommy loves you'. I dealt with it from the time I was a kid until my mid twenties before I decided I didn't care anymore," The blonde says not bothering to even glance at the letter Hawkeye drops limply from his hand. Looking at his wife, Hawkeye says, "I'm sorry, Margaret. I didn't know."

"Most people don't," The woman replies putting on a smile that matches her sarcastic, "Now you're one of the lucky ones."

Gingerly, Hawkeye wraps his wife in an embrace once he sits down beside her. She leans into him for a minute until she pulls away slightly saying, "I'm sorry, Hawk. I shouldn't be giving you a sob story on our wedding night."

"It beats a war story," He jokes lamely. Margaret shakes her head answering, "Thank- you."

"For what?" Hawkeye asks clearly confused after the conversation they have. His wife merely smiles at him answering, "For being you. For marrying me as a woman, a

nurse-"

"A Major," The man adds saying, "I couldn't just marry the woman part of you, Margaret. Who would I get to joke with in surgery?"

Rolling her eyes, Margaret kisses her husband hoping she can keep him quiet for at least half of the night.

A week and a half later, the couple returns to Maine realizing their honeymoon is officially over when they drive passed the sign for Crabapple Cove. Hoping there is not too much talk at work, the pair silently walks into their house to see Daniel, Donna, and Robert sitting in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hawkeye asks as he enters the room. Shrugging, Donna answers, "I couldn't very well take Margaret's personal items from her apartment without a little bit of help."

Seeing that a few of her own pictures are among the many of Hawkeye and Daniel in the room, Margaret smiles warmly hugging her friend and whispering, "You got everything on the list?"

"Robert can pack just about anything into a footlocker and a trunk," Donna whispers back before releasing her and hugging Hawkeye. Though he notices the pictures that now adorn the living room, he wonders if he is somehow intruding on his father's life. He regrets not talking to his father about their living arrangements before now. As Donna and Margaret head upstairs, Hawkeye asks Robert how he is.

"I'm doing great, thanks to you, Doc," The man replies making Hawkeye remember just how young the man is. Nodding, Hawkeye answers, "I'm glad. You been able to find any work so far?"

Laughing a little, Robert replies, "Enough to keep me busy for now. I'm looking at getting my own place by next year. It'll probably be best for me, anyway. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells over there. Donna's been the only one to get through to me. Glad she became a nurse, even if she won't get me a date with any of her co- workers."

"I'll see what I can do for you there Rob," Hawkeye jokes causing his father to tease, "Careful, Hawk. You're married now."

The man laughs answering, "I don't think I'll forget that any time soon, Dad. I married the woman I randomly kissed for three years during a war."

Laughing a little, Robbie says, "You should give me some pointers, Hawk. My mom's been nagging me to get a girlfriend."

Shaking his head at the younger men, Daniel excuses himself to his study to read prompting Robbie to ask, "How have you dealt with the war ending?"

"I got married," Hawkeye jokes before seriously stating, "I took it one day at a time. The nightmares come and go, but Dad went through it a little too, so we talk. I have a friend. A psychiatrist, who I talk to every now and then, but mostly I just take the days as they come."

"Can I, uh, have your friend's number? The psychiatrist?" Robbie asks before he loses his resolve. Nodding, Hawkeye answers, "Yeah. I think there's some paper in the kitchen. I'll go write down the name and his telephone number."

Just as Hawkeye leaves the room, Donna and Margaret enter. Seeing her brother staring at the wall, Donna asks, "Robbie, are you okay?"

Looking at his sister, the man says, "Yeah. I was just thinking."

The women exchange glances as Robbie laughs a little before teasing his sister, "You sounded like Mom when you asked if I was okay."

Her eyes blazing a little, she hits him in the arm adding, "Frog!"

"Hey! You can't call me that!" Robbie states causing Margaret to shake her head at the pair as she silently hopes they will not fight each other in Hawkeye's living room. Her living room. Just as she hears Donna taunt her brother calling him, Robbie the Froggie, she notices her husband come in and pass Rob a piece a paper.

"Just tell him I say Hi, when you give him a call," Hawkeye says not wanting to make their exchange too obvious.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," Rob says shaking the man's hand before flinching a little when his sister passes him. Laughing, Hawkeye replies, "Did she hit you again?"

Rolling his eyes, the man says, "Come on Don, let's go. We still have to come up with a plausible story as to why we were gone all day."

Grabbing her purse, Donna replies as she follows her brother, "I told you if you'd listened earlier."

Shutting the door, Margaret asks her husband, "Are they always like that?"

"Usually. Donna was always one to get in fights. One time she ran over here so Dad could patch her up before her mom found out she tried to beat one of the kids up at school."

Smiling, Margaret says, "It looks like Radar has his work cut out for him."

Shaking his head, Hawkeye answers, "Nah. She straightened out toward the end of high school." He looks toward the stairs asking, "You get your stuff put up already?"

"I'm an Army Brat, Hawk. And was an army nurse for twelve years. What do you think?" The woman asks with a smirk. Seeing a slight bit of unease in her eyes, Hawkeye thinks about questioning her, but says nothing. Instead she states, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Domestic, Margaret," He teases just as his father comes out of his office. Turning toward his father, Hawkeye asks, "Finish the book already, Dad?"

"Just the first chapter. If you want, Donna brought over a casserole. I could heat it up," He answers. Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I'll get it. I feel like I should at least do something domestic here before I go back to work tomorrow."

"I don't want to go back to work," Hawkeye groans causing his father to roll his eyes before following his daughter- in- law into the kitchen to see how he can help.


	27. Chapter 27

As the next week goes by, Hawkeye and Margaret adjust to married life at home while not openly displaying the information at work. Coming home from work on Friday, Hawkeye and Margaret walk into the house eager to relax and enjoy each other. They count the week as a victory, especially when no one questions them out right about the couple's being gone at the same time.

"Dad?" Hawkeye calls out as he takes off his medical jacket. Not hearing anything, the man heads to his father's study. Margaret goes to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner. Finding leftovers in the refrigerator, the woman sets out to heat the food. Just as she turns the oven on, her husband walks in saying, "Dad left us a note."

"What does it say?" Margaret asks as she grabs two plates from the cabinet. Placing them on the counter, the woman takes the leftovers and puts them in the oven. Looking over the paper once more, Hawkeye shrugs answering, "To have a nice night and enjoy ourselves. He's playing cards with some friends tonight and not to wait up. You know what that means?"

She merely smiles in response as she kisses her husband.

"Dinner first though. I'm starved. What do you want to drink?" The man asks grabbing two cups from the cabinet. Placing the cups on the table, the man adds once he opens the fridge, "We have milk and beer."

"Milk sounds good," Margaret states as she checks to see if the food is warm. Pouring their drinks, Hawkeye comments, "You know if you keep checking the food every few minutes it'll never heat up."

She looks at him answering, "I know that. I'm just hungry."

"I am too. You know nurse, I have an idea of what we can do while we wait," Hawkeye answers with a sly grin. She smiles back allowing her husband to kiss her before mumbling, "I'm going to go change. Do you want to join me?"

Remembering their food twenty minutes later, the couple heads down stairs. An hour later, Margaret washes the dishes while her husband pretends to help. Rolling her eyes, the woman says, "If you keep singing in my ear like that I won't be able to-"

"You're cute when you're domestic," Her husband teases kissing her neck. Margaret soon forgets about the dishes.

The next couple weekends pass the same way. Daniel leaves his son and daughter- in- law the house for the night leaving the couple to have some time to themselves. The third time the house is left to them, Margaret asks Hawkeye, "Do you think your Dad is okay with this arrangement?"

"What arrangement?" Hawkeye asks as he grills a couple burgers outside. Getting up from her seat, Margaret answers, "This. His leaving the house to us every Friday night?"

Looking at his wife curiously, the man asks, "Are you sure you want to give that up?"

She sighs answering, "No, but we need to talk to him. For all we know he leaves because we suffocate him."

"Suffocate him? Margaret, for all we know he just wants a grand kid out of us before he gets too old," Hawkeye answers wondering which of them is correct. Later that night, Hawkeye and Margaret sit in the living room when Daniel comes in the house.

"Hawkeye? Margaret?" He calls out wondering why they leave the light to the living room on.

"In here, Dad," Hawkeye says. Seeing the couple sit in front of him, he jokes, "Am I in trouble?"

Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "No, we just want to ask how you feel about our living arrangement."

Looking from his son to his daughter- in- law, Daniel asks, "Are you two looking at moving out?"

The older man really has no idea how to approach such a conversation. He knows his son loves him, but as he sits down, he does not see himself living in a big house by himself very well. Daniel is brought from his thoughts when Hawkeye answers, "Only if you want us to, Dad. See Margaret thinks your leaving every weekend is because we suffocate you."

"Don't say it like that, Hawk," Margaret chastises slightly as she explains, "I just think that in some ways, I've taken over somehow. Too much."

"You both are barely here," Daniel answers citing that the couple is usually at work most of the day as he is himself. He continues by saying, "I remember what it's like to be married. With you both keeping it a secret at work, I just thought that maybe you would want more time together. Besides, Calvin Hobbes and the boys have been begging me to play poker with them for years. You both are the perfect excuse."

"We've been used," Hawkeye remarks to his wife who merely looks at Daniel asking, "You seem lost sometimes though. Is there a way we can make this easier for you?"

Giving the woman some thought on her proposal, Daniel answers, "Just let me make breakfast every morning again and we'll call it a deal. I'll let you cook dinner if you want, but leave me the breakfast."

A small smile playing on her face, Margaret nods in understanding. As they all head to bed that night, Hawkeye crawls into bed asking, "How did you know Dad likes to cook breakfast so much?"

"He'd continually try to help me no matter what I made," The woman answers slipping into bed beside her husband. Nodding, Hawkeye scoots closer to his wife as he says, "You know he's cooked breakfast for me ever since my mom was sick?"

"Yeah?" She asks staring at her engagement ring. A simple silver band with a tiny diamond inlay is one of the rings to adorn her ring finger, and Margaret cherishes the treasure. Catching his wife's gaze, Hawkeye states, "Dad wasn't the richest man after the war. He used his first paycheck from his first job to pay for it. He simply got himself a small band. Dad gave it to me the day after he met you."

"He knew?" Margaret asks wondering how she can be so lucky to belong to such a caring family as the Pierce's. Breathing in, her husband answers, "Wouldn't let me forget it until we got engaged. Did you change lotions?"

"I don't like the smell of mine anymore. It's the same kind I would buy during the war, so I guess a change will be a good thing," She tells him before shutting off her lamp. Snuggling a little closer to his wife, Hawkeye realizes he really likes her lotion. He has no idea why she needs to change it; however, he surmises that there are various ways to deal with the pain of war. Lotion may be Margaret's.

The next Monday, Hawkeye wakes up to his wife opening every dresser drawer in their room. Sitting up, the man asks, "Margaret, are you okay?"

"I can't find it," Is all she says. Putting on his robe and following the blonde out the door where a confused Daniel stands in the hallway, Hawkeye asks, "Margaret, what are you looking for?"

"Do you need me to help?" Daniel voices as a cushion from one of the hallway chairs lands near his feet. A little shocked, the man looks at his son questioningly.

"Relax, Dad. This is how she always is when she loses things," Hawkeye explains as his wife continues to look for the necklace she continues to wear at work. She is not supposed to, but it holds her rings.

"Margaret, what did you lose?" Hawkeye asks before helping her search.

"My necklace. It holds my rings while I'm at work," She answers brushing past him.

"How thoughtful," Hawkeye quips before asking where she remembers it being. He gets a vague response before heading back to their room and finding the necklace hanging on the knob of her dresser. Holding it up to her, he says, "Margaret, I found it."

Her eyes lighting up, Margaret kisses her husband saying, "Thank- you!"

"Anytime. Now, go eat something so I can leave before you and not arouse suspicion."

Rolling her eyes, the woman kisses her husband again before heading downstairs where Daniel makes breakfast. Dressing and making sure he is presentable as a surgeon, Hawkeye listens to his wife and father talk and is happy that the woman he loves can now have a good paternal relationship. A small smile playing on his face, the man hopes he can have the same relationship with his child the way he and Margaret have with Daniel.


	28. Chapter 28

Preparing for surgery later in the week, Hawkeye scrubs up as he hears a couple nurses complain about his wife as they get ready for their own surgeries. Confused, the man simply shakes his head knowing how unreasonable Margaret can be at times. Hopefully she will not be too irritable during their surgery. Operating on a patient half an hour later, the surgeon is happy the rumors he hears of Margaret's temper are false. However, halfway through the surgery, he notices his wife act a little unsteady on her feet.

"You okay?" He asks as he tends to the wound he is working on. Margaret nods even though she is sure she is more than likely sick with strep. She is never one to take to strep well. Powering through her work, Margaret leaves as soon as the patient is sewn up and sent to recovery. Taking off her mask, the woman takes in a gulp of air as she tries to steady herself against the wall. With her husband coming in the room soon after, she looks at him hoping he will not say anything.

"Are you sure you're okay? The last time I saw you do anything like that was when some ether made you faint," Hawkeye states seeing his wife close her eyes for a brief moment before answering, "And then you said it was because-"

Realizing what she is about to say, Margaret quickly takes off her gloves and surgical gear while trying not to gag. Confused, her husband asks, "Because of what? I said a lot of stupid stuff to get under your skin back then."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Hawkeye wonders why she shrugs away his hand. When she finally turns to face him, he can see the tears in her eyes. Knowing he will not get an answer at work, the man compassionately commands, "Go home and get some rest, Margaret. You look exhausted."

"Thanks," The nurse snaps as she throws away her gloves and begins to pick up the surgical instruments for disinfecting. Knowing she unwilling to leave work so easy, Hawkeye follows his wife until she says, "I'm fine, Hawk. It's probably viral."

"Well, better to go home and keep from spreading it than staying here and infecting an entire hospital," Hawkeye answers with an unveiled edge to his voice. His wife glares at him defiantly fully prepared to disregard his statement until he adds, "Margaret, please? If you're home than at least I know you're not going to pass out in the middle of giving someone an order."

Seeing the protectiveness in his eyes, she relents. Squeezing her husband's hand, Margaret takes off the rest of her surgical wear, relinquishes control to one of her only work friends. Seeing her at the nurses station, Margaret pulls the younger woman to the side asking, "Donna? "Do you know a doctor I could see about a pregnancy test?"

"Are you? Does Hawkeye know?" Donna asks excitedly. Margaret shakes her head answering, "I'm not sure, and no. I don't want to say anything to him until I know for sure. He practically made me go home, so you're going to take my place with the second surgery today."

"Yeah, whatever you say. But be aware, the only doctor I can think of is Dr. Pierce. Feel better though, alright?" Donna asks giving her friend a smile before reporting to the head surgeon.

Dreading the idea of using her father- in- law as a possible obstetrician, Margaret mulls over the thought her entire ride home, the blonde opens the door and finds the house oddly quiet. Putting her purse on the hook in the hallway, Margaret soon pours herself a cup of water before heading upstairs to change into comfier clothing. After changing, the woman slides under the covers of her bed to take a small nap. Next thing she is aware of is the front door slamming shut. Curious as to who is home, the woman goes downstairs to find her father in law looking through the mail he gets from the mailbox. Turning at the sound of someone entering the kitchen, Daniel asks, "Margaret? What are you doing home?"

"My personal physician ordered me home," Margaret replies dryly causing Daniel to think for a second before realizing she means his son. Seeing his eyebrow raise, the woman answers, "I was dizzy during the surgery today and a little after. I'm pretty sure it's simply viral."

Instead of a talking to her, Margaret is baffled when her father- in- law's hand covers her forehead and soon checks the glands at her throat. Stepping away, the blonde answers, "I'm fine. Just tired. Hawk shouldn't be so protective of me anyway. It's probably just a summer cold. Now, what exactly do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make, Margaret. You should go to the doctor though and make sure you don't need any antibiotics."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde answers, "I'm fine, Daniel."

The last thing she wants is the opinion of two doctors. Knowing when to let her do what she wants, the older man retires to his study as his daughter- in- law makes dinner. Hawkeye comes home later just as his wife is finishing dinner. Kissing her neck once he comes in the kitchen, Hawkeye asks, "How do you feel?"

"Much better. I took a nap earlier which seemed to help," The woman replies before insisting she does not need to stay away from work anymore this week. Hawkeye merely kisses her before saying, "I'm going to change."

"Before you do, could you see if the milk in the refrigerator is bad?" Margaret questions as she opens the oven door. Confused by the request, Hawkeye does what he is told before answering, "It smells fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

His wife nods before busying herself with the table. After changing his clothes, Hawkeye comes back downstairs and enters his father's study. Seeing the door open, Daniel motions for his son to sit down.

"Dad, have you noticed anything off with Margaret?" Hawkeye asks. The father thinks for a second before answering, "Like what?"

His son shrugs answering, "Her mood? Maybe her sense of smell?"

Daniel shakes his head after a moment answering, "Not too much. Although she almost yelled at me when I suggested she see a doctor."

The younger man shakes his head answering, "No, that's normal for her. Thanks anyway, Dad."

Unlike most nights, dinner is mainly a silent event until Margaret does the dishes. With various pots and pans banging, Hawkeye wonders what is wrong with his wife. He tries to approach the topic, but sees the woman deep in thought. Still curious, the younger Pierce waits until he can talk to his wife alone/

"You were quiet at dinner," Hawkeye comments as he gets in bed that night. Sliding under the blankets, Margaret answers, "I had a lot to think about."

"Like?" The man questions wondering what is wrong with the blonde. The last time he remembers her acting sluggish and more irritable than usual is when she asks him to perform a pregnancy test for her. Realization dawning on him, Hawkeye asks, "Are you pregnant?"

Shocked by his accusation, Margaret simply stares at her husband until he elaborates, "The only time I've seen you act like this is when you had a pregnancy scare in Korea."

The woman knows her husband is probably correct and answers, "I'm not sure. I only thought about it today."

"There's only one sure way to find out, Margaret," Hawkeye tease before seriously asking, "Do you not want a kid?"

"No, I do. It's just that I didn't think it'd happen this early," She answers tracing patterns in the blanket as she continues, "What will I do about work? They'll probably fire me."

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions. Set up an appointment and we'll go from there," Hawkeye replies with a small chuckle, "It has to be easier getting a test here anyway. You don't even have to go to Tokyo."

"If this is just a scare, I still like it far better than the one I had when I was married to Donald."

"Me too," Hawkeye answers kissing his wife. She smiles against him before burying in her blankets and setting her head on her pillow. Just he settles into sleep, Margaret props herself up with her elbow tentatively saying, "I have one other problem, I don't want your Dad to do my examinations."

"Why?" Her husband asks before answering, "Oh, no I think I get it. Well, he can't really be your physician when he's family, Margaret. I think you've dodged a metaphorical bullet there."

The blonde sighs in relief, whispering, "Thanks, Pierce."

He watches his wife turn back over and turn her lamp off before shaking his head mumbling, "Anytime, Margaret."


	29. Chapter 29

Early the next morning, Hawkeye wakes up to find his wife is not in the bed. Getting up, the man passes by the bathroom. Hearing noise, he knocks on the door softly calling, "Margaret?"

Not hearing anything, Hawkeye enters the bathroom to find his wife sitting beside the toilet. Her eyes water as she stares at her husband. Hawkeye bends down to her level just as the blonde faces the toilet bowl again.

"I don't really think this is an 'if' anymore, Margaret," Hawkeye states once his wife looks up at him again. She shakes her head answering, "I don't think it is anymore either. I'm setting up an appointment."

"Do you need anything?" Hawkeye asks softly. The blonde shakes her head as she finds herself bent over the toilet seat again and waving him out of the room. However, just as he opens the door, Margaret breathes deeply before saying, "Don't tell your dad. Just in case?"

He nods before heading downstairs trying to figure out how he can help his wife feel better. Knowing she will need something, the surgeon grabs a glass and fills it with water before making some toast. Seeing his father come in just as the toast pops up, Hawkeye answers his father's facial features which question why his son is making breakfast by replying, "Margaret feels worse than yesterday. Thought I'd make her something that's easy on her stomach."

Daniel nods asking, "Eggs good for you though, Son?"

Hawkeye merely nods as he places the toast on a plate before glancing nervously up the stairs.

"You're acting like a nervous wreck, Ben. What do you think she's going to do to you? Best thing you can do is let her sleep whatever she has off. It's probably viral anyway," Daniel shrugs off as he begins to make breakfast. For as good doctor as his dad is, Hawkeye wonders how his father can be so oblivious. However, just this once, the younger man is thankful for his father's inattention to familial details.

"How do you feel?" Hawkeye asks handing his wife her water when she comes downstairs. She shrugs before taking a giant swig of the liquid. Her husband notices the gears turning in her mind causing him to lead her into the hall. When concern shows on her face, the man asks tenderly, "Margaret, what's wrong?"

"What if this is just more gall bladder trouble?" She asks after a moment of deliberation. A smirk coming across his face, Hawkeye answers, "Well then it's a good thing we didn't say anything to Dad."

Thinking her husband is missing the point, Margaret purses her lips slightly worrying, "But, Hawk. Neither of us is exactly young, what if this is our only chance?"

"Margaret, we have plenty of time. Let's worry about that once we get the results back," The man reassures hoping as much as his wife that the test is positive. They share a significant look before Hawkeye adds, "It'll be okay, Margaret."

Sighing, Margaret replies, "I guess you're right."

A few days later, the blonde leaves work early, presumably for a check- up. To her mind, no one is any the wiser as she leaves to speak with her doctor. Eagerly entering the house, she hears the phone ring and answers, "So?"

"That is no way to greet someone, Margaret," The person on the other end states before adding with a grin, "But just to calm your nerves, you are most definitely pregnant Mrs. Pierce."

The woman sighs happily before asking, "And there were no signs of any gallbladder trouble?"

Her physician shakes his head answering, "Really, Margaret what are you worried about? You came all the way to my humble practice four days ago just to get these test results. You are aware that you've traveled almost five hours just to get here the other day? How on earth you kept that from Hawkeye I will never know."

"Yes, Charles, I'm aware," Margaret answers disregarding the man's last comment by adding, "But, I couldn't let anyone know who lives here. My job is on the line."

Sighing, Charles asks, "You are nothing but persistent, Major. Do you have anyone where you live who can see you without your little town's gossip mill turning?"

"Well aren't you pretentious today," The blonde answers knowing she does need to find a doctor nearby. Quickly, she realizes she and Hawkeye may have to openly announce their marriage even if she has to go into private practice. Deciding to bring the question up with Hawkeye later that night, Margaret says her good- bye then hangs up the phone. Straightening out her dress, Margaret takes off her hat and puts her purse on the coat rack before changing into more comfortable clothing. Coming back downstairs, Margaret begins dinner knowing it will simply be her and Hawkeye for dinner that night. When the quiche is in the oven, the woman makes sure to set a timer before taking a nap on the couch in the living room.

Waking up to the timer going off, the woman opens her eyes and stumbles into the kitchen checking on her food. Seeing it is cooked through, Margaret sets the dish on the stove to cool before debating on making dessert. Shrugging, the woman decides not to bother as she grabs dishes from the cupboard and sets the kitchen table. Just as she finishes cutting her food, the door opens. Not one for being overly domestic, Margaret actually tries a little tonight by taking her husband's suit coat off and placing it on the coat rack.

"How was your day?" She asks. Hawkeye answers in kind, although a little disturbed by his wife's domestic attitude. Jokingly, he places his hand on his wife's head asking, "Do you feel alright? You're starting to act like Donna Reed in It's a Wonderful Life."

"I'm fine," She answers with a smile. Still confused, Hawkeye asks as he follows his wife into the kitchen, "What's got you so happy tonight?"

Instead of an answer, he receives a small hum from his wife. A questioning look on his face, the man sits down at the kitchen table to find dinner before him. Looking up at his wife curiously, the man asks, "Where did you learn to make quiche?"

"Lorraine's mom taught us," Margaret answers before briefly explaining Lorraine as one of her closest friends.

"So it's quiche Lorraine?" Hawkeye jokes lamely. Rolling her eyes, his wife tells him to eat his food. The man smiles to himself happy to have his normal wife back. Taking a bite, the man compliments the food just as Margaret takes her own bite. To her dismay, the food does not agree with her. Seeing his wife vomit in the sink, he pulls the woman's hair back. Coming back from the sink basin, Margaret replies, "I'm sorry, Hawk. I just wanted everything to be nice when you came home."

Seeing the tears well up in her eyes, Hawkeye answers, "It is. What can I do?"

"Put the food away?" She asks remembering what she needs to tell her husband in the first place. Hawkeye nods as Margaret does the dishes. When they finish, Hawkeye asks, "Are you sure you're okay? Did you get the results from the test?"

She nods happily replying, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Much like he does when they are in Korea, Hawkeye hugs his wife while a smile alights his face. Pushing him away a little, the blonde adds, "But, I was thinking we may need to tell the hospital that we're married."

"Are you sure you want to do that? This could mean the end of one of our careers," Hawkeye replies. Seeing the deliberation in his wife's eyes, the man asks, "How about we focus on our future child right now, and then figure out about work later."

Margaret merely nods adding, "But we can't tell your Dad yet. I don't want something to happen and then have his hopes destroyed."

"I'll agree to that. We can at least keep our kid a secret. Between us this time and not a CO and Radar," Hawkeye jokes. His wife smiles at him answering, "Whatever you say, Hawk."

He smiles back at the blonde before kissing her on the forehead and staring down at her stomach.

"A baby," He says happily as he kisses his wife again.


	30. Chapter 30

The upcoming Monday, Hawkeye asks the head of their department if he may have a meeting with him and Margaret. The department head raises an eyebrow before smirking and pulling the surgeon to the side.

"If this is about yours and Nurse Houlihan's marriage, I already know. Just keep it out of the hospital. I'd fire one of you, but you're both too good at your jobs for that," The man answers, "However, if this starts to hinder your work, than I'll have to consider transferring one of you to a different department."

Hawkeye merely nods as his boss walks away. Going back to his work, the man wonders how his boss knows about the relationship. Able to push away the thoughts during a consultation he has, the man finds them creeping back up as he sits alone in the cafeteria for lunch.

"What did he say?" Margaret asks coming up behind her husband in the cafeteria. A little shocked to hear her voice, he turns quickly. Realizing who speaks to him, the man smiles answering, "Would you believe he already knew?"

Shocked, the blonde sits across from her husband asking, "How?"

"Not sure. He just said not to let it hinder our work," He replies eating some of his food. A smirk on her face, his wife parrots, "Hinder our work?"

"His words, not mine. I guess this means we can't make out in the supply closet anymore," Hawkeye jokes with a glint in his eye. Margaret merely rolls her eyes before scanning her husband's plate. Taking her fork, she spears one of his carrots and eats it off his plate before eating a piece of her cake.

"You know, carrot cake could simply solve this problem," The man jokes. His wife frowns before answering, "Don't joke."

"Margaret you just ate carrots with chocolate cake," Hawkeye points out as his wife answers, "Because your child wanted it."

"Well tell my kid to want something normal," The man jokes wishing he can kiss his wife good bye as he stands up from his seat. Margaret merely smiles answering, "Such as liver and fish?"

Seeing the look of disgust on her husband's face, the woman smirks as she finishes her food.

Coming home that night, Margaret stumbles into the house with her husband close behind her.

"I'm so tired," She whines putting her purse away. Nodding, Hawkeye replies, "Do you want me to make dinner?"

His wife shakes her head answering, "I'm not hungry."

"Margaret, you were hungry the entire way home," The man exclaims adding, "Didn't you want spaghetti or whatever it was you were talking about?"

The blonde sighs answering, "I did, but now I don't think I could keep anything down."

"Not even some toast or an egg or something?" Hawkeye questions clearly worried. Margaret sighs knowing her husband will not stop until she eats something, "Toast, but not eggs. I'm going to change out of these clothes though."

"I'll make dinner as you change," The man tells his wife before heading to the kitchen. A few minutes later as he places toast in the toaster and goes to make some eggs, Hawkeye hears his father's voice from behind him joke, "You don't look like Margaret."

"She went to change. I told her I'd start dinner. Breakfast sound good to you? That's all I could come up with."

"Sounds fine to me, Ben," Daniel replies as he crosses to the refrigerator and takes out a pitcher of lemonade. Sitting down with the glass, Daniel asks his son how his day goes.

"It went fine. A few surgeries, some paperwork, a couple consultations. Same as usual. What about you?" Hawkeye questions taking the toast from the toaster. Shrugging, Daniel replies, "I can't complain. A few of the other doctors went and played golf after work, but I declined. I needed to make a house call. Millie Taylor's son, Andrew, is sick. Apparantly with tonsilitis again. I keep telling them he needs them out, but they won't listen. That kid's going to be in his twenties before he does anything about those tonsils."

"Had to operate on our clerk in Korea because of that. Beej and I finally convinced him to get them out though," Hawkeye says fondly adding, "He's a good kid, Radar. Well, not a kid anymore. I saw him flirting with Donna at the wedding. Sly one, that guy. Got us the best stuff he could over there."

"You should have him come up and stay for a bit," Daniel proposes eager to meet the boy himself, "His mom and Uncle Ed were some of the nicest people there. I danced with her a couple times."

"I heard you danced the night away with Mildred Potter," Hawkeye replies with a grin. Shaking his head, the older man answers, "She's a good dancer. I can see what your CO thought of her. Too bad she's married."

"Dad!" The younger man states with his jaw dropped. He places the eggs on the back burner of the stove before realizing the time. Turning the stove off, Hawkeye asks, "Can you finish up? I'm gonna go check on Margaret."

"Sure, son," Daniel answers drinking the last of his drink and taking over where his son leaves off. Hawkeye leaves the room and heads up the stairs. In front of his bedroom door, Hawkeye knocks, but receives no reply. Confused, the man opens his bedroom door to find his wife asleep on the bed without the sheets turned down. Seeing a blanket on a chair in the corner, Hawkeye covers his wife with it while placing a small kiss to her forehead. Stirring a little, Margaret says, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine Margaret. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," The man replies as his wife merely nods before falling back asleep. Now, with her head on her pillow.

Heading back into the kitchen, Hawkeye sees his dad finishing up dinner.

"Thanks, Dad," The man says sitting at the kitchen table. Turning, Daniel replies, "You're welcome, Son. Is Margaret eating with us?"

The younger man shakes his head replying, "No, she's pretty tired after today. She's asleep upstairs."

"Well, I hope she feels better, Ben. I finished dinner. Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll get the plates," Hawkeye replies standing from his seat. After the father and son eat dinner, Hawkeye volunteers to clean the dinner dishes to let his father relax for the evening. As he finishes the dishes, he hears soft footsteps come from behind him. Turning, the man sees his wife grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Hawkeye asks. Margaret shrugs answering, "A little better. Go figure your child would take so much energy out of me."

"He's your kid, too," The man jokes before asking, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe some toast. I'm sorry I slept through dinner," She says softly. Her husband shakes his head replying, "Don't be. You probably had a pretty busy day today."

Margaret nods before asking, "Did your dad say anything?"

"About?" Hawkeye questions with a teasing glint in his eye. Rolling her eyes, Margaret raises her eyebrow. With a small laugh, Hawkeye answers, "No. He didn't. Stop worrying."

Margaret and Hawkeye go about the next couple months the same as usual until one Saturday, the couple cannot contain their excitement.

"How long have you known?" The older man asks trying to process the knowledge.

"A few weeks. We didn't want to say anything yet," Margaret answers sheepishly causing Daniel answer a little betrayed, "I'm your father, Ben."

"We wanted to wait in case something happened," Hawkeye explains softly. Seeing the questioning look on the man's face, Margaret explains, "I had a pregnancy scare about year and a half ago."

Daniel looks over at his son who answers, "It wasn't mine. Besides, it was negative. Anyway, we just wanted to be sure before telling you."

A smile crossing the older man's face, tears come to his eyes a little. After a few seconds, Daniel states, "It's too bad your mother can't be here for this. Does anyone else know? Have you seen a doctor?"

The newly- weds shake their heads.

"No one but us, you, and Charles," Hawkeye answers, the last name less enthusiastically.

"I know a doctor you both can see. He won't say anything."

"Dad, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"No, not me," Daniel states cutting off his son. "There's a new OB who lives about half an hour away. If you want, you can travel there."

Her face lighting up a little, Margaret asks, "Do you have the number?"

"Sure do. Just let me write it down for you real quick," Daniel answers eagerly leaving the room for a moment. Once he leaves, Hawkeye looks at his wife and says, "I think he's excited."


	31. Chapter 31

A week after setting up an appointment, Margaret makes sure her hair is smooth once again before going downstairs for breakfast.

"There she is," Hawkeye states when his wife enters the room and sits down. Rolling her eyes, Margaret asks, "Where's your dad?"

"He had an appointment early this morning. Speaking of, are you sure you don't want me to go with you to yours?" Hawkeye asks. "I was there in Korea."

"To find out I wasn't actually pregnant. Hawk, I'll be fine."

"Yes, dear," The man jokes causing his wife to roll her eyes. Laughing a little, Hawkeye stands from his seat. After placing his dishes in the sink, the surgeon places a kiss on Margaret's head.

"I love you, Margaret," He states softly. Smiling back at him, Margaret answers the same before eating the last of the eggs that are in the frying pan along with some toast. Washing the dishes before she leaves, the woman makes sure she looks presentable before heading out the door. Taking a half day, the woman knows she will have to have a good excuse for being gone. Thinking up a plausible story on her way back home to change, the woman is at a loss. She wishes she is as good as her husband about making up stories and pranks, but sighs instead. Deciding a doctor appointment will have to do as an excuse one more time, Margaret heads to work.

"Where were you?" Donna asks with concern when she sees her friend and boss check into work. With a small smile, the nurse answers, "I had some errands this morning and decided to take a half- day."

She does not want to lie to the girl, but not letting anyone outside of her household know about her pregnancy is the best way to keep it a secret for now. Nodding, Donna says, "Did you want me to shadow you on the surgery that's scheduled for tomorrow?"

Nodding, Margaret is happy she is about to implement a plan that will help train other OR nurses during a surgery. Though the women have the training, the turn over rate of the nursing staff of late gives the new nurses a chance to hone their skills and learn the hospital's methods. After finishing her half a day, Margaret reminds the nurses before they leave of the meeting she sets up for the next day once shift starts. After hearing a few groans, the blonde grabs her purse and heads to her car.

Arriving home half an hour later, the blonde changes into comfier clothing before beginning dinner. Placing the recently cooked vegetables in a bowl, she hears the door open. Turning her head, the woman finds her husband coming in. Daniel, coming out of his study greets his son in the hallway.

"Hi, Dad," Hawkeye says once he sees his father. Smiling, the man answers, "Hi, Son. How was work?"

"Boring. One of the patients I consulted had too dry a humor."

"Well, we can't all have quick witted patients," Daniel jokes before his son excuses himself to change out of his suit. Now in the kitchen, the older man watches his his daughter- in- law cook before asking about her day and appointment.

"I was told I'm due in May and that everything seems fine." Margaret states as she bends down to check on the chicken that currently bakes in the oven. When she closes the oven door, Daniel asks, "What did you put on that?"

"Salt, pepper, and Rosemary."

"That smells good," Hawkeye states coming downstairs in less formal clothing and entering the kitchen. Kissing his wife, the man asks, "How was your appointment?"

"Fine. Due in May. Oh, is it okay if Donna shadows me during the surgery tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. It's a simple procedure," Hawkeye answers as he sets the kitchen table. Daniel watches the pair as they trade banter that is unrecognizable to him. Instead, he wonders how long the couple's honeymoon phase will last. Taken from his thoughts when his son asks him a question, Daniel answers by scooting his chair back and heading to the stove which houses the vegetables they have for dinner.

As the eat, Daniel notices his son sit back for a second in contentment.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would act like that."

"Like what, Dad?" Pierce asks curiously.

"Like a content husband who enjoys his wife's meals. How do you do it Margaret? He does whatever you say," The older man jokes. Shaking her head, the woman states, "I have no idea. He barely listened to me in Korea."

"No, only during shell fire and late night rendezvous in abandoned huts," Hawkeye jokes with a smile as his wife rolls her eyes. Seeing the curious gaze of the older Pierce beside them, the younger man answers, "I was sworn to secrecy by a buddy of mine."

"It wasn't Tuttle was it?" Daniel smirks recalling his son's childhood imaginary friend. Confused, Margaret asks, "Imaginary? I thought he died in the war when he forgot his parachute?"

"Well, about that, Margaret. Um, Captain Tuttle isn't real. I made everything up."

"Including the personnel file?" Margaret asks a little upset. Raising an eyebrow, Hawkeye asks, "I could dye my hair for you if you like the man so much."

"Very funny," Margaret remarks as she goes to put her plate in the sink. When she heads out of the room moments later, Hawkeye looks at his father.

"What did I do?" The younger man asks.

"I'm not exactly sure, but you should probably go talk to her. I never was fond of sleeping on the couch at night."

"Margaret," Hawkeye tentatively asks as he enters their room and shuts the door. "What's wrong?"

She stays silent a moment at her vanity before answering, "You lied about Tuttle."

"Yes."

"What else did you lie about?" The woman questions wondering if there is anything he directly lies to her about during the war or now.

"To you? Nothing. And, to be fair, I lied to the whole camp about Tuttle. Not just you," Hawkeye states knowing the stunt to only be one of many pranks he plays on the unit. His eyes glimmer a little as he remarks, "You actually liked Tuttle didn't you."

Seeing a small blush creep up her cheeks, Hawkeye teases, "Did Frank know?"

Rolling her eyes, Margaret stands from her seat and draws back the duvet cover before getting into bed. Her husband lets the conversations drop before putting his own pajamas on and leaving the room. With her husband gone, the former army nurse reminds herself to keep her mood in check tomorrow, especially with Donna. Picking up a book on her bedside table, the blonde reads until her husband comes back in. Neither says anything regarding their previous conversation. Instead, Hawkeye asks, "Did the doctor tell you how far along you are?"

"Nine weeks," Margaret replies knowing she has only a few more weeks left until she can say anything to her family and friends.

"Only a few more weeks until I can tell Beej," Hawkeye states voicing his wife's thoughts. She smiles at him before she hears the dreaded, "Why do you want to wait to tell our family and closest friends?"

The blonde knows she needs a better reason than work. After a pause, she answers, "I had a friend in college who dropped out of nursing school after she found out she was pregnant. We were almost finished. Two months later, I was receiving a diploma and she was grieving a miscarriage. I decided that if I ever had a child, I'd wait until the second trimester. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

Taking his wife in his arms, Hawkeye whispers, "You couldn't do that."

Margaret smiles slightly before kissing her husband good- night and turning off her lamp.

The next day, Margaret holds her meeting with her nursing staff much to their annoyance. A few hours later, the head nurse is in the OR handing a scalpel to her husband. Catching a whiff of the open wound, Margaret tries to steady herself by breathing through her mouth. After applying suction to the area, the nurse soon finds herself dizzy with her name being distantly and worriedly called by her husband.


	32. Chapter 32

A little disoriented and surprised upon waking up outside of the operating theater, Margaret is doubly surprised to find a compress on her head and a colleague beside her.

"You fainted in OR," The nurse explains as she keeps Margaret from sitting up. The head nurse can see that the other woman wants to say something, but is spared any awkward conversation when she sees her husband come in and kindly dismiss the nurse. After the woman leaves, Hawkeye smiles softly with his eyes before asking, "Are you alright?"

Sitting up, the woman answers, "Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Not long. I had a nurse drag you out, though. Donna helped me with the rest."

"I'm sorry, I should've known better than to actually hand you the instruments. At least with anesthesia I could have been further away from the open wound."

"I don't know, you seemed to have the same problem with that ether during Korea," Hawkeye jokes as his wife goes slightly pale again. Concerned, Hawkeye asks, "Margaret?"

"What did you tell Donna?" The blonde croaks out. Realizing his wife is not going to pass out on him again, the surgeon answers, "That you skipped breakfast this morning. She was really worried, but handled the situation almost as well as you would. She's got a lot of potential."

"Thanks, Hawk," Margaret says with a smile before standing slowly and straightening out her uniform. "At least I have something to say to my nurses if they ask. How's the patient?"

Hawkeye smiles knowing his wife is back in her work persona.

"He should be fine," The surgeon answers as he takes off his surgical garb. "He won't be eating anything solid for a while, but he'll be fine."

"Good," Margaret answers before helping her husband with the knot on his surgical scrubs. Smirking a little, Hawkeye jokes, "If you wanted to undress me, you could have asked."

"You're lucky you said that to me. I know a few of my nurses who would have you written up for that remark," The blonde states letting her husband finish the task by himself. Laughing a little, the former womanizer answers, "Good thing I only have eyes for you."

When his wife rolls her eyes, he croons softly, "I only have eyes for you."

Now with a smile, Margaret says with slight teasing, "Doctor Pierce, I should probably leave before someone starts a rumor about us."

Nodding, Hawkeye steps out of the way to let his wife by hoping he does not mess up one of their jobs due to a few gossipy nurses. Heading back to the nurses' station, Margaret tries to pretend she is not the subject of the women's gossip. Instead, the nurse goes back to doing her job. Checking bedding in the trauma ward, the nurse soon finds her way to the supply closet to grab a roll of bandages from the top shelf. Heading back toward the trauma ward again, the woman stops when she hears her name. Standing near the door, but still unable to be seen, the woman listens as her nurses try to figure out what exactly is wrong with her. She sucks in a breath when one of the women guesses correctly. The head nurse sighs in relief when the women laugh off a ludicrous suggestion of the blonde being pregnant when one of the nurses asks, "If she were pregnant who would even be the father?"

"Aren't she and Doctor Pierce still dating?" One woman asks. Not wanting any more rumors to spread, Margaret makes her entrance known saying to the nurse who begins the gossiping session, "I need you to clean the bed pans tomorrow. Those of you gossiping about me can help her."

Flabbergast at being caught, the nurses show their obvious surprise causing Margaret to answer, "Contrary to popular belief, I do have ears. Next time you want to talk about me and find out about my love life, ask me."

The nurses nod before continuing their work. Her military persona in place the rest of the day, the head nurse tries to dismiss any more rumors she hears. Getting ready to leave after her shift, the woman hears her boss call her name. Turning, she plasters a smile on her face.

"Nurse, I've been hearing rumors going around your nursing staff. Now, I'm not one to listen to gossip, but upon hearing about your passing out during surgery, I need to ask. Are you fit to continue your duties as head nurse?" The man asks. Nodding, Margaret answers, "Of course, sir. I simply forgot to eat breakfast this morning. I won't let it happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Her boss replies before walking off. Exhaling, Margaret leaves the hospital before anyone else can question her dizzy spell at work. Pulling up to the house, the blonde tries to decompress from the day's events before going inside and changing her clothes. Eager to forget the stress of her day, Margaret changes into a pair of slacks and a shirt before beginning dinner. Shutting the door to the refrigerator, the woman takes the leftover chicken and sets it on the counter. Putting a pot of water to boil, the blonde gets out the pasta noodles before chopping the chicken. Halfway through cutting the leftover meat, Margaret bolts to the bathroom right as her husband comes home. Seeing her run up the stairs, the man almost runs after his wife until he sees the pot of water almost boil over. Turning down the burner, Hawkeye puts the noodles in to cook before tackling the chicken his wife leaves.

"Thank- you," Margaret says with a small smile after she comes downstairs. Smiling at her, Hawkeye replies, "Just as long as you don't pass out again. How do you feel?"

"Better. The nurses started rumors, but I stopped it," The blonde states softly before asking, "How was your patient?"

"He's awake and alert. I checked on him right before I left. His wife was with him," Hawkeye states as he tries to make sure his wife is actually okay before remembering her comment about stopping any rumors. Curious, the man asks, "How did you stop the rumors?"

"One of the nurses had to scrub bed pans," The woman states as she goes to set the table. Smiling to himself, Hawkeye stirs the noodles before saying, "Well done, Hot Lips."

"Hot Lips?" Daniel says causing the couple to look at the older man who stands in the doorway. The younger Pierce smirks before answering, "Margaret's nickname before we became friends."

"And after," Margaret mutters giving her husband a teasing glance. Daniel merely nods as he remembers the name from letters her receives earlier in the war. Stepping inside the room, the older Pierce realizes his son is still in his work attire.

"You usually change out of your clothes the minute you come home," The older man states. Hawkeye chuckles a little before answering, "I'll change before dinner. The water was starting to boil over when I got home. How was your day?"

Daniel answers in kind before the three adults get ready and sit down to dinner.

Cleaning the dishes later, Margaret remembers her conversation with her boss and reminds herself to talk to her boss in the next few weeks. Draining the dish water, the blonde then remembers the rumors surrounding her when she reaches the nurse's station. Finding her husband reading in the living room, the woman sits beside him as she figures out how to phrase a question that comes to her mind a few minutes earlier. Noticing his wife's expression, Hawkeye asks, "What's wrong?"

"I can't help thinking of the nurses' gossip from today," Margaret answers adding, "It usually doesn't bother me, but a few of the nurses think I'm pregnant, and I'm wondering if I should go ahead and tell them that we're married."

Putting his book down, Hawkeye looks at his wife. He can tell she is serious about her question as she mulls over the proposition she gives herself. Finally, the man answers, "Do what you think is right, Margaret. They're your nurses. Just clear it with our boss first."

Margaret nods as she settles her head on her husband's shoulder. Hawkeye picks up his book again and reads a few sentences before questioning, "Why did you ask my permission? You generally do things on your own."

Picking her head up from her husband's shoulder, the blonde answers, "Since my decision considered you, I felt I should ask your opinion before telling my nurses that I'm married. Besides, I need to figure out who will take over as head nurse once I leave. They'll find out I'm pregnant soon after that anyway."

Nodding, Hawkeye realizes how much thought has to go into his wife's decision compared to him. All he has to worry about is his job. Margaret has to worry about her reputation. Sometimes, the former army surgeon forgets how unequal life is for his wife compared to her life at the 4077.

"Margaret, I want a girl," Hawkeye states causing his wife to look at him curiously. Seeing her expression, the man explains, "I feel I'd be less of a heel with a daughter."

"Well, whatever we have, I know you'll be a good father to it," Margaret states with a smile as she secretly hopes for a boy.


	33. Chapter 33

"Can I tell Beej now?" Hawkeye asks a few Fridays later when he and his wife go out to dinner. The next Monday, the nurse has an appointment to meet with the head of her department to discuss both speaking with her nurses as well as scheduling a leave of absence. Smiling, Margaret answers her husband, "When we get home you can make all the calls you want. I want to tell Trish myself though."

The man grins excitedly before paying the check and going home. Entering the house, Hawkeye immediately heads toward the phone. After hanging her purse up, Margaret asks, "You don't want to change first?"

Shaking his head, the man answers, "It's four o'clock there. I should catch him at a decent time."

Shaking her head, Margaret goes upstairs to leave her husband to his call. Hawkeye looks at his wife's retreating form before shedding his jacket and waiting for the operator to connect his call. Waiting as the phone rings on the other end, Hawkeye taps his foot to a tune of his own making before he hears a voice on the other end answer.

"Peg?" Hawkeye asks. Finding it is his friend's wife on the phone, the man asks, "Is Beej there? Yeah, I need to talk to him if that's okay."

Hearing the woman call her husband's name, Hawkeye grins as his friend asks how he is.

"I'm great! Hey, listen, I got some great news and I wanted to tell you, but you have to guess," The surgeon states. Laughing at the trick, B.J. answers, "You're ditching surgery and becoming a stand up comic."

"Not even close," Hawkeye replies with a grin. "One more guess."

"I don't know, Hawk. Margaret's pregnant?" He jokes. When there is no answer on the other end, B.J. asks, "Hawk?"

"I'm here," The surgeon answers shocked that his friend guesses so easy. Realization dawning on the other doctor's face, he asks, "Is she?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a dad," Hawkeye states still trying to get the words to form on his tongue. He is still lost in thought when he hears Peg ask her husband what is going on before adding, "She's thirteen weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" B.J. insists wondering why Hawkeye keeps the secret for so long.

"Wanted to make sure everything was okay before we told anyone else," The man answers honestly. Hawkeye hears his friend laugh again before agreeing to let him and his family spend a week with them in the next year. As the couple gets ready for bed that night, Hawkeye tells his wife about his phone call and his inviting the Hunnicutt's to stay with them for a week. Noticing she says nothing, the man asks, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Margaret insists still lost in thought. When her husband inquires about her mental distance, the woman replies, "I was thinking about having Thanksgiving here so I can tell my sister and possibly my dad about the baby."

"Do you want to host Thanksgiving?" Hawkeye asks. "No one knows we're actually married except Donna and our boss."

Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "I'm going to explain everything to them next week. I should probably tell Donna about the pregnancy though."

Hawkeye merely nods knowing the last comment his wife makes is directed purely at herself.

The upcoming Monday, Margaret finds herself outside of the Head of Surgery's office. Knocking on the door, the nurse hears a distracted voice tell her to come in.

"Sir, I would like to take a leave of absence," Margaret asks of her boss when she enters his office. He raises his eyebrows at her while motioning her to sit down.

"Can I ask the circumstances behind it?" He questions only vaguely remembering scheduling the meeting a week ago. Taking a breath, she replies, "It's personal."

"If it has to do with your marital status, the hospital has done a fairly good job at keeping yours and Doctor Pierce's lives from intermingling too much," The man answers. Shaking her head, the blonde replies, "No, it has nothing to do with my marital status. But, it is personal."

Sighing at lack of a forthcoming nature, the man then asks, "For how long?"

"Six months," She answers hoping she will be able to get the leave approved. She knows there is talk of part- time nursing and still being able to be married, but nothing is for certain. Nodding, the administrator replies, "So, you plan to be back next June?"

"Yes, sir." She replies as her boss opens a desk drawer and pulls out a packet and hands it over. She notices that most of the paper is duplicated and inwardly groans as she realizes some of the work is to be filled out in triplicate. Margaret looks up as the man says, "Simply fill out a form and we will look into someone to take your place."

"Thank- you," Margaret answers before adding, "I would also like to appoint a head nurse if that's okay? I'm meaning to have a meeting with them sometime this week."

"Nurse Houlihan, you can have as many meetings as you like, just don't leave an inefficient nurse in charge," The man answers before waving her out.

"I will do my best to not let that happen," The blonde replies as she stands from the chair. About to open the door, she turns when her boss says, "Nurse? If this happens again, there is talk of a program that will let you work part- time if that is easiest. Congratulations."

"Thank- you," She answers again wondering how he can know she is pregnant. Over her year of working at the hospital, she is well aware of a few nurses who come to her asking for a leave of absence, which she grants happily. After the war, she is less of a stickler for regulation and knows how precious a life outside of work is. Now, especially. However, she is still not one to give up her job. Saying so to her husband at home that night, Hawkeye replies, "I don't expect you to give up your job, Margaret. Work as long as you want to."

"That is not completely possible and you know it," The nurse answers wishing women are not socially obligated to stay home and raise families. Saying so, she adds, "The army was my life for most of my career. I don't know how I could go from working full time to staying home full time."

"So work part- time. I read in a medical journal that a few hospitals here in the states are implementing part- time nursing starting next year," Hawkeye states trying to help his wife. Margaret nods answering, "My boss told me something like that when I met with him today."

"Just figure out what you want to do once our kid is born. You've got a little over five months to figure it out," The man reassures before asking, "When are you officially on leave?"

"A week from Friday," Margaret answers with a sigh knowing she will have to find something to keep her busy while her husband, father- in- law, and friend are at work.


	34. Chapter 34

A week later Margaret hears her husband's alarm go off and almost gets up with him before he says, "Get some more sleep, Margaret. I have to be at work early today. I'll see you when I get home."

She merely nods and falls back asleep. Buried in her covers, she soon bolts out of bed and begins to get ready for her day before remembering she is on leave. Sighing, the woman gets ready anyway. Not sure what to do, the blonde decides to go downstairs and have breakfast. The morning goes by fairly routine until Daniel leaves. Sighing, Margaret does the dishes before debating on getting the house ready for her sister, nieces, and father. Putting a hand on her hips, the woman decides on a room before setting to work.

Preparing for Thanksgiving is a harder task than the blonde realizes especially with the anticipation over reason for her hosting. Now, a day before her sister and family arrives, Margaret finds herself making sure the guest bedrooms are ready. Putting the last touches on the room, the blonde soon realizes she has no bed for at least her youngest niece to sleep in. Making a mental note to ask Daniel if he has a crib the baby can sleep in, the blonde goes ahead and begins dinner.

As she waits for the vegetables to steam and the chicken to bake, Margaret makes a list of the food she needs to buy and make for the Thanksgiving meal. Seeing her husband walk in the door, the woman asks, "Can you think of anything else we'd need for Thanksgiving?"

"What do you have?" Hawkeye asks as he hangs up his coat. She reads him the list. Coming into the kitchen, the man states, "Cranberry sauce."

"Really? You actually eat that?"

"Have since I was a kid," He replies with a grin. Rolling her eyes, the woman adds the item to the list.

"Did you buy a turkey already?" Hawkeye asks thoughtfully as he looks to see what his wife is cooking.

"I bought it yesterday," She replies getting up to check on the chicken. "I was making a list of side dishes more than anything else."

"Well, Dad's taking off Wednesday, so if you need any help let him know," The man states before kissing his wife and going upstairs to change. Margaret rolls her eyes knowing she will be fine in the kitchen by herself. After dinner, Hawkeye banishes his wife from the kitchen for the night telling her to get some rest before her sister comes into town on Tuesday. Sighing, the blonde leaves the room, but only after asking her father- in- law where an old crib is.

A small smile on his face, Daniel answers, "I think we stuck it in the attic."

Leading the woman up the stairs to what she thinks to be a small closet, Daniel continues as he opens the door, "Hawkeye's mom and I always wanted more kids, so we kept the crib in the house just in case. Once she got sick, I officially moved it to the attic."

By now the pair is in the storage space and Daniel is turning on an overhead light. Searching for a moment, the man walks over to the item in question and lovingly strokes the wood.

"Hawk's teeth marks are still on here," The man reminisces. Margaret merely smiles as she places a hand on her stomach. She notices the intricacies of the carving and asks about them.

Smiling, Daniel replies, "Both mine and my wife's mothers were Italian. We only felt right etching something from the country into the wood. It seemed as good as anything. Besides, my wife had a flare for embellishment. You can see where my son gets it."

"There you are!" Hawkeye calls as he stands at the entrance of the stairs. Margaret shares an amused glance with her father- in- law.

"Is that my crib?" The younger man asks curiously while taking a few steps toward the object.

"Yep. Margaret was saying she needs something for her niece to stay in while she's here. We can move it downstairs for now. Wanna give me a hand, Son?" Daniel answers. Smirking, Hawkeye pushes up his shirt sleeves as he replies, "Sure, Dad. How heavy is it?"

"Not too heavy. I moved it up here by myself when you were young, but that was twenty- five years ago," Daniel answers as he tries to get a good grip on the furniture.

"Now I feel old," Hawkeye jokes before helping his father take the object to the guest bedroom. Supervising, Margaret stands back and watches as the men carry the bed downstairs and move it to the guest bedroom. Finally, after having to move the crib a few more times than necessary, Hawkeye states, "Any day now, Major."

Smirking, the blonde lets the men step away from the crib before they all leave the room.

Tuesday afternoon, Margaret greets her sister before eagerly taking one of her nieces in her arms and showing Patricia the house.

"Now, this is where you're staying. Hawkeye and his dad got the crib down for you. I know Denise still needs one."

"Thanks, Mags. It's gorgeous."

"It was Hawkeye's as a baby," The blonde adds lightly as she stares at the crib a moment longer than her sister does.

"You okay?" Patricia asks.

"Yeah. I was just wondering what Hawkeye would have been like if he had any siblings."

"He'd probably be over protective, but otherwise the same," The other woman answers with a smirk before asking, "Speaking of kids, when are you two thinking about having one?"

Margaret simply shrugs as her oldest niece demands her attention. Taking the two year old's hand, the blonde happily goes to play with her leaving her sister to unpack.

In the middle of dinner, with assistance from the toddler, Margaret asks, "Spoon?"

Handing over the item, the two year old repeats the word back. She turns when the toddler calls out, "Mama!"

"Hey, sweetie! Are you having fun with Aunt Margaret?" Patricia asks as she sits her fourteen month old in the kitchen chair.

"Yeah! I get to hold the spoon!" She announces proudly.

"Thanks for taking her sis. I'm surprised she even went to you. For some reason she's been in a clingy stage the last week."

"To you or John?"

With a smile, Patricia replies, "Mainly, me. Every time we'd go out, she'd scream and cry. I just kept you from wanting a baby for at least another year didn't I?"

"You really want to be an aunt don't you?" Margaret asks with a chuckle.

"I'd like it, yeah," The younger sister admits before asking, "Is Hawkeye okay with having children? He seemed tense at Easter."

"He's as fine as he can be," The blonde answers. When her sister gives a suggestive eyebrow raise, Margaret explains briefly, "I just mean, he went through some things in Korea that still haunt him, but we talked everything over before we got married. Besides, if anything happens, I know better than anyone how to deal with him."

Glancing at her youngest daughter who perches precariously on the seat, Patricia answers while catching her, "Wow. You didn't even tell me much and I can tell it's serious. Is it okay that the kids are here?"

"They're fine. If worse comes to worse he'll abruptly leave the house for a walk. Besides, he needs to learn how to cope if we ever do give you a niece or nephew," Margaret replies before reaching around her niece to grab the salt that sits behind the child.

The next day is a flurry of cooking and baking as the women cook dinner while giving Daniel babysitting duty. At one point, Margaret checks on the meat just as her sister walks back in the kitchen.

"Daniel is sure in his element right now," Patricia states before explaining how the older man is currently letting the girls pretend he is a horse.

"Yeah, he's great with kids," The blonde answers shutting the oven door. Just as her sister begins peeling potatoes, Margaret hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. Smiling when she sees him, the blonde says, "Hi, Dad!"

"Hello, Margaret," He answers coming in the house. "You didn't tell me there would be snow when I got here." Confused, Margaret asks, "There's snow?"

"It started in town as soon as I hailed a cab," The man answers surprised when his daughter grabs her coat off the hook and goes outside to look at it. Coming out to greet her father, Patricia soon drags her sister inside saying, "You're going to get sick! The last thing you need is Bronchitis! Remember how bad you got it as a kid?"

"You're overreacting, Trish. Besides, you had it worse than I did five years ago. Remember when it turned into Pneumonia?" Margaret responds. Rolling her eyes, Trish mumbles, "It wasn't Pneumonia."

"Who's the nurse? I made sure you got better, remember?"

"Only because you stayed with me when you were on leave. I could've taken care of myself, Mom," The woman taunts.

The last line is what Hawkeye hears when he walks through the still open front door.

"Getting fresh air indoors, now?" He asks breaking up the women's spat that their father is obviously unable to control.

"Hi, Hawk," Margaret says. A little embarrassed by her display, the blonde decides to show her father to his room. When Hawkeye gives his sister- in- law a confused look, Patricia merely says, "She's always been like that. Kind of reminds me of Betty in 'White Christmas'."

At her brother- in- law's confused expression, "We went to see it last month at the movies. Margaret basically acts like Rosemary Clooney's character. It's not a bad thing. Actually, I should take Mags to see it if it's still showing."

Realizing the man is unfamiliar with her chatter, the woman states, "Your dad seems to have fun babysitting."

"Oh yeah?" The man asks wondering if the woman knows about the baby already. Nodding, Patricia motions him to the other room where Hawkeye finds his dad with two children clinging to him.

"You are aware you have two kids attached to you, right Dad?" Hawkeye asks amused.

"It better be your kid next year, Son," Daniel replies with a twinkle in his eye.

"What better be yours?" Margaret asks coming downstairs to see her two year old niece clinging to the older man.

"Apparently, our kid," Hawkeye replies with a smirk. Margaret merely rolls her eyes wondering how much longer they can keep their secret.

The next day, as they all sit down to eat, Daniel says, "The weather seems to be getting worse late tonight."

"Is it?" Al asks adding, "Have they said anything about planes being grounded?"

"Not that I know of."

"Guess we'll have to stay another night, Mags," Trish teases before cutting up her youngest daughter's food. Margaret merely shakes her head as she spoons some potatoes onto her plate before passing the bowl to her husband who whispers, "If she stays too long, we'll have to kick your niece out of my crib."

"Crib!" Patricia's oldest repeats. Nodding, the girl's mother says, "That's where your sister is sleeping. Remember?"

"She really catches on fast," Hawkeye replies albeit uneasily. Smirking, Patricia says, "Don't I know it! She copies everything!"

The dinner conversation goes rather smoothly up until dessert, when Margaret's youngest niece decides to play with the pie she has on her high chair. Cleaning the girl's fingers off, Patricia replies, "Sorry for the mess."

"No, it's fine. Hawkeye's about the same," The blonde teases having picked up her fair share of Pierce humor.

"Wait five more months and you won't be saying that," Hawkeye replies before realizing what he says. Al pays a little less attention than his daughter at the comment, but catches it none the less.

"You're pregnant!" Patricia practically yells before jumping up and hugging her sister.


	35. Chapter 35

After the Holidays, Margaret finds herself becoming more upset as the days go on. Sitting in the kitchen having already cleaned the entire house, the woman drums her fingers on the table debating on checking for the mail. She is increasingly bored and has no way to combat the issue. Noticing his wife's frustration one night, Hawkeye asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of being stuck here. All my friends are working and I've cleaned the house more times than I can count. I just need something to do!"

"Join a book club. The library is hosting one."

"I've never been much of a reader, Hawk," The blonde replies rubbing her stomach for a moment.

"What about a blanket, for the baby?" The man suggests. His wife nods knowing she and Hawk should probably figure out how to fix up the nursery. Humming contently, the woman says, "Thank- you. I might just do that."

She smiles at her husband before going upstairs to find her knitting needles.

Daniel comes home a few minutes later causing Hawkeye to ask, "Did mom ever get restless when she was pregnant with me?"

"No," The man answers, "We'd moved in about five months before you were born. Your mom was set on getting the house ready before you came. Why?"

"Margaret's been going stir crazy."

"Take her on a vacation," Daniel suggests.

"Where?" Hawkeye asks. Daniel shrugs answering, "You'll figure it out."

The son nods before heading upstairs to find his wife sitting in their room looking at a huge pink blanket.

"Is that the blanket you made?"

"I was thinking that if we have a girl, we could put this blanket on her bed."

"You mean your pot- holder, turned scarf, turned sweater, turned blanket that you knitted for an entire year."

Rolling her eyes, Margaret replies, "Yes, that one."

"Well, what if it's a boy?" Hawkeye questions.

"I'll make a blanket for him, too. We don't have wounded anymore to interrupt my knitting," The blonde answers with a smirk before her husband asks, "Speaking of our kid, we haven't really come up with any names. You have any suggestions?"

"We could name him after you," Margaret offers. Her husband shakes his head as he decidedly answers, "No. What about after Henry?"

"As a middle name," The woman states not wanting to call a future son after her former CO all the time. Her husband nods in silent agreement as he begins to get ready for bed.

The couple is quiet a few moments when neither can figure out a first name. Finally, Margaret states, "We're naming him Benjamin."

With a sigh, the man explains, "The world already has one Benjamin Pierce. I don't think they're ready for a second one."

"Fine, than what do you prefer?" The blonde asks clearly disenchanted with figuring out any more names. Thinking, Hawkeye answers, "We know if we have a son that his middle name will be Henry."

"What about John, after Trapper?" Margaret suggests. Even though the former Swamp mate is not her favorite, she knows the jokester still holds a special place with her husband. Mulling over the name, Hawkeye soon shakes his head saying, "I don't want someone continually singing John Henry to my kid. He may end up taking railroad work."

"What?" The woman asks trying to make sense of her husband's remark.

"John Henry is the story of a former slave who worked on a railroad and drove spikes in the ground faster than a machine before dying due to the effort he put into beating the machine," Hawkeye explains. Margaret nods before trying to figure out a new name. Curious, Margaret asks, "What's your Dad's middle name?"

With a smirk, the man replies, "Francis. It could be nice. Name him after my dad— and Father Mulcahey."

Still wondering if he likes the name, Hawkeye soon forgets the idea thanks to his wife.

"Frank," Margaret says with disdain causing her husband to quip, "You're right. I can't call my son Ferret Face one day by accident."

After a slight pause, the man asks, "What if it's a girl?"

"It's going to be a boy," Margaret insists.

"Yeah, and my mom thought I was going to be a girl," Hawkeye answers with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Margaret answers, "Fine. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I was thinking Kellye in there somewhere."

"Huh," Margaret answers. Curious, she asks, "Why not use it as a first name?"

"Kellye Pierce?" Hawkeye asks trying out the name on his tongue. Nodding, the man asks, "What would you want as middle name? There must be one name you like."

"I never really thought of what I'd name my own children. I may have toyed with the idea once or twice, but I only ever liked one name. I even named my toy dog a variant of it growing up."

"Yeah? And what name did you come up with?"

"Benjamin," She insists. Hawkeye gives his wife a look that shows he is debating on whether to believe her.

Sighing, Margaret explains, "I was six and my grandmother took me and my sister to church and they talked about Joseph and his brothers. Since then, Benjamin's been my favorite name."

"You have me for that, though," Hawkeye teases. He is still unwilling to name a son after himself.

"You can't think of anything else? You know, if B.J. had an actual name, this wouldn't be a problem. Besides, he and Peg named their son Benjamin. It'd be cruel for them to meet and have the same name."

"What if we named him Benjamin, but called him something else?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hawkeye asks, "Such as?"

"His middle name? Maybe you could just give him a nickname like your father gave you," She replies. After a little more grumbling, Hawkeye replies, "Fine, we can call our son Benjamin, but I'm not going to call him by it."

Smirking, Margaret walks away to finish getting ready for bed. Hawkeye merely rolls his eyes hoping to change his wife's mind eventually. Once his wife comes back in, Hawkeye is turning down the comforter and sliding into bed. Deciding to avoid names the rest of the night, Hawkeye asks, "How would you feel about going on a vacation?"

"To where?" She asks wondering what vacation spot they can possibly go to during the winter.

"We could go see Beej and Peg for a week?" The man offers. Nodding, Margaret asks, "We can ask them. Would you okay with Erin and Ben?"

"I'd have to be eventually," Hawkeye replies knowing he needs to not fail as a father the first time his child cries though the night. His wife nods, but decides not to say anything else. Neither wanting to talk anymore, the couple turns out the light and falls asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

A month later, Margaret and Hawkeye step off the plane to find their friends waiting for them.

"Have a nice flight?" B.J. asks as they leave the tarmac. Nodding, Hawkeye says, "It was good. Much more accommodating than a chopper."

The men laugh as they begin to make their way into the airport with their wives following behind them. Peg watches her daughter run toward her husband before turning to Margaret, hugging her as best she can while holding a nine month old, and asking, "Did you enjoy the flight?"

The blonde laughs a little answering, "I think I'd enjoy it a little more if I weren't so huge."

Peg smiles in understanding as the group stops to figure out where their baggage is.

"How are you doing?" Peg asks while re-positioning her nine month old son on her hip.

"Good! He's so big!" Margaret replies nodding to the baby.

"Yeah, he's causing a mess of trouble and is only crawling. I don't even want to know what he and Erin will get into when he can walk," Peg answers as they follow in step behind their husbands.

"We're gonna go ahead and get the bags, Peg! We've got Erin!" B.J. calls out knowing the women probably want to catch up as much as he and Hawkeye. Peg merely nods as the baby begins to fuss. Hearing his son, B.J. looks over at his friend to gauge the man's reaction. Knowing what the other man is doing, Hawkeye answers before teasing, "It doesn't bother me. What does is you naming your kid after me. What would you do that for?"

"You think Peg would let me name my son Hawkeye? That was the best compromise I could come up with!" The man defends as he makes sure his daughter does not run off too far.

"Your parents named you B and J, Beej," Hawkeye answers adding, "They didn't really give friends an easy way to name their kids after you."

B.J. shrugs before picking up his daughter as he replies, "Didn't think my friends would. Name your kid after a different friend. What makes you think it's a boy, anyway?"

"Margaret's pretty convinced," The man replies with an eye roll just as they reach baggage claim.

"Which bags are yours?" B.J. asks as his daughter tries to squirm from his arms. Pointing to a brown suitcase that goes around on the nearby carousel, Hawkeye adds, "There's a blue one that's Margaret's."

B.J. nods as he keeps a look out for the suitcase while putting his daughter down and telling her to go to her mother.

"Hi, Mommy!" Erin says as she runs up to the women.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Peg says stroking the girl's hair, "Is Daddy watching out for the suitcases?"

Erin nods before turning to Margaret.

"Have you seen my brother?" The three year old asks happily.

"I have. Do you like him?" Margaret questions wishing to bend down to the child's level and get up afterward. Erin shrugs saying, "I'd like him better if he was a girl."

"Erin," Peg admonishes. Margaret tries to hide a grin as she replies, "My cousin said the same thing when he was her age. Actually, I didn't like my sister for a full year after she was born."

"Thanks for the help," Peg mumbles before saying, "I'm going to change him real quick. Come on, Erin."

"I can watch her," Margaret answers spotting a bench nearby and telling the woman where they will be. Happily, Erin holds on to the woman's hand as they walk over to the bench.

"Your mom told me you got to play with one of your friends at her house the other day," The woman prompts knowing Peg tries to get her daughter to make friends with children her age.

"Yeah! Susan! We played with her dolls. She has a little sister like I have a little brother."

"Really?" Margaret asks.

"Yep, but her sister can walk. Benji can't."

"No, he has to wait a little while for that," Margaret explains. Erin sighs dramatically before asking, "Are you having a baby, too? Mommy got really big like you are."

The blonde laughs a little as she, embarrassed, answers, "Yes, I am."

"Can I name him? Mommy and Daddy didn't let me name my brother."

Just as Margaret is about to answer, she hears a voice joke, "Looks like she's going to attach herself to you while you're here."

Margaret smiles saying, "That doesn't sound too bad. Does it, Erin?"

"No!" Erin happily replies. Noticing her friend looking around, Margaret answers, "Peg went to change Ben."

Saying the name causes her husband to turn his head and the woman smirk.

"That is the reason we shouldn't name our son after me. I could come around when I'm not needed!" Hawkeye half jokes before the group leaves to the Hunnicut's house.

That night at dinner, the adults talk about their lives before B.J. says, "I could only get off for a few days this week. Sorry, Hawk."

"It's fine. I'm sure Margaret and I can go to the beach or something. I'm not used to palm trees next to my beaches," The man jokes as his wife replies, "There's also a diner I wanted to go to. I used to go there a lot when I lived with them those few months after the war."

As the guests begin their own conversation, Peg looks at her husband and asks, "When did we want to go out?"

"We need someone to watch the kids and my parents are coming up next week."

"We can watch them if you two want to go out this week," Hawkeye offers interrupting his friend's conversation. All three of the adults stare at him confused. B.J. more so knowing how hard his friend's breakdown in Korea affects him. He looks to Margaret for an answer, but she merely shows him a look between concern, confusion, and confidence.

"What?" The surgeon questions seeing the looks on the other people's faces. Knowing what at least two of the people are thinking, Hawkeye explains, "It would do us both good. Me more so than Margaret, but still -"

"Peg?" B.J. questions letting his wife give the final order. Smiling, Peg replies, "I don't see why not. We've been talking about a night out."

"All right, it's settled. Get ready to wrangle two children under four," B.J. jokes, although with a little less mirth than usual. Margaret knows her husband's friend has underlying concern for the endeavor and merely gives a small smile at the man. Seeing the look, Hawkeye decides to question his former tent mate about the look later.

"If you have any reservations about me watching the kids Beej, let me know," Hawkeye states as he and his friend golf the next day.

"I don't," B.J. replies as he tries to putt the ball into the hole. Silence dominates the conversation for a moment as the man retrieves his ball and they head to the next hole.

"Come on, Beej. I saw the look you and Margaret gave each other last night," The other man responds causing his friend to sigh.

"Hawk," B.J. begins, "it's not that I don't trust you with my kids. I'm just wondering if you're ready. Ben still has trouble sleeping at night. I just wonder if you're ready to deal with that."

The pair is silent for another moment as Hawkeye sets up his shot at the next hole. Straighten from the tee, Hawkeye stretches before beginning his back swing and hitting the ball. Watching the object, the surgeon makes a mental note of where it lands before saying, "I'm gonna have to be. I'm gonna be a dad in less than three months whether I like it or not and I don't want the war to consume me the rest of my life."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" B.J. questions with a small smile. He is really happy for his friend for not brushing off his problems with jokes. Seeing his friend smile, Hawkeye asks, "What?"

"You've matured. It looks like Margaret got the new and improved model," The blond jokes. The men laugh and banter the rest of their golf session before heading back to the house.

Entering his friend's home, Hawkeye sees his wife playing with Erin who happily draws pictures with the woman.

"Uncle Hawkeye, look!" Erin calls when she sees him. Smiling, Hawkeye walks over to the girl and smiles at the unintelligible markings on the paper saying, "You're a regular Picasso."

Cocking her head to the side, Erin replies, "I'm Erin. Not Picasso."

"Yeah, Hawk," Margaret teases. Overdramatically, the man answers, "Sorry. You're a regular Erin."

Peg watches from her spot at the counter and smiles knowing her husband's friend will be fine watching her children on Saturday night.

When the night arrives for them to leave, Peg jokes, "You're sure you want to deal with my kids?"

The other couple laughs saying they will be fine as B.J. says, "If they get to be too much let us know."

"Yes, dear," Hawkeye jokes telling his friend to leave. When the door closes, the adults turn to each other until they notice the youngest child crawl up to them.

"Mama?" Ben asks staring at the door and then looking curiously at the adults. Margaret almost says something when Erin chimes, "They went out, Benji. Uncle Hawkeye and Aunt Margaret are watching us."

"Mama," The baby repeats softly with a small pout.

"You'd think a nine month old would be less observant," Hawkeye murmurs to his wife who nods slightly.

"I don't even want to know what our child will be like," The blonde replies before trying to distract the baby. Erin tries her best to help, but soon becomes bored with her brother's crying after a couple minutes. Unsuccessful in quieting the boy after about five more minutes, Margaret looks at her husband for help. Trying to repress any memories that surface, Hawkeye says, "Let me hold him. Stay in the room, but let me try."

Margaret nods as she hands the baby to her husband who gently bounces him and sings. Margaret smiles softly before Erin brings out a book for Margaret to read to her. Motioning for the girl to sit on the couch, the blonde keeps an eye on her husband as she reads about Corduroy and his adventures to the three year old. As she reads, the woman finds her voice growing softer. Looking up, she sees Hawkeye pointing to a picture and cooing at the boy. Looking back at the book, Margaret realizes Erin is asleep next to her. Getting her husband's attention, the blonde asks, "Want to trade?"

Hawkeye nods before handing Ben to his wife and picking up Erin, already clad in pajamas, to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

"How were they?" B.J. asks as he takes off his wife's wrap.

"Ben cried most of the time, but quieted down when Hawkeye took him," Margaret replies with a yawn.

"You're not going to last much longer, are ya?" Hawkeye jokes rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"I won't, but I have a feeling your child will," Margaret jokes rubbing her stomach.

"Erin kicked a lot at night, too," Peg says just as her son begins to fuss from his room. Rolling her eyes, the mother says, "Ben on the other hand? Here, I'll walk down the hall with you."

As the women leave, B.J. looks at his friend saying, "How'd you get my son to stop crying? It takes Peg and I hours to do that."

"I just held him and sang a little. Maybe you should get some singing lessons Beej? Sound a little more like me?"

"Yeah right. You simply have a magic touch. You did the same thing with the baby we took care of in camp, too."

"I wonder how she's doing?" Hawkeye wonders aloud before changing the subject.

"How was dinner?" He asks.

"Good," B.J. admits, "We got to dance together. Thanks again for watching the kids."

"You'd do the same with our kid," Hawkeye states nonchalantly.

"A kid with yours and Margaret's genetics? I'd have to think about that," The other man jokes before reminding his friend of their flight the next morning.

Free to roam the cabin, Margaret comes from the airplane bathroom just as a stewardess finishes talking with her husband. Seeing the way the woman winks at him, the blonde takes her seat and is silent for a moment before asking, "Did you flirt with her?" Her husband looks at her confused until Margaret explains the look the stewardess gives him. Shaking his head, Hawkeye replies, "I didn't. If anything, she flirted with me!"

Margaret gives no reply as her husband confused. The rest of the flight is filled with an awkward silence until they land. Seeing Daniel waiting for them as they get off the plane, Hawkeye puts on a happy face as his father asks, "How was the trip?"

"Good! I'm sorry we forgot to call more."

The family walks to baggage claim with a slightly angry Margaret leading them. Noticing the woman's mood, Daniel waits until they are home to ask his son, "What happened?"

"She's convinced I flirted with one of the stewardesses on the plane."

"Did you?" Daniel asks in concern. A shocked expression on his face, Hawkeye answers, "Why would you think that?"

"Well son, some habits die harder than others. Trust me, your mother accused me of a wandering eye once or twice."

"Mom did?" Hawkeye asks, "Why would she think that?"

"One time it was true. The only problem was I did think it was your mom at first glance until she came up behind me. I think I slept on the couch for a couple days for that," Daniel finishes. He shuts the trunk of the car before adding, "Just try to talk to her."

"Try talking to my pregnant wife who already knows my past history with women and is highly hormonal?" Hawkeye questions in disbelief as he grabs a suitcase and follows his father into the house.

"It couldn't hurt to try," Daniel states before stepping into the house. Setting down the suitcase, the older man catches sight of his daughter- in- law and asks, "How'd you like going back to California?"

"I really liked it. It was nice seeing Peg and B.J. again. I even showed Hawkeye a couple places I used to eat at while we were there."

"Sound fun," Daniel answers feeling the tension in the room. Excusing himself, the man heads to his study. Margaret, noticing her suitcase, goes to pick it up when Hawkeye intercepts her.

"Hawk, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own suitcase."

"Yeah, and I also figured you'd want to relax after our plane ride. Besides, it's not like we'll get much of a chance by the time our child arrives," The man states remembering the baby the camp takes care of for a week. He can only imagine how their child will be. Sighing, Margaret says, "I guess you're right. Just make sure no one comes in."

"Yes, ma'am," Hawkeye says with a grin as his wife rolls her eyes. Hopefully, he can pretend his wife's accusations on the plane will be forgotten.

Three months later, Margaret wakes up to a pain in her back. With a sigh, the woman gets out of bed when her child pushes against her bladder. Ten minutes later, she comes back to her room.

"Hawk," The woman says wincing in pain. Seeing her husband turn over in dismissal, the woman shakes him awake.

"What?" Hawkeye mumbles.

"We need to get to the hospital," She hisses, more in pain than to be quiet. With a yawn, the surgeon says, "I don't go in to work today, remember?"

"Well, you may have to. My water broke," Margaret replies. Seeing her husband's eyes go wide, Margaret goes to put on actual clothing before grabbing her hospital bag.

An hour later, Hawkeye sits outside the maternity ward waiting for his father to show up. Seeing him, the man goes to hug him.

"Hi, Son. Any news yet?" Daniel asks. Shaking his head, the younger man adds, "I'm pretty sure I'd be able to hear her anyway. She was fighting with the doctors not to sedate her. Hopefully she'll win."

Daniel smiles a small smile before sitting down beside his son.

"Margaret wanted me there for the birth, but- -"

"Can't stomach it?" Daniel teases. With a small laugh, Hawkeye explains, "No, I've seen that all before. I'm just scared."

"I know, son. I was a nervous wreck before you were born. The midwife made me leave the room. Your mother never really liked hospitals," The older Pierce says as they lapse into silence.

"Dad? What if I destroy my kid?" The younger man asks as he waits for any news on his wife.

"You won't, Son."

Hawkeye nods but does not fully believe him. Sighing, he looks at his watch before saying, "I'm going to go call Margaret's family. I'm sure they'll want to know about all this."

"Why don't you wait? Who knows how long she'll be in there."

Knowing his father is correct, the man sits down scared over what may happen to him as the months progress. Just as his panic worsens, a nurse comes out and says, "Dr. Pierce, do you want to be in the room? Your wife was asking for you."

Hawkeye almost opens his mouth to say his wife knows he opts out, but says instead, "Yeah. How is she?"

Daniel smiles at his son's retreating figure before grabbing a cup of coffee.

Twelve hours later and nine cups of coffee later, Daniel sighs as he watches yet another father tell his family about a new baby. The man checks his watch one more time before going back to reading an old Times article from the magazine on the table beside him. Finally, his son comes through the doors with a grin on his face.

"It's a boy, Dad! Margaret was right! I have a son!" Hawkeye exclaims hugging his father.

"Congratulations, Hawkeye! How are they?' Daniel questions. Still smiling, the younger man says, "Come see for yourself, Dad. Our son came just in time for visiting hours."

Entering the hospital room, Daniel smiles at the baby in his daughter- in- law's arms. Going over to the mother and child, Daniel says, "He looks like you, Son."

"Thanks, but so far he's inherited Margaret's temper," Hawkeye remarks sending a smile to his wife. Stroking her son's head, the woman replies, "Let's hope that is all he inherited."

Daniel smirks before asking, "What did you name him?"

Looking at each other in confirmation, the new parents reply, "Benjamin Henry."


	38. Chapter 38

A week after leaving the hospital, Margaret and Hawkeye adjust to parenthood. Waking up one night to see his wife gone, Hawkeye gets out of bed and heads to the nursery. Seeing his wife rocking their son, he smiles. Margaret looks up at her husband and bequeaths a weary smile of her own before looking back at her son.

"You want me to take him?" Hawkeye whispers. Shaking her head, Margaret stands and walks with her husband back to their room. Placing their son in his bassinet, the adults crawl back into bed before quickly falling asleep. Waking up the next morning before his wife, Hawkeye finds his son awake before heading to the nursery to change the baby's diaper. Clipping the new diaper in place, Hawkeye picks up his son and heads downstairs to find a bottle.

"Morning, Dad," Hawkeye says as he holds his son in his arms.

"Morning. How did you sleep with this little guy keeping you up?" Daniel asks. Grabbing a bottle from the cabinet, Hawkeye answers, "Pretty well. Margaret keeps waking up though. I'd take him at night, but she won't have it."

Putting water in a sauce pan, Daniel answers, "She'll come around. Your mom did after she nearly fell asleep drying you off from a bath when you were a month old."

"Thanks," Hawkeye dead pans as his son begins to cry. Sighing, the new parent grabs a can of evaporated milk.

"I don't see why she uses that stuff," Daniel states nodding toward the formula Hawkeye prepares.

"She told me it was because she didn't want to get too attached when she only has a month until she goes back to work. Besides, formula has come a long way since I was a kid," The younger man answers. He hears his father mutter his disapproval before focusing solely on his son.

As he feeds his son his bottle, Hawkeye looks up when he hears his wife enter the room. With a small smile, the husband genuinely asks, "Sleep well?"

Margaret merely nods before asking to see her son. Handing the baby over, the baby whimpers for a second until the bottle is given back to him. Hawkeye watches his wife with their son knowing she is attached to the baby with or without infant formula.

The next week, Hawkeye notices his wife even more exhausted than the last no matter how much he tries to help her. One afternoon after work the new father holds his son who starts to fuss. Seeing his wife reach out to the baby, Hawkeye says, "I've got him, Margaret. Get some rest. You're staying up like this is not good for you or for him."

Nodding, Margaret kisses her son's forehead saying, "I'll be back okay?"

Exhausted, she gives a weak nod before heading off to sleep for a few hours leaving her son with his father and grandfather.

"Dad, you can give him back to me," Hawkeye says trying to reclaim his son after the older man holds him for a while. Reluctantly, the grandfather gives the baby back before saying, "Have you and Margaret settled on a nickname? I don't think I can call both of you Ben."

Nodding, Hawkeye answers, "We've thought of a few, but are trying to think of which one will stick. Why? Did you have any suggestions?"

"Not Benjie. My Aunt Filomena tried calling you that and your mother and I both almost yelled at her. It makes a person sound like a dog," Daniel states with a grimace. Hawkeye merely smirks knowing his father's dislike of the now deceased aunt. Bouncing his son as he whimpers, the new father says, "I'm going to put him down for a nap."

"Alright son," The older man replies before starting dinner.

After a month of staying home with her son, the blonde prepares to go back to work. Stroking her son's hair one more time, Margaret finally leaves the house and her son in the care of his babysitter. After a week, she finally finds herself working as she always has. The only exception being her need to leave as soon as her shift is over to see her son. The next couple months, the new parents spend as much time with their son as possible. Coming home, the parents dote on their son, both feeling a little guilty not being able to spend more time with him.

Walking in the door just like any other day, the mother is surprised when she finds her son's babysitter rocking her fussy son. Taking the baby from the teen, the blonde gives a sympathetic smile as she asks, "How was he?"

"He wouldn't take his bottle. To be honest, I'm not sure what is wrong with him. He's been crying for about an hour. I even called my mom, but she can't really say what's wrong with him either."

Smiling, the blonde answers, "Thank- you, Susan. I'm sorry he's been so fussy. I appreciate you watching him when he's like this."

'I don't mind, Mrs. Pierce. We usually have a pretty nice time," Susan answers stroking the baby's hair before adding, "I'd better get home, though. Mom's making my favorite tonight."

Smiling, Margaret lets the girl leave before turning to her son. Taking the baby upstairs, the mother changes him before trying to figure out what exactly is wrong with her son. Deciding to keep a watch over him instead, the woman heads back downstairs holding her son to her. After putting him in the living room surrounded by pillows, Margaret starts dinner while periodically going to check on the fussy baby. She begins boiling the rice when her husband comes in. Kissing his wife before finding his son, Hawkeye picks the baby up, but soon calls out to his wife.

"Margaret," He says, "Does Blake feel a little warm to you?"

Confused, Margaret leaves the kitchen replying, "Not that I'm aware of. According to Susan, he's been fussy most of the day though. What do you think he could've contracted? It's nearly August."

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on him," Hawkeye replies picking up his son and taking him into the kitchen. Comforting the baby as he begins to fuss, the new father walks into the hallway just as Daniel opens the door.

"He okay, Son?" Daniel asks as he watches his son calm his grandson. Shaking his head, Hawkeye replies, "I don't know. He's been fussy since before Margaret got home. We can't figure out what's wrong with him."

Smiling, the new grandfather holds out his arms saying, "Let's see if I can figure out what is wrong with him, Hawk."

Relinquishing his son, Hawkeye goes to change clothes and soon heads back downstairs when his son cries louder. The adults forget dinner that night. Finally settling the baby down to sleep close to midnight, the new parents sleep in their bed. Waking up a few hours later, when she hears her son fuss, Margaret takes him and walks down the hall to keep from waking her husband.

"Margaret?" Hawkeye asks his voice raspy with sleep. Noticing his wife is gone, the makes his way to the nursery to see his wife asleep in a rocking chair with their three month old asleep in her arms.

She stirs slightly before smiling down at her son and then at her husband.

"How is he?" The man asks once his wife registers her husband's figure in the doorway.

"Fine, I'm pretty sure it's only a cold," Margaret mumbles as her baby sleeps against her chest with a small cough.

"You'd think for two medical professionals we wouldn't get so worked up," Hawkeye jokes as he enters the room to kiss his wife and child. Margaret laughs slightly as she gets out of the rocking chair to place her son back in his crib.


	39. Chapter 39

A couple months after his grandson is sick, Daniel comes home to find Hawkeye pleading with his wife to go out. Knowing the adults need to have time to themselves, the grandfather picks up his grandson.

"Go out, you two. I'm sure my grandson and I will be fine by ourselves. Isn't that right?" Daniel asks the five month old who merely gurgles in response. Nodding, Hawkeye says, "Come on, Margaret. All you've gone to is work and home since he's been born. Why don't we go out for the night? Think of it as a late Anniversary date."

Margaret stares fondly at her son before seeing the eager look in her husband and father- in- law's eyes. Sighing, Margaret relents before going upstairs to change.

"Thanks, Dad," Hawkeye states planning the outing a few weeks prior after missing their actual anniversary two months prior.

"No problem, Son. I just hope it all works out okay."

"Thanks," He says with a smile.

Arriving at the restaurant and watching the other guests at dinner, Margaret smiles a little before saying, "Thanks for taking me out tonight. I forgot what it's like just the two of us."

Smiling, Hawkeye replies with his signature grin, "Good."

Rolling her eyes, the woman peruses her menu. As they eat about an hour later, Hawkeye asks, "How would you feel about getting away for the night?"

Seeing his wife form an argument, the man says, "Just think about it for a bit and tell me once dinner's over."

Sighing, the blonde heeds his advice before asking, "How did work go today? I forgot to ask you earlier."

"Fine. There's talk of new management regarding our area of the hospital, though. They want someone competent to manage everyone though," Hawkeye answers before adding, "I nominated you."

Seeing his grin, Margaret takes a sip of her wine to keep from encouraging her husband's antics. Suddenly remembering, the former army nurse asks, "How would you feel about my friend Lorraine staying for a few days next month?"

Shrugging, Hawkeye answers, "I don't see why not. Just don't stay up too late giggling."

Shaking her head, Margaret replies, "I think she'll be fine. We can let her stay in the guest room."

"Have I met her?" The man asks after he eats another bite of his food. Thinking the question over, the blonde answers, "I don't think so. She worked at the eight oh sixty third and was traded with another doctor for you and another nurse one time."

"That thing where they traded surgeons and nurses?" Hawkeye asks for clarification.

"Yes," Margaret answers not knowing how to rephrase her statement as they place their order.

An hour later as they eat their food a waiter comes up to them asking, "Doctor and Misses Pierce?"

Shaking his head, the man says, "Bobby, I treated you four years ago when you had tonsillitis, you don't have to be so formal."

Confused by the man's comment, Bobby says, "Your dad called. He says it's urgent."

Taking the call, Hawkeye leaves the table. Not in the mood to eat the rest of her dinner, Margaret sips more of her wine instead. When her husband finally returns ten minutes later, he says, "Dad says that Blake has a fever."

"What?" Margaret asks knowing the baby to be fine when they leave. Shrugging, the man states, "I know. I doubt Dad's exaggerating, but- -"

"I know. Let's go," The blonde replies leaving the table. Nodding, Hawkeye begins to follow her before remembering he forgets to pay the check. Seeing Bobby, the man pays the bill before heading out to the car. In true Margaret fashion she takes the lead and sits in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry the night was ruined," Margaret says as she takes off the jacket part of her dress. Shaking his head, Hawkeye replies, "It's not. I don't hold it against you for wanting to make sure our son was okay. I almost left without paying the check."

His wife smiles softly remembering the scene. Taking off her earrings, Margaret replies, "You acted more collected with an army of tanks coming at you."

Taking off his tie and jacket, Hawkeye says to himself more than his wife, "I can understand Beej's gushing over Erin more now."

Shaking her head, the blonde replies, "I can't believe we overreacted like that. How did your dad not realize he was teething?"

"It's been a while?" Her husband guesses before saying, "At least we'll know what not to do for the next one," Hawkeye jokes as he unzips the back of Margaret's dress.

Left in her slip and nylons, the nurse asks as she grabs her nightgown, "You want more kids?"

She is generally shocked knowing the man's tentative reaction to Blake and to her husband being an only child. Playing devil's advocate, Margaret asks, "You wouldn't want our son to be an only child? You seemed to have fun."

"I did, but I got bored a lot. You can only read books during a snowstorm for so long until your eyes bleed. I would've had a better time with someone else around," The man replies. Smirking, Margaret asks, "Really?"

Seeing the look on his wife's face, Hawkeye answers, "Yeah. Was there something you had in mind, Nurse?"

The smile on the woman's reminds him again just why her camp name was Hotlips.

The next morning, the adults wake up to their son crying from the other room, grabbing her nightgown from the floor, Margaret states groggily, "I'll get him."

"Thanks," Hawkeye mumbles into his pillow remembering he is on call that day. He does not want to go into work on a Saturday, but knows it is part of the job. Sleeping in a little longer, the man is surprised to find his wife come back into their bedroom with their five month old.

Sitting up, the father looks at his son who drinks greedily at his bottle saying more to his wife than his son, "Someone was hungry."

"I know. He isn't the most patient baby when it comes to food," Margaret replies with a knowing look at her husband. Putting his hands up in mock defense, the man replies, "I only staged a food rebellion when we were swimming in liver and drowning in fish."

"That did get pretty old," The blonde replies before asking, "Do you know anything else about the new management coming in?"

Groaning, the man replies, "Only that being on call is a pain in the- -"

He stops and looks down at his son before ending his sentence with, "You- know- what."

"I know, they almost implemented it on us," Margaret answers before putting her son's bottle on the nightstand and burping him. The couple soon heads downstairs for breakfast and just sit down to eat when the phone rings. With a sigh, Hawkeye gets up and answers only to find he has to go in. Heading back into the kitchen, the man kisses his wife and son before saying, "Duty calls."

For the next couple weeks, Hawkeye deals with the changes in management as he is continually called in. With various hospital staff coming down with a stomach bug, he seems to be the only surgeon left for a while. Coming home one Friday, Hawkeye calls out for his wife who he soon finds sitting over the toilet. Smoothing her hair back, the man asks, "I guess it caught up to you, too."

The woman merely groans as she puts her head back over the toilet bowl. Standing, Hawkeye goes into the nursery to find his almost six month old playing with blocks. Scooping him up, the father tosses his son a little which elicits a giggle from the baby before heading downstairs to grab his wife crackers, water, and an aspirin.

Somehow managing to hold both the food and his son, the man makes his way to his room to find his wife already under the covers. Kissing her on the head, Hawkeye says, "I'll take care of everything tonight. You sleep."

An unintelligible murmur escapes his wife causing the man to leave her and place their son in the living room to play while he makes dinner. Coming into the kitchen, the man finds a roast he guesses Margaret murmurs about upstairs. Putting seasoning on the meat and slicing up some potatoes and carrots, the man puts the food in the oven before going to check on his son. When the baby reaches up to him, Hawkeye picks him up before walking around the house. Stopping in the hall as his son stays fascinated at his appearance, Hawkeye hears the front door open.

"Hey, Dad!" The younger man calls. Smiling, Daniel answers, "Hi, Son. You're home early."

"They let me out for good behavior," Hawkeye jokes heading back to the kitchen. Following his son, Daniel notices the smell of a roast and asks, "Where's Margaret?"

"Upstairs. She caught the stomach bug that's been going around work. A lot of the staff at work are coming down with a stomach bug and it's finally hit Margaret," Hawkeye answers hoping he is not the next victim. Shaking his head, Daniel jokes, "Keep her away from me."

Laughing a little, Hawkeye replies, "I've been staying with Blake since I got home. Hopefully she didn't give it to him."

"I guess she won't be joining us for dinner, than?" Daniel asks taking his grandson. Shaking his head, Hawkeye checks the roast before saying, "No. I guess it's just the boys tonight."

After dinner, Daniel takes charge of his grandson as Hawkeye checks on his wife. Seeing she is still asleep, the man takes the cup beside the bed and begins to leave the room to refill it. At the door, he hears his name. Turning, Hawkeye sees Margaret sit up a little.

"Do you want anything?" He asks. Shaking her head, Margaret asks, "How's Blake?"

"Fine. Currently with Dad."

The nurse nods saying, "I don't want him to get sick."

Touched by his wife's care, albeit not unexpected, Hawkeye goes toward his wife and kisses her on the head saying, "He won't."


	40. Chapter 40

"Lorraine!" Margaret exclaims happily when her friend comes to visit her and her family just before Thanksgiving.

"Hi!" Lorraine exclaims before entering the house and asking, "Where's my godson?"

"Having a nap right now," The nurse replies as she leads her friend to the guest bedroom. Lorraine pretends to pout before being shown to the room across the hall from the nursery. Turning to her friend after admiring the room, the brunette notices the blonde quickly lean against the door way.

"Are you okay?" Margaret's friend asks. Not wanting to say anything, the woman nods replying, "I just lost my balance for a second."

Deciding to believe her, Lorraine quickly asks if they can peek in and see the baby. A smile on her face, the blonde nods before opening the nursery door a crack.

"He's so cute!" Lorraine gushes before stating, "I can't wait until he wakes up!"

Giving a small laugh, Margaret replies, "You say that. Just wait until you have a child of your own."

"At this rate? No chance!" The other woman replies joking about her being four years shy of forty. Rolling her eyes, Margaret leads her friend back downstairs before fixing them both coffee. Out of earshot from the baby, Lorraine jokes, "I can't believe they let you off work this easy! I have a friend who works in pediatrics and they're filled with cases."

"Thankfully, I work in surgery and Donna said she'd cover my shift today," Margaret replies as she puts water in the percolator. Grabbing the coffee beans for her friend, Lorraine hands them to her before they both hear Blake crying from upstairs. Shaking her head, Margaret nods to the coffee before saying, "I'll get him."

"I'll be waiting!" Lorraine says excitedly as she takes over coffee duty. Letting the water boil for a moment, the brunette takes in the scenery of the kitchen smiling at her friend's finding happiness after the war. Turning when she hears her friend, Lorraine says, "Margaret! He's beautiful! Are you sure he's yours?"

"Thanks, Lorraine," Margaret jokes taking in his son's looks. He looks a lot like Hawkeye, but can see some of her features in him. Crossing over and placing the baby in his highchair, Margaret tries not to gag at the smell of the coffee. Instead, the nurse turns to her friend asking, "Are you still in the army?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about retiring though," The woman confides with a mischievous grin. When Margaret gives her friend a look asking her to tell her everything, Lorraine sucks in a breath before replying, "I may have met someone."

"May?" Margaret asks curiously as she crosses over to the coffee pot and adds the coffee. Biting her lip, the brunette replies, "He's a journalist covering the tail end of the war."

"And?" The blonde questions trying to not wrinkle her nose at the smell of the dark roast coffee. Smiling, Lorraine tells her friend about meeting the journalist, Rob when he watched the leftover M*A*S*H units tend to some wounded before they went home.

"When does he come back?" Margaret questions eager to meet the man her friend raves about.

"He heads back to New York a week before Christmas," Lorraine happily states as her friend hands her a cup of coffee. The blondes smiles as she sits with her friend and they continue to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were always the first one up to make coffee in our apartment in college," Lorraine states after a moment easily seeing the woman's aversion to the beverage they drink. Nodding, Margaret waits a moment before finally speaking.

"Lorraine, I think I'm pregnant," The blonde states.

"You think?" The woman parrots wondering what her friend is going on about. Nodding, Margaret replies, "I caught a stomach bug that had been going around, but last week I thought I got it again, but I don't have any other symptoms."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Lorraine questions.

"Among other things," Margaret replies knowing there is a strong possibility she is pregnant. "I can't be, though. Blake is only six months old months old."

"Never stopped my parents," Lorraine comments with a shrug. Rolling her eyes, the blonde answers, "It's not funny. What if I am? How am I going to tell Hawk?"

"Well, first we need to figure out if you are. Have you seen a doctor?" The brunette questions trying to calm her friend down. Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "I haven't been able to get time off."

"You want to make an appointment and have me watch the little guy while you're gone?" Her friend asks as she happily watches her honorary nephew chew on a few toys that sit on his highchair. A look of relief washes over the blonde's face as she questions, "Would you? I just want to make sure before I tell Hawk. He's been pretty stressed with the new management that's coming in."

"No problem, I'm here until Saturday anyway," Lorraine answers as she happily plays with the baby on the floor.

An hour later, Margaret cooks dinner when Hawkeye enters the house. Hearing the excited babble of his son to his right, the father happily scoops his son up as he greets Lorraine.

"I don't know what the 8063rd didn't like about you," The brunette states as she sees the man hold and play with his son. With a laugh coming from behind them, Margaret jokes, "Stop making passes at my husband, Lorraine."

"You know I only have eyes for you," Hawkeye teases as he kisses his wife. She smiles answering, "I know. Dinner's almost ready. Is Daniel coming home tonight?"

Hawkeye shakes his head replying, "No, he and a couple friends are having dinner in town tonight."

"So, it's just the three of us," Lorraine chimes in taking her honorary godson and placing him on her hip.

The next day, Margret makes a call to her doctor before kissing her son on the head.

"Be good for Aunt Lorraine," The woman tells the baby before heading off to work. She hates not being able to spend more time with her friend, but Lorraine brushes off the sentiment the night before replying, "It gives me more time with this little guy!"

A few days later, Margaret again leaves her son in Lorraine's capable hands before setting off to see her doctor. Coming back a couple hours later, Margaret opens the front door to Lorraine talking with Blake.

"Did you two have fun?" The blonde asks as she takes off her coat and hat.

"We did!" Lorraine answers as her friend comes into the kitchen to find her son with food on his face.

"How'd you get him to eat?" Margaret asks. "We've only just started actual baby food."

"I don't know. He really likes sweet potatoes though," Lorraine answers.

Hearing her friend merely hum in response, the brunette asks, "What did he say?"

Knowing she cannot avoid the topic, the blonde answers, "He said all the signs are there, but that he will call me in a couple weeks with results."

A smile playing on the other woman's face, Lorraine exclaims, "This will be so exciting!"

"Sure it will," Margaret mumbles as she wipes her son's face off with a dish towel. Confused, Lorraine asks, "Aren't you excited?"

Sighing, Margaret replies, "About what? I don't know anything yet."

"Yes, but you can have what you've always wanted now. The husband, house, two point five kids," The brunette replies. Rolling her eyes, the former head nurse comments, "You sound like Hawk."

In truth, Margaret is excited, but does not want to get her hopes up. After years of war and one pregnancy scare, she still has trust issues. Seeing her friend is concerned, Lorraine says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Margaret replies as she begins to make dinner. Putting the chopping board on the counter, the blonde pauses. After a moment she tells her friend, "I had a pregnancy scare in Korea."

"When?" The other woman asks shocked. Swallowing, the blonde's stomach turns as she tries not to think of her ex- husband. Finally, Margaret explains the situation from a couple years prior before explaining, "I was scared with Blake, too."

"Does Hawkeye know?"

Nodding, Margaret replies, "He was the one who performed the tests."

"So, why don't you tell him about this?"

"Because, I don't want to get his hopes up. I'd rather tell him once I'm sure. Besides, it's only been six months since our son's been born," Margaret stresses.

"Okay, but I still think he'd be thrilled."

"If it's true, I'll tell him at Christmas," The blonde bargains. Smiling, Lorraine replies, "When you do, you have to call me all about it."

Laughing, Margaret replies, "Deal."

"You okay?" Hawkeye asks a week after Lorraine leaves. He notices how unsteady and tired she seems to be at work, but decides to ask her on their front porch away from the hospital's gossip. Nodding, Margaret replies, "I'm fine."

Nodding, Hawkeye relents. After the stomach bug, the flu is making the rounds along with bronchitis and pneumonia, and part of him wonders if his wife is going to catch something again.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught anything," Margaret states as she opens the front door. Smiling, Hawkeye says, "I got a flu vaccine."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde reminds him, "It didn't help you in Korea."

The adults stop when they see their son crawl up to them. Bending down, Margaret scoops up her son and holds him close before taking him to the kitchen while Hawkeye pays Susan. She sets him down with some toys before beginning dinner. Just as she pulls out a pot and begins to fill it with water, she hears the phone ring.

"I got it!" Hawkeye calls out.

"Who was it?" Margaret asks glancing down at her son before opening a can of tuna.

"Your gynecologist called. Said to tell you your results came back positive." Hawkeye replies before teasing, "Is our Major having another Minor?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde replies, "Can it, Pierce."

She has no desire to have this conversation yet, especially since she already figures out the best way to tell Hawkeye once Christmas rolls around. Noticing the brusque tone his wife uses, Hawkeye whispers, "Margaret?"

The nurse stays silent as she continues dinner willing herself not to cry while simultaneously wondering why she is going to cry at all. Realizing she will ruin their dinner with her tears, Margaret puts the open ingredients aside before staring blankly at the casserole dish. She only registers her husband's arms around her when she stiffens.

"I'm sorry," She states brokenly. Confused, Hawkeye asks, "For what?"

Then, realization dawns on him. Smirking, Hawkeye whispers, "It takes two to Tango, Margaret. Besides, how was I supposed to know my swimmers were that good?"

"You're terrible," Margaret replies with a small laugh. After a moment, she replies, "I'm just so scared!"

"Why–"

"What if something happens? It's too soon, and our son is only six months old. How would we even juggle two children under two?" The woman rants cutting off her husband. She leaves out her fear of her husband's reaction knowing the fear to irrational now. Gently turning her toward him, the man says, "Everything will be fine."

True to his word, the couple welcomes a daughter the next July, much to their fourteen month old's bewilderment.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hawk, I don't think I want to go back to work," Margaret says to her husband once their children are asleep. The blonde holds their now one month old in her arms while their son sleeps in the nursery.

"You're sure?" The man asks wondering about his wife's decision. They can make it on their own. He just wonders if she will regret the idea a few months down the road. Looking at the blonde, he knows she is serious. She is a Houlihan after all.

"I want to take care of my kids. I miss not watching Blake crawl for the first time. I don't want to miss that with Kellye."

"You're okay with my staying home?" Margaret asks tentatively asking the question out loud more to herself than to her husband. Sensing his wife's unease, the surgeon asks, "I'm fine with it, Margaret. Why?"

"I've never not worked," The blonde replies adding, "What if I hate staying with the kids all the time?"

"Then, work part time," Hawkeye shrugs. Seeing the worry in his wife's face, the man reassures, "It'll be fine, Margaret."

Sighing, Margaret nods as she buries herself in the covers.

"I know. Good- night, Hawk."

"Night," He replies as he turns out his bedroom light.

Hearing crying hours later from the bassinet they keep in their room, Hawkeye and Margaret wake up to tend to their newborn.

"Go back to sleep, Margaret. I've got her," Hawkeye says. Getting out of bed, the surgeon delicately picks up his daughter eager to spend quality time with the baby before he heads into work. Walking down the hall into the nursery where his son sleeps, the father tries not to wake him. Successfully changing his daughter and carrying her back to his room, Hawkeye notices his wife sitting up in bed. She reaches out for her baby. Sitting beside her, Hawkeye transfers the child over saying, "She has your eyes."

Margaret smiles softly before unbuttoning her pajama top. Letting her daughter nurse, the mother replies, "If she ends up with your smile, we'll really be in trouble."

"No chance. I'm keeping her locked up until she's forty," Hawkeye jokes staring at his daughter. Smirking, Margaret replies, "I have a feeling she'll have a hard time with both you and Blake to protect her."

Smirking, her husband replies, "I have a feeling she'll be taking care of herself. I'm still surprised you married me. I thought you'd sworn off men by the end of the war."

Noticing her daughter is finished, Margaret buttons her top.

"Maybe I simply found my man?" The mother teases as her husband grabs a burp cloth and hands it over to his wife. Taking the cloth, the blonde places it on her shoulder before burping her daughter.

Getting up to place her daughter back in her bassinet, Margaret says, "You should go to sleep. We don't want to make our getting up together to be a habit."

Smirking, Hawkeye climbs back into bed saying, "Yes, Dear."

The next morning, Margaret goes downstairs with her daughter in her arms. She wants her husband to sleep a little longer before their escape artist of a son wakes him up. Heading into the kitchen, the blonde finds her father- in- law making breakfast and sits down at the table.

"Morning," Daniel calls from the stove. Margaret replies in kind before staring down at her daughter who still sleeps peacefully in her arms. Stroking the girl's head, the mother hears Daniel say, "You're going to miss this."

The woman gives a small hum before the older man asks when her maternity leave is up. Looking up at the man, Margaret replies, "I'm not exactly sure. I'm debating on that."

"Are you not going back?" Daniel asks shocked. Shaking her head, the blonde answers, "I want to stay home. I've already talked it over with Hawk. I want to be home with Kelleye since I didn't get to stay home with Blake. At least until they start school."

Smiling, Daniel says, "You're a good mother."

"Thanks," Margaret answers standing up from the table. Helping as best she can with a baby in her arms, the blonde asks her father- in- law as she puts toast in the toaster, "Do you really think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I think whatever you decide is the right thing."

Smiling, Margaret makes her decision as she grabs a plate from the top cabinet.

Taking her role as a housewife seriously, Margaret does everything. From cooking to cleaning, she dutifully takes care of her children and the house as well as takes her children to story time at the local library. Apart from her sometimes army persona, the woman becomes the quintessential housewife. She enjoys being able to be around her children and watching them grow. A year later when she gets her children ready for a check- up is no different. However, this time her husband is out of town and the youngest Pierces are testing her patience. Sighing, Margaret tries to get her two year old's hood to stay on while her eleven month old decides to toddle away.

"Kellye Gail Pierce," The mother warns making her daughter stop in her tracks. The mother smirks to herself thinking the army is good for something in civilian life.

Coming home a couple hours later with two crying children, Margaret contemplates leaving her children and running away. Putting them in their room to calm down, the blonde makes lunch for them all. Half an hour later when she hears no noise, the mother heads upstairs only to find her son drawing on his sister with a pen. Unsure where the item even comes from, Margaret takes the pen away and asks her son what he is doing.

"Drawing," He replies with a familiar smile. Putting her hands on her hips, the woman questions, "On your sister?"

Blake nods. Sighing, Margaret picks up her daughter and holds her hand out to her son.

"You're helping me wash her off," The mother states as they head to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Margaret leads her clean eleven month old and her reprimanded toddler to the kitchen for lunch. She tries to keep an eye on them the rest of the day, her nerves fraying quickly. She is thankful her husband will be back from a surgical convention that day.

"Honey, I'm home!" Hawkeye jokes walking inside the house. Hearing noise come from the kitchen, the man finds his family in a mild state of chaos. As Margaret cooks dinner, Kellye screams to be let out of her high chair where toys are no longer entertaining while Blake continually asks questions about when his father will be home. Smirking, Hawkeye calls out to his son. Eyes wide, Blake turns and runs into his father's arms. The father picks his son up, kisses his daughter's head, and then leans into his wife and kisses her. She leans into the kiss until Kellye throws a block across the room. The noise startling her, the mother looks over at her daughter wearily. Normally one to put on a brave face, the blonde sighs instead.

"Hawk, I need you to deal with your kids for say an hour?" Margaret asks. He can see how worn out she looks having taken care of the kids the last week. Nodding, he answers, "Yeah, just tell me how long."

Kissing him again, the woman answers, "Thank- you. Oh, and whatever you do, keep them away from the bathroom in your dad's room."

"Yes, Major," Hawkeye jokes with a mock salute. "Go pamper yourself."

Putting his son down, Hawkeye takes his daughter from her high chair and goes into the living room where his kids begin playing with their toys.

"Daddy!" His daughter calls crawling to him after a few minutes. He picks her up and gives her a kiss before his son tugs at his shirt sleeve to show him his block tower. Hawkeye smiles when his son promptly knocks the tower down before asking him to play with him.

An hour later, Margaret walks down the stairs to find the living room a little messier than before her bath. She almost says something until she hears Hawkeye reading to the kids. The laughs coming from the children as they listen to their father's ridiculous character voices causes Margaret to watch the display from the doorway. Glancing up for a second, Hawkeye smiles at his wife before continuing the story. When he finishes the story, the father announces, "Guess what time it is now?"

When the children do not answer, Hawkeye wraps his arms around his son and daughter before saying, "Bath time!"

Standing up, the man walks toward his wife asking, "I'll get them in and you get their stuff?"

The blonde merely nods knowing she has the easier end of the bargain. As Hawkeye helps his children get undressed, he also makes sure neither kid runs out the door. Finally wrangling both kids into the bath, Margaret comes in with a couple towels and two pair of pajamas.

"Quack quack," The father says as he entertains his children with a rubber duck. The children giggle before the oldest calls out, "Mommy!"

"Hi, baby. Is Daddy entertaining you?" She asks sitting on the closed toilet lid. Her son's blue eyes light up as he answers, "Yeah!"

"I think they're succeeding in getting me wet," Hawkeye tells his wife just as their daughter throws the toy duck at her father's head. Noticing the twinkle in his eye, Margaret smiles at her husband just as she hears someone yell, "I'm home!"

Leaving the bathroom, the blonde finds her father- in- law at the foot of the stairs. Smiling at him, the woman explains as she comes down the stairs, "Hawkeye is giving the kids a bath."

"He's home?" Daniel says with a smile missing his son the last week. His daughter- in- law nods answering, "Yeah. Got home around an hour ago."

"Good," The older man replies adding, "I take it the kids are going to bed after this?"

Chuckling, Margaret answers, "If they go to sleep. It looks like it will be just the three of us for dinner tonight. Blake and Kelleye ate half an hour before Hawk came home."

Nodding, Daniel excuses himself to change while Margaret sets the kitchen table for dinner. When the men finally come down, Margaret is sitting at the table waiting for them. The adults eat and catch up on the last week while laughing at Hawkeye's adventures in Boston.

"You should have seen him, Margaret! In the program in bold letters was 'Lecture on Pediatric Surgery: Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III' and the medical students were fawning over him!" Hawkeye replies adding, "I still don't see what people see in him. I respect the guy, but not to hang on his every word."

The former army nurse shakes her head remembering Lorraine. Smirking, the woman is soon questioned about it. Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "When you were at the 8063rd, Hawk, Lorraine may have liked Charles just a little."

Hawkeye laughed.

"Charles?" He asked. "She must not have heard his french horn playing."

The couple soon regale Daniel in the musical stylings of Charles Emerson Winchester before Margaret pushes back her chair and takes her plate to the sink.

"If you want to head to bed, Margaret, I'll get the dishes," Hawkeye offers knowing his wife probably wants to go to sleep. Shaking her head, the woman answers, "I'll get it. Go unpack."

Giving his father a quick glance, the younger Pierce nods before taking his and his father's plates to the sink, kissing his wife, and heading upstairs.

For a week after n notice Margaret becoming a little quieter than usual, but decide she will talk when she is ready.

"Hawk, how would you feel about my working part time?" Margaret asks one night once she and Hawkeye put their children to bed. Surprised by the announcement, the surgeon mulls over the answer. Shrugging, he replies, "I'd say do it. You aren't cut out for tough civilian life are you?"

Noticing his teasing, Margaret rolls her eyes, "I'm not cut out for being a stay at home mother."

Hugging his wife to him and kissing her, Hawkeye whispers, "You're doing a great job, you know?"

Margaret nods before asking, "How do you thing the kids would take it?"

"Right now, I think they're too young to comprehend it," Hawkeye replies adding, "Do you want to tell Dad or should I?"

"Both," Margaret decides. "He deserves to know."

Nodding his head, the man replies, "That's true. If you're sure about it, we can tell Dad on Friday."

"You're pregnant," Daniel states eyes widening at the prospect. Shaking his head, Hawkeye answers before looking at his wife, "No, Dad. You're not right?"

Margaret shakes her head adding, "I'm thinking about working part time. I love the kids, but I need adult interaction."

Feigning shock, Daniel replies, "And what are we?"

The blonde shakes her head knowing she walks into the comment. Rephrasing her statement, Margaret replies, "I need to be out among people who I can talk to about nursing or something besides what their children have done recently. I love the kids, but being a homemaker isn't for me."

Daniel nods knowing he needs to stop giving the woman a hard time. Besides, he has some news of his own.

"I support you one hundred percent, Margaret, but just want you to know that I have some news of my own," The older man replies. Raising their eyebrows the couple waits for the eldest Pierce to speak again. Taking a breath, Daniel states, "I've decided to retire."

Smiling, Hawkeye replies, "That's great, Dad!"

"Thank- you Son," The father answers with a smile eager to get out of the office. With a smile he adds, "It gives me time to be with my grandchildren for a few hours a day while Margaret works."

Shocked that the man offers himself as a babysitter for the pair, Margaret tells him he does not have to watch the children. Shaking his head, Daniel answers, "Nonsense. They're the only two I have! Why would I give up time with them?"

Smiling, Margaret states, "You're a good man, Daniel Pierce."


	42. Chapter 42

A couple days later, Margaret watches her husband put their daughter to sleep. Spending the day making sure her paperwork is in order causes the mother to think of the people she has not seen in a while.

"Hawkeye, let's have a cook- out," Margaret suggests wanting to do something fun before going back to work.

"With who, Margaret? Most of our friends live states away from here," The man comments as he rocks his youngest to sleep. His wife shrugs replying, "Donna and Robbie? We haven't seen them much since Kellye was born."

Realizing how much time has gone by, Hawkeye replies, "Has it been that long?"

Margaret merely smiles at her husband. With two babies, their lives have been fairly hectic. Standing from the rocking chair, Hawkeye places his daughter in her crib. As they leave the nursery, Margaret says, "I'll call Donna tomorrow. Is there anyone else you can think of to invite?"

"A couple other doctors from work, but that's about it," The man replies tiredly.

That weekend, the couple find themselves wrangling their children just as the door bell wrings.

"Donna!" Margaret says with a smile holding her daughter on her hip as she opens the door.

"Hi!" The younger woman replies hugging the blonde. "Where's Blake?"

Smiling up as he walks up, Hawkeye says, "He's with Dad. How are you guys?"

"Fine, Hawk. Hey, you don't mind if I brought Ella?" Robbie asks squeezing the hand of an auburn haired woman beside him.

"Fitzgerald? No, bring her in! We needed good singing here anyway!"

With a small smile, Robbie replies, "Ella Brightman. My fiancée."

"Fiancée? We really haven't talked in a while! Bring her in!" Hawkeye says with a smile hugging Robbie and shaking the woman's hand. She smiles at him before leaning into Robbie's side.

"Can you believe Robbie finally found a girl? Mom's thrilled," Donna replies smiling at her soon to be sister- in- law. "Now, can I hold Kellye?"

"Go ahead," The mother answers handing off her daughter. Once Hawkeye's work friends come by with their wives, the adults talk and laugh until late into the night.

Around midnight, Margaret and Hawkeye are merely playing host to Donna, Robbie, and Ella. They sit around talking and laughing while asking about each other's lives. Apart from his engagement, Robbie gains a promotion at his job and Donna tells Margaret about the new head nurse.

"She's like a dictator! I can't get over it. At least with you, you tried to be fair," The woman complains. Chuckling, Hawkeye raises an eyebrow at his wife asking, "Remind you of someone?"

"Shut up, Pierce," The blonde jokes rolling her eyes as her husband begins to talk about her earlier days during their time in Korea. When he begins to talk about her threatening to court marshal most of the people in their unit, the woman finally cuts in.

"I object!" Margaret calls out.

"On what grounds, Major? You were the one who practically ran the camp!"

"Did not," She grumbles.

"When Blake was there?" Hawkeye asks adding, "I'm so glad I changed you."

"Me, too," The blonde states with a smile. Clearing his throat, Robbie says, "I think we'll go home now."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hawkeye sighs, "We better let you."

The day Margaret goes back to work, she nervously smooths out her nurse's uniform and notices it fits differently than before. Going in as a regular nurse, she has no idea how to determine her ranking. Sighing, the woman goes downstairs and coaxes her youngest to eat her cereal. Leaving the house, the woman turns to her husband and asks, "Should I have done this?"

"Done what?" Hawkeye asks as they walk to the car. His wife sighs before answering, "Gone back to work? Should I have waited until they were older? Started school, maybe?"

Starting up the car, the man backs out of the driveway before answering, "For full time. You're only there for five hours a day. Besides, Dad took care of me and I turned out fine!"

"Sure you did," Margaret teases before sitting back in her seat trying not to overthink how her day will go.

Coming home at noon, Margaret enters the house to find Daniel giving his grandchildren lunch. Taking off her hat and placing it on a coat peg in the hallway, the woman soon enters the kitchen to find at least one of her children eating lunch. The other is tear stained.

"Mommy!" Her two year old cries happily. Kissing her son on the head, the mother replies, "Hi, Sweetie. Were you good for Grandpa?"

Blake nods before finally eating his food. Margaret sits at the table with her children before asking Daniel, "Were they good?"

"There was a small meltdown this morning after you left, but they've been good otherwise. How was your first day back?"

"Exhausting. Working under the new head nurse, I can see why my staff talked about me in their quarters," Margaret replies as she coaxes her daughter to eat the food on her plate. "What did you do today?"

Unaware the question is directed toward his grandfather, Blake answers in partly intelligible sentences about going fishing. Eyes wide, the blonde asks, "You went fishing?"

"I only took them down the road. Kellye was pretty good. We only stayed for about half an hour," Daniel explains to ease his daughter- in- law's worries. Smiling, Margaret tells the man she is not worried. Getting up from the table, the mother begins to prepare a sandwich for herself telling Daniel that he can do whatever he likes. Laughing much like his son, Daniel replies, "I'm fine here with my family, Margaret. You know, Kellye looks like Hawkeye when he was a baby?"

Smiling, Margaret asks, "Really? What was he like?"

Eager to show off his son at an early age, Daniel replies, "I think I have an album in the study."

An hour later, Margaret puts her children down for their nap before going into the study. With not much housework to do that day, Margaret looks at the pictures for a while as her father- in- law laughs and tells stories about his son. Looking up at him every so often, the woman can see the same glimmer in Daniel's eyes as Hawkeye shows when he is excited.

Coming how later that night, Hawkeye comes in the house to find his wife making dinner while his father entertains Blake and Kellye. Entering the living room, the man says, "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Son! Have a fun day at work?" Daniel questions as he stands up while the children walk toward their father. Hawkeye picks up his children and replies, "Same old, same old. Mostly paperwork and clinicals. How was your first day as babysitter?"

"Great, the kids and I had fun."

"Fish!" Blake replies knowing his grandfather is talking about him. Confused, Hawkeye asks his son, "Fish?"

Soon, the two year old launches into a tale none of the adults can fully understand. Laughing, Hawkeye asks, "Really?"

"I took him and Kellye fishing for about half an hour until neither of them could pay attention anymore," Daniel replies remembering the first time he and Ben go fishing together and tells his son so. Re-positioning his children on his hips, Hawkeye replies, "And how did that go?"

With a laugh, Daniel answers, "That's how you ended up reading you 'Last of the Mohicans'. There was one time I thought you were lost and I would have to tell your mother before she got home later that day."


	43. Chapter 43

A few months after starting work, Margaret comes home and checks the mail. Walking inside, she finds her children coming toward her. Ruffling her son's hair, Margaret asks where his grandfather is. Blake smiles before leading her to the kitchen where Kellye sits on the counter poking raw dough with her fingers.

"I decided baking would keep them occupied until you got back," Daniel declares. Smirking, Margaret asks what they are making.

"Cookies. I found some cookie cutters in the cupboard, so you may get a gingerbread shaped cookie earlier than Christmas."

Margaret almost responds when she throws the mail on the table in order to stop her son from accidentally knocking his sister over.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Margaret asks. The boy pouts, "Kellye's poking the dough."

"Well, you'll just have to show her how to make cookies, okay?" The mother reasons. Perking up, Blake grabs his cookie cutter and with a little help from his grandfather shows his sister how to cut out cookies. Smiling, Margaret cuts the one year old's cookies for her. Kissing her children, Margaret goes off to change.

Hours later, once the kids are in bed and Daniel is in his study, Margaret and Hawkeye go through the mail and soon find a wedding invitation.

"Hawk, do you think your dad will watch the kids?" Margaret questions as she flips the wedding invitation over. Her husband shrugs, "Sure. I can't believe Robbie's getting married. I remember babysitting–"

Noticing her husband stop speaking, Margaret looks at him curiously.

"What?" She asks.

"Is dad invited? We may have to bring the kids."

"They're toddlers. Will Rob be okay with them being there?" The woman questions. Hawkeye shrugs.

"We were fine with toddlers at our wedding."

"Because they were my nieces," She replies. Her husband shrugs and replies, "About the same with the kids and Robbie."

"Hawk–"

"Relax," Hawkeye states before suggestively asking, "Why Major, were you looking at spending alone time with the army's one and only Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce?"

"Really, Captain?" The blonde huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. Her husband merely flashes his signature grin. Rolling her eyes, Margaret places the invitation out of reach of the children before heading to bed.

A month later, Margaret and Hawkeye sit side by side as they watch the newlyweds dance their first song.

"You remember what song we danced to?" Hawkeye asks. His wife merely smiles as she replies, "You crooned it in my ear for a week after."

Hawkeye almost starts singing to her again when a little voice interrupts them.

"Dada," Kellye states bringing her parents out of their reverie. Hawkeye smiles down at his daughter who miraculously has yet to destroy her dress. Picking her up, he asks, "What is it, Kel?"

With a laugh, he notices the one year old point to the adults who are now joining the couple on the dance floor.

"A girl after my own heart! Do you want to dance with Daddy?" He asks her. Kellye smiles at her father who soon heads off to the dance floor.

Driving home that night, Margaret looks at the back seat where her children sleep peacefully against their grandfather. With a smile, the blonde whispers to her husband, "I think that wedding tired the kids out."

Yawning, Hawkeye replies from the driver's side, "They're not the only ones. I'm even debating on sleeping in this suit."

Margaret shakes her head before looking at the road. Then, the only thing she hears is her father- in- law yelling from the back seat, "Hawk! Watch out!"

Coming to, Margaret hears the sounds of machines and the clacking of a nurse's heels. Groggily, the blonde assesses her surroundings before sitting up.

"Margaret," The nurse exclaims while trying to calm the woman who frantically calls out for her family. "Stay still. You'll rupture your stitches."

"Stitches?" Margaret questions before sending a tug at her chin with her words. After taking stock of her injuries, the woman realizes not only is her ankle in a splint, but she is also covered in bruises.

"Laura, where are my kids?" The blonde asks once the nurse finishes fluffing her pillows.

"They're with Daniel. You need to lie down."

Feeling the morphine kick in, Margaret obliges. An hour later, she is woken up by a doctor.

"Hi, Margaret. How do you feel?"

"Terrible," She mumbles before asking, "How's my husband."

The man swallows before replying, "If this weren't you, I would lie, but Hawkeye is currently in ICU right now. We're doing our best with him."

"Let me see him," Margaret demands.

"Margaret–"

"Now."

Wheeled into ICU by her nurse, Margaret sees her husband unconscious on the bed and another nurse walking in behind them.

"I'll leave you with him and come back after my rounds," Laura says. The blonde nods before watching her husband's chest for signs of breathing.

"What are his injuries?" Margaret asks the nurse who comes to check on Hawkeye. Working in a more general capacity, she has no idea who the ICU nurse is, and adds, "I'm a nurse."

Surprised, the young woman replies, "I understand, but patient confidentiality states that -"

For once the blonde is sick of sticking to regulations. She strayed for a while after the war, but with two toddlers, she knows how nice a routine can be. As the young nurse continues, Margaret replies, "Hang patient confidentiality! I'm his wife!"

"Yes ma'am. Your husband suffered contusions to his to his chest and forearms and once the swelling lessens we'll be able to tell if his ribs are broken."

Margaret nods and lets the nurse do her job before holding her husband's hand. Once she is alone, the former army nurse crumbles a little.

"Hawk," She whispers. After a beat she smiles.

"It just had to be you, didn't it? Of all the stupid things you did in Korea, you're stuck here," The blonde states before reassuring the unconscious man that their children are okay. Margaret spends almost an hour with her husband before she is taken back to her hospital wing. Upon entering the room, Margaret smiles when she sees Daniel sitting at the chair by her bed with his sleeping grandchildren in his lap. Daniel smiles back, but Margaret can tell the smile does not reach his eyes. The man waits for his daughter- in- law to be helped back into bed before asking, "How is he?"

Internally comparing her husband's trauma to those during the war, Margaret answers, "It could be worse. He's in a coma though, so at least he's resting."

"Probably the only way he could rest knowing you're in here," Daniel answers just as Blake begins to stir. Noticing how tired her son looks, the mother states, "You should take them home."

"I would, but the cabs don't come out here this late," The man admits. Confused, Margaret asks for the time.

"It's two thirty in the morning. You were out for over an hour. Blake and Kellye won't remember staying here tonight."

Margaret watches Daniel shift uncomfortably in his seat and repositions his granddaughter on his lap. Nodding toward the children, Margaret says, "Hand them to me. You look like you need a break."

By this time, Blake is fully alert and stares at his mother with a smile. The woman reaches out to her son who climbs off his grandfather's lap and somehow scrambles onto the bed.

"Be careful," Daniel advises. "Your mom is hurting right now."

Cocking his head, Blake notices a cut on his mother's cheek. Kissing the wound, Blake replies, "All better!"

Feigning recovery, Margaret gives as best a grin she can manage before thanking her son and cuddling with him. Once the two year old falls asleep, Margaret tells Daniel, "Give me Kellye. I know you need time to process this."

Daniel shakes his head. Seeing his son will remind him too much of his wife. With a sigh, Margaret softly states, "Go."

Even though her voice is soft, Daniel knows she is giving him an order rather than a suggestion. Obeying his daughter- in- law, the grandfather hands off the one year old to her mother before leaving the recovery ward and walking down the hallway. Spotting a pay phone, Daniel checks his pockets before picking up the receiver. Putting the money in, the older Pierce waits for the tone before asking, "Operator? I'd like to place a long distance call please."


	44. Chapter 44

On the other end of the country, a groggy B.J. Hunnicutt wakes up from a deep sleep. Walking out to the living room, the man tries not to yell out in pain as his foot collides with a jack. Now angry, the father answers the phone with a weary and upset, "Hello?"

"Dr. Hunnicutt? This is Daniel Pierce."

Immediately awake, B.J. replies, "Dr. Pierce? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Daniel laughs a small, mirthless laugh that the younger doctor knows all too well. After a moment of silence, B.J. asks, "Daniel?"

"It's Hawkeye," Daniel begins, "He's been in an accident."

Stunned, the younger man goes through multiple scenarios before asking, "How bad?"

"He's in a coma. I haven't seen him yet, but Margaret says it could be worse," Daniel answers. B.J. nods before stating, "I'll be on the first plane out."

"You don't have to," The older man answers not wanting to burden the younger man with a plane ride and time away from his family. "Stay home. Hug your wife and kids."

Nodding, B.J. soon asks, "How's Margaret holding up?"

"She's got her own healing to do, but should be better in a few weeks to a month," Daniel answers adding, "She was shielded somehow and only broke her ankle and may have a concussion."

B.J. nods knowing his former army buddy will fight through it. Saying so, the younger man adds, "They both will."

"Thank- you," Daniel replies before the line is unceremoniously disconnected. Trying to get the call back, B.J. calls the older man's name. Giving up, the man places the receiver back in place before turning when he hears his wife come in the room.

"Beej?" She asks. He smiles glumly at her. Noticing his expression, Peg asks, "What's wrong?"

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, B.J. lets a few tears fall. Walking toward her husband who sits on the arm rest of the couch, Peg smooths his hair as he cries into her robe while brokenly saying Hawkeye's name.

The next day, Peg packs her husband's suitcase and meets him at the front door when he gets home. Handing him a plane ticket, she tells him, "Go see him."

"Peg," B.J. begins to argue. Knowing how much he hates leaving them, Peg reassures her husband that she and the kids will be fine adding, "Besides, Daniel is stuck taking care of three people and two of them are toddlers. I put the address of the hospital in your carry on. Go!"

Nodding, the doctor goes into the bedroom to change, kisses his children and wife good- bye and heads out to Maine.

Arriving in Maine at midnight eastern time, B.J. secures himself a rental car before driving to the hospital. Entering the building, B.J. goes to the front desk asking for Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry Sir, but only family is allowed in ICU," The receptionist replies. B.J. nods before instantly replying, "I'm his brother."

Knowing the Pierce family from her childhood, the woman replies, "He doesn't have any siblings."

Cursing the small town, B.J. changes tactics.

"Alright, what about Margaret? Mrs. Pierce? Can I see her?" The man asks. Cocking her head to the side, the receptionist replies, "She was discharged this morning."

With a sigh, B.J. replies, "Thanks."

Seething from aggravation and exhaustion, the young doctor goes back to his rental and drives out to the Pierce's home.

"BJ?" Daniel asks once he opens the door. "I thought you'd be at the hospital until morning. I would've picked you up if I'd–"

"It's okay. I wasn't sure if Peg had called you or not," B.J. replies as he is led into the kitchen. The man takes a quick glance behind him where Margaret currently resides sleeping on the couch.

"How's Margaret?" B.J. asks not fully caught up on her injuries. Daniel stops opening the cupboard and he turns to face him.

"She's doing better than my son," The older man states with his own dark humor. "She isn't strong enough to get up the stairs just yet."

"Of course Margaret wouldn't admit to that," B.J. adds. Daniel merely shakes his head not telling the man how much persuasion he needs to do to make her not climb the stairs.

"It's also easier for her to watch the kids. They're asleep now if you need to use the guest room."

Finally remembering the luggage he leaves in the hall, the younger man nods wearily before stating, "Whatever you need me to do, I'm here to help."

Beginning to leave the kitchen, B.J. smiles a little stating, "Margaret's going to get a kick out of me being here. Try to get some sleep, Daniel."

"Thank- you, Son," Daniel whispers before checking on Margaret and then heading up to bed.

The next morning, B.J. wakes up to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. Realizing how hungry he is, the man quickly gets dressed and is surprised when he comes downstairs and finds toddlers playing in the living room with their mother.

"Mommy," Blake asks before pointing at his parents' friend, "Who's that?"

Looking up from the book she is reading to him, Margaret's eyes go wide as she explains, "That's a friend of Mommy and Daddy's. B.J. what are you doing here?"

The man shrugs.

"I thought you could use a little help around here. Maybe see Hawkeye and wake him up."

Margaret nods before asking softly, "Have you seen him?"

Her friend shakes his head.

"Hospital wouldn't let me, so I came to see what I could do."

Realizing he is still at the entryway, B.J. soon goes over and hugs his friend.

"How are you holding up?" B.J. questions as he takes the chair across from his friend while Blake decides to slide off the couch in search of better entertainment. Keeping an eye on her children, Margaret answers, "About as well as when Hawkeye was with Sidney at the end of the war. I put on a happy front for these two though. How's Peg and the kids?"

"Good," B.J. chuckles adding, "Peg was actually the one that got me out here."

"Really?" Margaret chuckles while trying not to split her sutures.

"Yep! I came home and she gave me my suitcase and told me to come out here. Bought the ticket and everything," B.J. states. Margaret tries to envision the scene and smiles.

"You've got a good wife, B.J.," Margaret replies just as Daniel calls them all in for breakfast. B.J. almost goes to help her, but a quick glance from the woman reminds him of the Houlihan stubbornness.

A few days later, B.J. sits at his friend's hospital bed telling him stories and reminiscing about the war.

"You know, I haven't been this worried about you since the end of the war when you were with Sidney? I can't believe it's been four years! You know Ben is turning four next year? Peg is beside herself worrying about him starting Kindergarten. I keep telling her he's got a year to go. Erin's no better. She'll be in second grade in September. Can you believe it?" B.J. asks before bringing the topic back to Hawkeye, "I know I tell you this every time, but your kids are really something. I can't believe how well behaved Blake is most of the time. He's so big, too. I can tell he's got your height, Hawk."

"Margaret's stubbornness," Hawkeye mumbles to his friend's shock. Elated, B.J. exclaims, "You're awake! I have to go tell your dad."

"Wait," Hawkeye rasps, but his friend is soon out of the room and finding Daniel. Instead of worrying, the patient decides to adjust his eyes. Finally opening them against the harsh hospital lights, he states, "I want to wake up to Margaret next time, Dad. You look terrible."

"Thanks Son, I'll remember that," Daniel jokes back as he tries not to cry all over his son.


	45. Chapter 45

"Gentle," Margaret warns her children when they pull at the sheets of their father's bed. B.J. and Daniel are currently on snack duty while Hawkeye spends time with his wife and kids. Knowing her husband is suffering broken ribs and other trauma, Margaret eyes both of her children warily.

"They're fine, Margaret. In an hour they'll be putting me in plaster for these ribs and the kids can climb all over me. How are you?" Hawkeye winces trying not to laugh.

"I'll be fine. This cast is making things pretty difficult, but it's nothing compared to you," Margaret answers as she sits down and scoops up her one year old from the floor.

"You know, Henry would get a kick out of this," Hawkeye states as he takes in the scene. Margaret smiles asking, "What the sight of us married and injured."

"Well, that. And the kids. Trapper would have a stroke, too."

The blonde merely hums in response before asking, "Hawkeye?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep," Margaret tells her husband much like she does their son. Part of her wants him to rest, but the other part of her is worried he will see her break down. She wants to be at home to do that. Instead, she smooths her daughter's hair and notices just how much the little girl looks like Hawkeye. Aloud, she asks, "Do you think her hair will turn blonde?"

With no reply, Margaret looks at her husband who is sleeping in his bed.

The blonde merely shakes her head before keeping an eye on her two year old.

"Blake," She warns as the boy begins to walk close to his father's IV line. The boy looks up, but soon finds out that the metal pole in front of him moves.

"Benjamin Henry," She scolds once Blake begins to move the IV line. Knowing he is caught, the toddler looks up an grins at his mother with his father's trademark grin. Cursing her ankle, Margaret makes her way toward her son to lead him back to the other side of the bed.

The night Hawkeye is officially home from the hospital, B.J. makes sure he has all of his belongings before saying his good- byes.

"Where are you going?" Blake questions when he sees his honorary uncle's suitcase. Bending down, B.J. replies, "I have to go home and see my own family."

Blake merely nods before heading off to play. Standing up, B.J. remarks to Margaret, "He and Hawk must share an attention span."

"Don't I know it. Thanks for coming B.J.," Margaret states giving her friend a hug. "Say hi to Peg and the kids for me."

"Will do. Keep me posted on Hawk's recovery," B.J. answers before leaving. Shutting the front door behind her, Margaret leans against the wood and takes a deep breath. With her ankle still healing, Margaret has no idea how she will help her entire family for the next month. With a sigh, the former army nurse heads into the kitchen. After a week of his wife taking care of everything, Hawkeye can stand no more of Major Houlihan running the household.

"Margaret," He finally says on Friday, "We need to talk."

"Can it wait?" Margaret asks as she takes Hawkeye's plate. Grabbing her wrist gently, the man answers, "No."

With a flustered sigh, the woman looks at her husband.

"Major, you need to stop."

"Major? Hawkeye, I'm just trying to get through this alive. We have two toddlers and your father is currently working at the clinic to pay for medical costs–"

"It'll be fine, Margaret. Send the kids in here. I'll teach them the best way to prank someone."

"A little early don't you think?"

"I want to start them early," He teases. Margaret rolls her eyes good naturedly before bringing the children in the room to spend time with their father.

The next few years find the family back to normal until Margaret takes her son to his first day of kindergarten. Taking a few pictures, the mother lets her son go before heading to work.

"How did he do?" Donna asks while she and Margaret are at the reception desk. Smiling, the mother says, "I think it should be the other way around. Blake barely wanted me to leave until he saw a few children playing with toys. I'm just glad that Daniel and Kellye weren't there. I don't know if Blake would have left them."

Smiling, Donna says, "And I thought Ella was paranoid over her baby."

With a small laugh, Margaret replies, "My sister was a wreck when my niece went to school for the first time. I guess it's only natural."

Coming home, Margaret changes before taking Kellye and heading to the school to pick up her son.

After a few weeks, Margaret lets her son walk home from school when she finds out the boy's best friend Tommy can walk with him part of the way.

"Mommy! I have to tell you all about my day!" Five year old Blake exclaims as he runs into the kitchen. Nodding to the table, Margaret motions for her son to eat his snack as she prepares dinner.

Eating the apple slices he is given, the boy animatedly describes his friends and lunch just as his sister comes in.

"Blake," Kellye happily calls out as she asks about school. He smiles before the siblings begin to head out the door.

"Jackets!" Margaret yells knowing the temperature is supposed to drop that night. With only minimal grumbling, the four and five year grab their jackets. With a little help from their mother zipping the outerwear, the children happily scamper off.

"Where did the kids go?" Daniel asks entering the kitchen. His daughter- in- law nods toward the outside window.

"Sounds like fun. I may go join them."

Margaret merely laughs as she watches her father- in- law chase after his grandchildren.

At the beginning of October, Blake finally complains that he wants to stay home.

"You're not staying home," Margaret argues as she passes her father-in-law putting on his coat while steering her son upstairs. "I'm going to count to three and you need to be getting your clothes on. Then I'm taking your Grandpa to the airport. And, you're going to school. Got it?"

Blake sulks as he ascends the stairs leaving his mother confused. Usually the boy cannot wait to go to school.

That afternoon, Hawkeye comes home to his son complaining about his homework.

"Do you need help, Bud?" The father asks as he sits at the kitchen table.

"Yes," Blake mumbles. Half an hour later, the five year old dashes out of the room to play with his toys. Standing up, Hawkeye kisses his wife before asking how her day is.

"Fine, except Blake's arguing. He didn't want to got to school today," Margaret replies. When her husband comments on the boy liking school, the nurse answers, "I know. Part of me thinks it's because Tommy's out of school with the flu."

"Let's just hope neither of the kids gets it," Hawkeye comments before heading upstairs to change. Later that night, Hawkeye, Margaret, and their children sit in the living room watching a television program. When a commercial comes on, Blake eagerly asks, "Can I have that for Christmas?"

"No," Hawkeye immediately responds. He is not getting a gun for his child.

"Please?" Blake pleads wanting to be like Roy Rogers.

"No," The father states once again.

"I know what I want!" Kellye exclaims happily. Noticing she has her parents' attention, the child exclaims, "A sister!"

Margaret and Hawkeye glance at each other just as their son replies, "No, a brother."

Deciding to end the argument, Margaret replies, "Neither of you is getting anything until you stop fighting. Go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Do as she says," Hawkeye states when he notices his children begin to form an argument. Following their children, the parents make sure their kids get ready before heading to their room.

"I can't believe she asked for a sibling for Christmas," Hawkeye says in disbelief. Just as dumb struck as her husband, Margaret replies, "I know."

After a moment, Hawkeye asks, "Do you even want more kids?"

Shaking her head, Margaret answers, "I don't know. I mean, you're forty."

"Thanks for the reminder. So, should I go sign up for a vasectomy, or–"

"Mommy!" Kellye calls out as she reaches the door, "Blake threw up."

"Duty calls," Hawkeye quips as he follows his wife out of the room and toward the children's bedroom.

"I don't feel good," Blake comments as he stares at the floor.

"I know," Margaret soothes as she places a hand on his forehead. Noticing a temperature, the mother instructs her son to grab a pair of pajamas while Hawkeye cleans the vomit from the floor. Gagging, the father takes the wet rag and heads down to the kitchen. Margaret helps Blake into his pajamas and into bed just as her husband comes back upstairs with a bucket.

"Flu season is officially upon us," Hawkeye remarks. Margaret merely shakes her head at her husband's remark before tending to her son. After officially taking his tempertaure, the mother notices a spot on her son's face.

"Blake, did something bite you?" Margaret asks hoping her son does not have what she thinks he has.

Blake shakes his head as he replies, "No. The teacher didn't let us have recess outside today and Tommy and I decided not to jump the fence this time!"

Margaret merely looks over at Hawkeye. They both know another diagnosis their son could have.

An hour later, the parents' suspicions are confirmed when more red bumps appear on their son.

"Kellye, you're going to sleep with us tonight, okay?" Margaret states before grabbing her daughter's pajamas.

"Is he contagious?" Kellye asks. Shocked that her daughter knows such a big word, the mother almost questions the four year old before simply stating, "Yes. Do you mind grabbing your blanket?"

Nodding, Kellye happily grabs her belongings. Her parents never let her sleep in the bed with them.

Coming to the upstairs landing, Hawkeye watches his four year old dash off to his room.

"You're not letting her have a chicken pox party?" The man questions his wife. Margaret shakes her head.

"I can only deal with one of them at a time when they're sick."

"You dealt with patients worse than this," Hawkeye points out.

"Yes, but none of them were mini versions of you."

"Hey!" Hawkeye calls out in mock defense. "I'll have you know I was an angel!"

"Sure you were," His wife deadpans fully aware of what her husband is like when he is sick. Hearing her daughter call after her, Margaret asks, "Are you okay with her staying in our bed?"

Hawkeye nods before telling his wife he is going to check on Blake again.

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Margaret replies softly. Entering her room, the blonde tucks her daughter into the sheets before crawling in bed next to her. Kellye snuggles close to her mother before falling asleep. Soon after, Margaret nods off as well.

The next day, Margaret takes another personal day before spending her day as nurse to her son.

"Can I help?" Kellye questions from the doorway knowing she is not allowed to enter the room. Nodding, Margaret asks, "Do you mind wetting a washcloth for me?"

Eager to help, Kellye heads off to the bathroom. While her brother sleeps, the four year old takes full advantage of spending time with her mother by supposedly helping her with the chores and incessantly talking while doing so.

Just as she makes dinner with Margaret, the four year old hears the door open and close. Dashing out of the room, the child comes back in the arms of her father.

"How was work?" Margaret asks. Hawkeye shrugs as best he can with his daughter in his arms.

"Same old, same old. How's Blake?"

"As good as he can be. I rubbed some calamine over him, so hopefully he can sleep for a while."

"I helped take care of him, too," Kellye states proudly. Smiling, Margaret answers, "She helped me pretty well today."

"I got a wet washcloth for him, and new pajamas, and oatmeal," The four year old explains.

"Well, it looks like you'll be following after your mother then," Hawkeye states setting his daughter down and loosening his tie a little more. Shaking her head, Kellye answers, "I wanna be a doctor like you and Grandpa."

Smiling, Hawkeye answers, "Imagine if our daughter were a doctor."

"It's not unheard of," His wife replies as she turns the burner off on the mashed potatoes on the stove. Through the weekend, Margaret and Hawkeye take turns looking after their son and entertaining their daughter. Thankfully, Hawkeye has no qualms cooking and cleaning when needed. Late Sunday night when Kellye is finally asleep, Margaret tiptoes into her son's room to check on him. Finding Hawkeye asleep on the chair they place in the room, Margaret gently places her hand on his should much like when she and Hawkeye would work by themselves in Korea.

"Hawkeye," She whispers causing her husband to wake up, "You've been here most of the weekend. He's not a war casualty. All he has is chicken pox."

Sleepily, the man replies, "I know, but I can't seem to leave him. I have to go back to work tomorrow. Just let me make sure he's okay. Just for tonight?"

She nods remembering his compassion during the war. Unable to fully articulate the love she has for his paternal compassion for their sick son, Margaret brushes his hair with her hand instead. Kissing her husband before checking on their son, the blonde squeezes her husband's hand as she goes to check on their daughter who currently sleeps in their room. Slipping under the covers, Margaret hopes the four year old will sleep longer than seven in the morning. Waking up to her husband's footsteps the next morning, Margaret turns over to look at him. He is dressed in his work attire and is currently kissing their daughter on the forehead. She smiles softly at the scene reveling in the light of the man she once called a womanizer, doting on his children. He catches her staring at him and smiles at her. Rounding the bed, he kisses his wife good- bye. As he leaves, Hawkeye feels his wife's hand grab his as she asks, "How is he?"

"I put some lotion on him to keep from scratching. He's been asleep for the last few hours. Get some more sleep while you still can," He suggests. She nods slightly as their daughter curls up next to her. Placing an arm around the raven haired child, Margaret falls back asleep.

Days later, once Daniel comes back from visiting family, he asks, "How was your week?"

"Let's not talk about it," Margaret dryly replies.


	46. Chapter 46

"Take a night out for yourselves. Get a hotel room," Daniel comments one Saturday in late January. Raising his eyebrows, Hawkeye suggests, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Daniel laughs and answers, "You and Margaret haven't had a proper night out in a few months. Frankly, I think you need it."

"Need what?" Margaret asks as she comes into the room with the laundry.

"Dad thinks we should go out for Valentine's Day," Hawkeye explains as his wife puts the laundry basket on the table. She begins folding a shirt as she thinks the idea over.

"You know, it's not a bad idea. We could just make a weekend out of it," Margaret begins. She wants a night out after the last few months they have. With Blake being sick, and then Kellye, on top of their usual workload, the mother and nurse is not averse to spending a night out with her husband. Telling him so, Hawkeye looks over at his dad, "You didn't have any plans?"

"Only to spoil your children while you're away," Daniel teases. Hawkeye laughs before standing up and kissing his wife. He whispers to her that he will plan everything before heading outside to help his son shovel snow.

Margaret sits in the recently vacated seat and continues to fold laundry. Daniel proceeds to help and the pair have a spirited conversation about anything and everything.

"Mommy," Kellye calls as she enters the kitchen, "will you come play in the snow with me?"

Margaret looks at her daughter and then the laundry unsure what to do. Daniel smirks and replies, "She'd love to."

Kellye happily dashes off to get dressed as Margaret stares at her father-in-law, mouth agape.

"Dan–"

"Go play outside with her. One day you'll be my age wishing you had. The laundry can wait."

Margaret gives a soft smile before heading upstairs to layer her clothes.

Weeks later, she does the opposite. Smoothing out her new dress, Margaret contemplates how she looks in the mirror. Deciding she is not a fan of her appearance in her newest dress, she begins to unzip it and find a new one.

"You look great, Hot Lips," She hears from behind her. Shaking her head, the woman answers, "Pierce."

"Only call it as I see it Major Baby," Hawkeye replies coming closer, putting his arms around her, and kissing her neck. After a moment he adds, "We should leave soon. I have a reservation that starts in half an hour."

"Do you regularly have to schedule reservations for us?" Margaret teases with a small glint in her eyes. Hawkeye's eyes go wide as he realizes his wife's play on words. She soon begins explaining her joke as her husband interjects, "Oh, I'm well aware of your word play, I just didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I should after being around you for over ten years."

"Has it really been that long?" Hawkeye asks as Margaret straightens his tie.

"Since Korea," She remarks. He smirks as they leave their room, don their coats, and soon say their good- byes.

Eating dinner over an hour later at a new hotel and restaurant, Margaret asks, "What else did you have planned?"

"Well, I had a room booked for us tonight upstairs, if you're up for it," Hawkeye remarks. "Shell fire and family not included."

Margaret smiles at the offer.

"After dinner, lead the way."

The next morning, Margaret and Hawkeye wake up, but relish in their freedom to stay in bed.

"I wonder how Dad's doing?" Hawkeye wonders as he lies in bed.

Margaret mumbles a noncommittal response before kissing him again. Not until three that afternoon do they decide to head home. Heading up the porch steps, the parents smile when they hear their children inside the house. As much as they like to be away, they love their children more.

A few months later, Margaret wakes up feeling nauseous and sighs. Escaping the flu seems inevitable this year. However, when her nausea persists, the blonde heads toward the nurse's station one day during work.

"Donna," She begins confidentially, "I need you to get a test run for me."

"Sure," Donna answers cheerfully. Hearing what the test is, the younger woman asks, "You really think so?"

Margaret shrugs answering, "It's either that or the change, and I refuse to believe it's the latter."

"Alright! One test," Donna teases as she holds out the plastic cup for her friend. Knowing the younger woman is relishing in her friend's possible pregnancy, Margaret mumbles, "Don't get your hopes up."

"But I want to be an aunt again! Besides, Ella and Robbie are too wrapped up in their one kid to even think about another. You're my only hope."

"You could just have your own children," Margaret states with a smirk. Shaking her head, Donna answers, "No, thank- you! I like being able to give them back!"

Five minutes later, the nurse hands off her specimen cup, washes her hands, and leans against the locked bathroom door to gather her thoughts. She loves her children and will love any others, but is worried about having another child in her forties. Taking a breath, she leaves the bathroom only to bump into her husband.

"Hey, Margaret," He teases. Slipping back into her army days, she quickly replies, "Captain."

Watching his wife walk away, Hawkeye mumbles to himself, "Captain?"

"You okay? You've seemed fidgety today," Hawkeye comments as they get in the car to head home. The blonde nods slowly wondering how to tell him about her potential pregnancy, especially with their age.

"I'm fine," She replies wishing they took different cars. The pair is quiet for the majority of the ride home. Finally, once Hawkeye is on their street, Margaret asks, "How would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?"

Taking a breath so he will not drive off the road, Hawkeye asks tentatively, "Are you?"

"I had a test run at work today, just in case," Margaret remarks wondering how her husband will take the information. He puts the car in park in their drive way before speaking again.

"Are you sure it's just not the change?" The man asks figuring his wife will want to rule out any other options. Instead, he is surprised when his wife opens the car door and walks away from him.

"Margaret," Hawkeye tries to call out only for his wife to ignore him and stomp up the porch steps. He decides to let Margaret calm down. Helping his son with his homework while Kellye talks nonstop, Hawkeye tries to picture another child to add to the commotion. Not until a few hours later does he dare to make up to his wife.

Coming into the kitchen, Hawkeye slips his arms around Margaret's waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"You're making the kids' favorite," He says while also giving her a curious glance. Replying with a weary smile, the blonde tries to form a sentence, but fails. About to respond, Hawkeye is interrupted by their children coming in the kitchen asking for dinner. Exchanging glances at their children's delight when they find out what they are having, Margaret goes back to preparing dinner while Hawkeye makes sure his son and daughter wash their hands first. Leading his kids upstairs to the bathroom, Hawkeye's voice reverberates through the house. Shaking her head, the blonde simply finishes dinner and places filled plates on the kitchen table. Happy not to continually receive worried glances from her husband, Margaret pays close attention to the stories her children tell her until dinner is over.

As he drinks the last of the water in his cup, Hawkeye states, "Thanks for dinner, Hot Lips."

"Thanks, Mom," The children repeat their father's sentiment before he states that he will clean up.

"Who's going to help you?" Margaret questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I could get the two of you," Hawkeye answers causing his children's eyes to grow wide as they wait in apprehension to keep from being roped into the chore. Exhaling dramatically, the father turns to his wife.

"Well then, I may need a certain nurse to come help me," Hawkeye states with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Margaret merely rolls her eyes as she holds out her hand for her husband to help her up as their children make disgusted noises as they run away. Drying the dishes, Hawkeye is able to have a good view of his wife. As she absentmindedly washes one of the night's dishes, the man asks, "Margaret, we need to talk about this. You haven't said a word to me since we got home."

"Hawk, people don't just have children at my age." She stammers. Her husband raises an eyebrow as he places the plate he holds back on the counter. Letting the dish she picks up slide back into the soapy water, Margaret defends, "You know what I mean! It's just, we have-"

"Margaret, calm down. It'll be fine." He says hugging her to him. The fact that she gets his shirt wet goes unnoticed as she sobs into his arms. Sniffing, she looks at her husband asking, "Do you think the kids will be okay with this?"

"Okay? Margaret, they'll be thrilled! Remember how Kellye asked for a sibling last Christmas?" Hawkeye questions with joy radiating through his body. She picks up on his mood with a small smile of her own. Nodding, she says, "I just don't want to tell them until we know for sure."

"You want me to go buy a rabbit?" He teases. She rolls her eyes at him before asking him to continue drying the dishes.


	47. Chapter 47

A few days later, Margaret comes home to find Daniel and her children nowhere in the house. When she calls their names and gets no answer, she merely puts her hat and gloves away. Finding a note on the kitchen table, she smiles. Daniel and her children are fishing. The mother smirks noticing the children sign their names below his, only her daughter has assistance it looks like. Smiling, Margaret takes a rare moment to herself by luxuriating in a bath. Turning the faucet on in the upstairs bath, Margaret smiles at the memory of Klinger intruding on her coveted bath time in Korea. Shaking her head, the former army nurse takes comfortable clothes from her bedroom and enters the bathroom once again, but this time for good.

Dozing off, Margaret startles when she hears the door slam shut.

Hearing the voices of her children, the mother quickly gets out of the tub to put clothes on. Just as she fastens her pants, she hears her son calling out to her.

"Mom! You have to come see my fish!" Blake calls out. Throwing her shirt on, Margaret calls out, "Just a minute."

As soon as she puts her flats on, the mother heads out of the bathroom to see the fish her son catches while Kellye trails behind her explaining how her fish was better.

"Thought we'd fry these for dinner. How does that sound?" Daniel asks his daughter in law.

With a smile, Margaret replies, "Sounds good. Anything I can do to help?"

"Feel like helping me in surgery?" Daniel jokes as he takes one of the fish to clean. Blake and his sister share a look as they wonder why the adults are performing surgery.

"Let me go scrub up," Margaret jokes grabbing an apron from a hook on the wall. Thankfully with the May weather, she has no sleeves to deal with. Surprisingly, Daniel and Margaret work together almost as well as she and Hawkeye, albeit gutting a fish. The children watch them for a few minutes before running off. Seeing the front door open, the children happily hug their father.

"Hey, kids! Where're Mom and Grandpa?"

"Performing surgery," Blake announces proudly. Confused by the explanation, Hawkeye simply lets his children lead him into the kitchen. Smiling at the pair, Hawkeye watches for a moment until he quips, "Not as hard as a rabbit, is it?"

Margaret rolls her eyes as she continues to hold open the sides of the fish.

"It helps we don't have to give it back," Margaret teases. Ten minutes later, Daniel leads his excited grandchildren outside and begins to teach them about the proper way to clean and cook fish. Hawkeye smirks at the trio before grabbing a beer from the fridge. Together he and his wife head to the back yard and sit in the lawn chairs.

"Hawk, I got the results today from that test. It was positive," Margaret states as she watches her children listen intently to their grandfather's instructions on how to properly cook fish. Hawkeye takes a drink of his beer if only to figure out what to say next. With no answer, Margaret tentatively looks over at her husband who squeezes her hand. Neither really knows what to say. Instead they relish in their family.

Coming into the bedroom that night after tucking in two exhausted children, Margaret crawls into bed next to her husband.

"The kids finally go down?" Hawkeye asks. His wife hums in response. After a moment she replies, "I had to read your daughter two books, but yes. I can't believe we'll be doing this again."

"We'll be in our sixties by the time this one graduates high school," Hawkeye comments before asking, "Do you know how far along you are?"

Having calculated back, Margaret answers, "Coming close to twelve weeks? I have a doctor's appointment next week to know for sure. I'm just surprised I never noticed anything before."

Hawkeye looks over at his wife and notices her worried expression. Brushing a lock of her hair back, he asks, "Are you okay with it?"

Margaret sighs. She is okay, but also scared. Scared of something happening due to her age. Scared of the comments her child will receive for having such older parents. Before she can dwell further into her worries, she hears her husband whisper, "It'll be okay."

She swallows and realizes a few tears fall down her face.

"Thank- you," She whispers realizing she is in for a long six more months.

Months later, with summer coming to an end, Hawkeye is magically able to get his seven months pregnant wife to agree to help host a cook- out at their house just before the school year begins. With the house full of noise and excitement, Daniel smiles happily as he leads his grandchildren and Robbie and Ella's recently toddling daughter outdoors to get out of Margaret, Ella, and Donna's way.

"I thought they'd never leave," Donna jokes as she cuts up carrots to put in the salad. Margaret laughs as she announces, "I'm going to go outside and see when Hawk will be done with the burgers."

The blonde soon makes her way outside and finds her husband joking with Robbie over by the grill.

"Ah hah! Speak of the devil! I told you one of them would be out here to hurry us along," Hawkeye comments as he winks at his wife. She merely rolls her eyes before asking about the burgers.

"Tell them five more minutes," Robbie comments as he notices Hawkeye about to make a joke at his wife's expense.

"Thanks for keeping him alive," Margaret comments knowing her husband and his humor all too well. Laughing at Robbie's daughter who continually follows her own daughter around, Margaret heads back into the house to refill the lemonade pitcher which she notices is close to empty. Coming outside, she places the pitcher back on the table just as her children run to the table begging for lemonade.

"Where are your glasses?" The mother asks. The children soon turn to grab the cups when they hear a crash.

"Dad!" Hawkeye exclaims before yelling for an ambulance and trying to assess his father's condition. Margaret watches as if back in Korea as her heart begins to break.

"Grandpa?" Kellye softly says causing the mother to remember her children. Instinctively, Margaret draws the five and six year old to her side.

"Dad!" Hawkeye yells again just as he begins chest compressions. Sensing the tension, Ella herds the children into the house where Robbie is calling for the ambulance. Quickly, Margaret heads to her husband's side to check for breathing. In army mode, Margaret bends down to check her father- in- law's vitals as her husband does CPR. The adults only register the ambulance once the paramedics enter the backyard.

"There's still a pulse," Margaret states as she pries her husband off his father. Whether she is relaying information to the medics or comforting her husband, she is unsure.

The drive to the hospital is relatively silent. Only once does Margaret need to instruct her children to stop arguing. Sitting in the waiting room, Margaret watches her husband walk restlessly down the corridor. Standing up, she puts her hand on his shoulder. They share a silent look before Hawkeye sits down from sheer exhaustion.

"Will you be okay with the kids?" Margaret asks after a moment. Hawkeye nods numbly as his wife heads off to the restroom. Passing by the nurses' station, Margaret notices Donna fill out reports. Motioning her over, the blonde asks, "Could you keep an eye on the kids for me?"

Confused, Donna asks, "Is Hawkeye not with them?"

"No, he is. I just need to use the restroom. I'm sorry this is how you have to spend your shift today," Margaret states hoping her children will behave and feeling sorry for her friend. Going into the bathroom, she lets her unshed tears fall. Frustrated by the day and worried for her family, Margaret cries for a few minutes before drying her eyes and leaving the bathroom.

"Family of Doctor Pierce," A doctor asks just as Margaret comes back to the waiting room. Hawkeye wakes his children and glances over at his wife once everything is explained to them.

"I'm sorry," The attending replies knowing this is not easy for any of them involved.

"Hawkeye," Margaret says softly noticing her husband going into shock. Her tone is enough to cause Hawkeye to sink back into the chair and bury his face in his hands.

"Do you need me to take the kids?" Donna asks softly as she leaves the nurse's station to comfort her friends. Margaret bites her lip and looks over at her husband. With a sigh, the woman asks, "Could you?"

An hour later, Donna picks up the children and takes them with her.

The next few days pass by in a blur. Margaret takes care of most of the arrangements except picking out her father-in-law's clothes. Laying his father's favorite suit out on the bed, Hawkeye stares at it wondering how his father can actually be gone.

Needing a moment to himself, Hawkeye heads to the study to think. Entering the office, Hawkeye barely stifles a sob. Looking around the room, the man notices the copy of his namesake sitting on the desk. Walking over, Hawkeye sits down in the desk chair and stares at the book. He tries to remember the good memories and soon finds himself looking through the desk drawers. Seeing a bundle of letters with his handwriting attached, Hawkeye finally breaks down and cries.

"Grandpa?" Blake asks when he hears noise coming from the study.

Investigating further, the six year old finds his father sitting at the desk crying and staring down at a book at the table. Finally noticing his son, Hawkeye motions the boy over.

"Come here. I have a book I want to read to you."

Climbing into his father's lap, Blake let's his father continue.

"It's called The Last of the Mohicans. Grandpa used to read this to me as a kid when I was just about your age."

The funeral passes with most of the town in attendance with family and friends coming by their house later in the day for refreshments. Not finding anything refreshing about the day, Hawkeye goes for a walk. Coming back to his wife's stoicism, the man's heart almost swells. She will always be the rock in their relationship. She catches his eyes and nods toward the living room where Donna sits with Blake and Kellye.

"I've got it from here, Donna. Thanks," Hawkeye comments as he settles himself between his children. After a moment, he asks, "Why don't I tell you about your Grandpa?"

Although it pains him to start, he decides to keep a semi cheerful tone for the young children.

Two months later, Hawkeye tries to behave normally. He cannot afford to wallow, especially with the birth of his third child possibly a week away. They discuss names, but nothing feels right. Not until the day of the delivery do they ever decide on a name. Seeing his newest son, Hawkeye's breath is taken away.

"Let's call him Daniel," Margaret whispers careful not to wake her sleeping infant. Hawkeye merely nods unable to say anything else.

"Daniel J., after Beej," Hawkeye finally comments, the name thick on his tongue. Unable to argue with such a fitting tribute to both grandfather and friend, Margaret agrees adding, "Go call him. I'm sure B.J. would want to know about his namesake."

"I love you," He states kissing his wife on the forehead and then his son.

"I love you, too," Margaret replies as she sees her husband off surprised that this is what her life is. A former Regular Army nurse married to the Crackpot Surgeon of the 4077th, and she can have it no other way.


End file.
